Not Like This
by StratusfyingOrton
Summary: Randy is heartbroken by the women he loves. More than that. He still loves her and wants her back but thinks she needs to learn a lesson. What happens when things don't go according to plan and he finally finds out what it means to love.
1. Default Chapter

I Disclaim, I don't own any of these characters, but I wish I did!  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Randy Orton heaved a sigh of relief when he entered the backstage area of the arena. He had a pretty busy, not to mention sore night. He had to cut a few promos as well participated in a match tonight against Chris Jericho. Needless to say, Jericho hadn't been very nice to him, especially his lower back, which had him wreathing in pain at the moment. All he could think about was getting back to his locker room, taking a nice hot shower before getting back to his hotel room, where his girlfriend, Gail Kim, would be waiting for him. He had originally planned to go out with some of the guys after the show for some drinks, where more than one, he was sure, would try to score a pretty girl's number. He decided against the outing since his back was killing him and not to mention he had his own pretty girl waiting for him in his hotel room. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about her. Randy was much different than the character he played on television. He was very much a family man and though he didn't feel he was ready to get married just yet, he much preferred the idea of having someone to come home to every night and someone to cuddle in bed with and just talk. That's not to say Randy didn't enjoy looking, he loved women, and he preferred to regard it as appreciating such a beautiful species, which would always earn him a look from his girlfriend but she would always dismiss it, because she knew that Randy only truly had eyes for her. Randy quickly took his shower and drove down to the hotel. When he entered the lobby he noticed Trish and Amy on one of the couches and they were having a laugh about something. He laughed to himself when he thought about how everyone backstage referred to those two as Siamese twins because wherever one was, you would usually find the other not far behind. As he was waiting for the woman at the front desk to process his information and give him his key, he saw Matt and Adam approach their girlfriends on the couch. Actually, Randy had heard from his Evolution members who were good friends with Trish that she and Adam had broken up but still remained good friends. Judging by what he saw before his eyes, it was apparently true. He hadn't noticed that he was staring until Trish looked up and saw him and then turned to Amy and whispered something to her, which he gathered was about him since Amy turned towards his direction to look at him as well. He quickly grabbed his things from the counter and walked to the elevators without a second glance. It wasn't that he had anything against Amy or Trish for that matter but Gail didn't like them very much for whatever reasons she had and Randy didn't ask. Rather than be mean, he would just avoid them along with their other two very good friends, Lisa (Victoria) and Stacy. There was one incident where Randy had been conversing with Trish in the locker room and having a laugh when Gail walked in and automatically assumed that Trish was trying to put the moves on him and he was reciprocating. Needless to say, that night he repeatedly apologized and explained that Trish had come by to see the other Evolution members who happened to be very close friends of hers. Gail finally gave in and Randy had figured it would be much easier to avoid such trivial things. He didn't talk much to any of the women besides Molly was Gail's best friend.  
  
He stepped off the elevator and opened the door to his hotel room. Being apart of Evolution definitely had its perks, like the two story penthouse suites in the hotel. He walked in, closed the door and set his keys on the table by the door, when he noticed something odd. Silence. This wasn't right he thought. Gail would always be watching television in the living area of the suite because she didn't like to be alone especially at night. She would often said the television kept her company while he was gone so she would feel that there was people with her. Instinctively, Randy became worried and called out her name.  
  
"Gail, Sweetie…where are you?" He checked the table by the door, where he had set his keys, to make sure she hadn't left him a note letting him know that she had gone out. No note. He pulled out his cell phone and checked his voice messages. Six of them to be exact and not one was from. His eyes traveled up the stairs of the suite. He knew Gail well enough to know that she wouldn't be up there by herself at this time of night but decided to check anyway. He took the steps two at a time, not wasting a moment and when he reached the top he routinely walked to the master bedroom, but stopped dead in his tracks. There were noises coming from inside the room and there were two voices not one. Randy thinking something terrible must be going on, mentally prepared himself to make a fast move and take down the intruder in the room. But when Randy opened the door, it was no intruder, it was his best friend, John Cena. That wouldn't have made Randy's blood boil if it hadn't been for the fact that his best friend was screwing his girlfriend in his bed!   
  
"What the hell is going on!" Randy bellowed. At this moment, the betrayal before his eyes angered him more than it did hurt him. He was outraged.   
  
The two immediately pulled apart as both John and Gail used the sheets to cover themselves up.   
  
"Randy, baby, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out with guys for drinks?" Gail asked.  
  
The nerve of her. Randy was so mad he was seeing red and though he would never hit a lady no matter how much they may have deserved at least a couple of slaps, he had no problem hitting a man, even if that man was his best friend. He made a dash for the bed and put a beating on John that Gail was sure would make him forget his name. Gail, uselessly screamed for him to stop. Randy ignored her until she commented,   
  
"You weren't suppose to be home until later tonight". Randy stopped the punches and looked up.   
  
"Well gee, I'm sorry, how bout I go and you call me when you're finished!". He couldn't be there anymore, he need to get away, perhaps now he need those drinks more than ever. Without waiting for a reply, he stormed out of the room. There was only one place he wanted to right now.  
  
A couple of hours later at the bar  
  
"Gimme another shot Mr. Bartender" Randy slurred as he put his glass up in the air to show the bartender that he was in fact empty. Randy may have been well past the point of drunk, but the alcohol failed to do the one thing he wanted it to. It didn't make him forget. He loved her, at least he thought he did. Now he wasn't so sure. But it must be love thought right? He never felt this way about any girl before. Sure, he never got the butterflies in the stomach and he was never nervous around her when they first started going together. Wasn't that how most people described love? But then again, that was the kind of love you have in high school where both of you think you're gonna spend the rest of your lives together and have tons of kids and travel the world. No… He did love her and Randy wasn't a quitter. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. But there was no way in hell he was gonna go back to that hotel room and say that he forgave or that they can work through this.   
  
Randy slugged down the refilled glass that was set before him, not even seconds ago and turned to the bartender,   
  
"Oh, I'm gonna fight, but I'm gonna fight dirty. I'm gonna make her see what she lost out on and I'm gonna make her beg for a second chance, as she damn well should!". The bartender just rested his chin upon his hand and looked at Randy, listening quite intently as Randy rambled on.  
  
"She cheated on me, you know…on ME! And with my best friend nevertheless. But I'm gonna show her. I got it all figured out up here", he said, tapping his head with his index finger.   
  
"I may love her, but I can't make her think she can get away with this stuff, ya know man? You know what I'm gonna do? Well of course you don't cuz I haven't told you yet!" he said laughing as though he made the funniest joke in the world.   
  
"She used my best friend to hurt me, so I'm gonna do the same….Oh wait, that won't work, Molly won't fall for that, you see, she's a virgin, but shhhhhhh… you can't tell anyone okay? The bartender couldn't help but laugh, "Well kid, how do you know she's a virgin?"  
  
Randy laughed, "Oh, because she said it on live television." The bartender chuckled to himself, "Don't worry kid, I can keep a secret".   
  
Randy nodded his head and then proceeded to massage his temples.   
  
"Well, maybe you can help me, how the hell can my plan work if I can't get her best friend into bed with me!". The bartender pondered it for a bit, he knew he shouldn't indulge the kid but he couldn't help it, the kid was funny and a breath of fresh air from the other men that were usually in here, who saw fit to get piss ass drunk and then trash the place in a fit of rage.  
  
"How bout her worst enemy?"  
  
"What" Randy asked confused.  
  
"Well if you can't get to the best friend, go for the enemy, that's just as bad, and who knows, you never know what can happen".  
  
Randy contemplated his new friend's idea.  
  
"You know what, that's a perfect idea, and I have just the person in mind". 


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for the great reviews. This is my first fanfic so it really is encouraging to know that you guys are enjoying it and hopefully I won't disappoint. Secondyly, I disclaim all of the characters. I don't own them, Vince does. And last but not least, the Starbucks scene in this chapter is credited to . You guys should check it out. I thought it was hilarious. An even funnier thing is that the same thing happened to my friend when she went to buy a coffee at Starbucks. Anyways, on with the story, Hope you enjoy it.

Please Read and Review.

It was 2:00 in the morning as Amy and Trish stumbled over each other as they attempted to make their way to their respective hotel rooms. Both women along with their friends Matt, Adam, Chris, Jay and Terry (Rhyno), decided to spend the night in Chris and Jay's room rather than go out. The beginning of the night had been quite uneventful as the men sat around the television set watching the sports update on ESPN, while Trish and Amy had spent their time chatting about everything and nothing. The women were interrupted from their conversation when Chris approached them and asked them if they would like to participate in their game of poker. Amy and Trish looked at each other puzzled, the guys hardly ever played poker because Chris always kicked their asses in the game and they would always complain that he cheated, and more importantly, they all knew that Trish and Amy had no idea how to play the card game. Chris smiled at them and stopped the thoughts running through the women's minds as he reassured them,  
  
"Don't worry dolls, we aren't playing for money". Both women simultaneously breathed out an "Oh" and smiled.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to play then, but you guys are gonna have to give us a crash course about the game" Amy replied.  
  
"Sure, no problem ladies, but I'm warning you, you can't back out, it won't be as much fun if we aren't all playing together….the guys are setting up everything outside on the patio. I'm gonna just go and order the pizza and get room service to scrounger up some real junk food for us. You can't play poker without junk food. That is against the poker bible and let that be your first lesson of the game, ladies" , and with that Chris walked out of the room.  
  
The girls just looked at each other and laughed, rest assured, when Chris was passionate about something, he always went the extra mile. By the time they both got out to the patio, all the guys were seated around the poker table that they had requested from room service. Trish couldn't help but laugh, the poker table was only meant to fit four people, and though herself and Amy wouldn't take up that much space, their five friends were rather large men and were obviously in discomfort as they squeezed themselves in around the table.   
  
"Ummm…I thought that in poker, only four people are supposed to play at a time?" Amy asked.   
  
"Not necessarily, now both of you take your seats and let's get started. We've got everything here already, except for the pizza but we got plenty of other junk to keep us satisfied until it arrives" replied Jay. Both of them took their seats and looked around the table.   
  
"Well, would it be too much trouble for one of you guys to explain how this game works?" Trish questioned. Adam opened his mouth to brief the women on how the game is played, but before a word could come out, Trish interrupted, "Not you Adam". "Why not?" he asked offensively.   
  
"Because…you suck" Trish said with a laugh while all the other snickered. "Don't feel so bad though, all of them suck too, with the exception of Chris, so Chris, let's save everyone's time and just let you explain the game". The snickers around the table stopped at Trish's comments and Amy and Chris laughed at the others around the table.   
  
After Chris explained the game, he dealt the cards. "Oh by the way dolls, I forgot to mention the stipulation for all the losers" he said. "Stipulation?" both women asked, Amy spoke up, "you didn't even mention that there was a stipulation". Chris looked at the women with as much innocence he could muster. "Oops, my bad bout that…well I'm telling you now. The stipulation is tequila shots. For every round, there's can only be one winner, therefore, the other six people must drink a shot of tequila for every round they lose. Amy and Trish weren't big drinkers, in fact, Trish could probably count on one hand, the amount of times she drank alcohol and when she did, it was never the strong stuff. Regardless, the women agreed.   
  
Four hours later  
  
"I win again" Chris laughed as he watched his drunken friends in amusement. They had been playing for four hours now and they were all having a great time. Chris had won a large fraction of the poker rounds. Adam, Jay, and Terry had won four games a piece, while Matt had only won one. Poor guy wasn't a big drinker either and decided to retire to his room for the night about two hours into the game, claiming to have a massive headache the size of Texas. Amy had offered to retire for night as well and go up with him to the room but he insisted that he would be fine and that she stay and have fun. Amy and Trish had lost every single one of their games and were needless to say, extremely drunk. It was no surprise that they couldn't hold their liquor as good as the men considering that they didn't drink often and that they were much smaller in size. Their only hope was some good sleep. Remembering the women, Chris glanced in Amy's direction as she continued to giggle and prod the television to magically turn on and off at her command. What she didn't know was the Jay had the remote in his hand, pressing the power button each time she slurred out a order to the television screen. His gaze shifted to Trish who was in a fit of giggles on the couch. The alcohol had made her really hyper and it took a great effort from the remaining four men to get her to sit on the couch for more than 2 minutes at a time. She had earlier practiced her future American Idol routine for the guys and Amy.  
  
"So… what do you guys think?" she chirped. Terry noticed a frown suddenly marring her beautiful features. "Why the long face all of a sudden?" Trish looked over at her friends.  
  
"I just realized that it's American Idol, and I'm not American. They won't pick me. Those disrimina..disrim…what's the damn word I'm looking for?"  
  
"Discriminatory?" Adam supplied with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Those discriminatory bastards".  
  
"You know Trish, you could always go on Canadian Idol" Chris reassured her.  
  
"Yeah right, who even watches that show. Besides I think it's quite unfair to show favouritism to the Americans. Well their loss, they're missing out on my God given talent".  
  
Chris laughed to himself as he remember the blonde bombshell in her drunken state. She seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, aside from her fit of giggles.   
  
"Yo dude, me and Adam are gonna head back to our room now, I'm wiped out man" Terry interrupted Chris's thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, alright man, you take care and make sure you get some sleep, all of you should, you're all gonna have a bitch of headache in the morning".   
  
An hour after Terry and Adam left, Chris and Jay decided to escort the two women to their rooms. Both of them were quite sober considering the amount of alcohol they consumed. Chris was sure that they were sober enough to remember tomorrow morning what they did from this point on. Perhaps all the water they forced the two to drink, helped them out a bit. They first dropped Amy to her room that she was sharing with Matt. Next they dropped Trish off to her room which was only a couple doors down from Amy. Trish was rooming by herself for this trip since her regular roommate, Lillian, was sick at home and couldn't make it for this road trip. She always shared with Amy when Matt wasn't on the road with them. She said goodnight to the guys and decided to change her clothes and read a book, since surprisingly, the alcohol hadn't made her tired yet. Maybe the hour she had passed out during the game had freshened her up a bit. She heard a knock at the door, and without even haven the chance to change out of her hip hugger jeans and white baby tee that read "Sweet as Candy", she opened the door half expecting it to be Chris, Jay or Adam coming to make sure she was okay. It wasn't Chris…or Jay…or Adam. It was Randy Orton. Trish's face wore a look of confusion as she looked up at Randy. He smiled at her, "Hey" he said softly.   
  
"Hi…Um…I'm not trying to be rude or anything but is there something I can help you with at 2 in the morning? You know, if you're looking for a little diversity between the sheets, I think Rena Mero is open 24 hours a day." Trish giggled. Randy was ready to defend himself until he realized that just like him, Trish had a bit too much to drink tonight as well. He saw her eyes brighten. "You know, it's quite surprising how popular that occupation is…you know…being paid to have sex with people, I'm pretty sure you can find something in the yellow pages…Oh, Oh, wait…I think I saw a yellow pages in the kitchen, you just wait right there…I'll be back". Trish sped off to her kitchen leaving behind a chuckling Randy. Sure enough, she came back with a big book in hand.   
  
"Sorry, I…um…look, I didn't come here to get the yellow pages so I can call up for sex…I noticed you just walked into your room not too long ago and figured you wouldn't be asleep yet. I just wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me. I can't sleep and you're not sleeping, so I figured I'd much rather keep wake with a beautiful women rather than by myself".   
  
Like Trish, Randy had passed out earlier in the morning until the bartender woke him up. Randy wouldn't lie, his head hurt like hell at the moment, but other than that, he wasn't in too bad shape. Not to mention, the coffee would do him some good, and from the looks of things, it would do some good for her as well. He looked at Trish, awaiting her reply.   
  
"You know…you've never really talked to me before, except for that time in the Evolution locker room and since then you've made it a point to avoid me and the rest of my friends. So what's the sudden interest to have coffee with me?" Trish asked, seemingly sobering up quite quickly.   
  
"Well…" Randy said, "I want apologize for that. Paul, Dave and Ric are always telling me what a great person you are and I guess I was too caught up with your rivalry with Gail that I never really gave you a chance. So that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to make amends…and I really want to get to know you".   
  
"Speaking of Gail, I don't think she'd appreciate you having coffee with her worst enemy".  
  
"What difference would it make to you?" Randy questioned.  
  
"You know Randy, I would never knowingly sleep with another woman's man, even if that person happens to be my enemy".   
  
"Look, it's just coffee. Please come with me?" Randy asked and Trish couldn't help herself, he looked so damn adorable. She didn't have a problem with Randy, in fact, she thought he was an extremely good looking guy and it definitely wouldn't hurt to have him on her arm for an hour or two but she didn't want unnecessary complications with Gail. She was sure Gail would jump the gun and accuse her of trying to seduce her man. However, the puppy dog look in his eyes broke her.   
  
"To hell with it, why not?" Trish kicked the yellow pages further into her room as she closed door.   
  
At the Starbucks  
  
Randy and Trish had walked into the Starbucks, and you would think that at 2 in the morning, there wouldn't be much people at all, but there were a few groups of people huddled in different corners. They were probably poets or students studying for an early exam. God knows she had done it one too many times when she went to university. It was her first time at a Starbucks since she usually opted for a Tim Horton's when she was back home in Canada or a coffee as a fast food restaurant when she was on the road.  
  
They waited in line to order and Trish was seriously craving a coffee now that she was standing in there awaiting her turn. When it was their turn, Randy gestured for her to order first.  
  
"Hi, can I get a large cup of coffee".  
  
"Um…look ma'am, if you look at the sign, we don't sell large coffees" the cashier said in an annoyed tone.   
  
Trish wasn't sure what the attitude was about. Perhaps she was intimidated by Trish, hence the attitude. It wouldn't be the first time it happened to Trish. Or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Trish walked in with an extremely tall, dark and handsome young man on her arm. Whatever the reason was, Trish was in no mood for her bitchiness. She still had that alcohol running through her system, not to mention the fact that she was now craving a coffee and she had no patience for this brat in front of her. She turned to Randy.   
  
"Did she just say that they don't have large cups?" Randy only nodded.  
  
"Look, lady, we use different terms around here. It's Tall, Grande, and Viente not Small, Medium and Large. It's Starbucks lingo".  
  
Trish was beyond annoyed at this point. "What the fuck is that?, Excuse my ignorance, but isn't Tall the opposite of Small?" Trish asked using her hands for visualization. "And what the hell is Viente? What kind of Nazi speech is that? You know what, I know what you people are doing, you guys call small, tall because you want people to feel good about themselves when they have to part with 5 dollars for a small sized urine sample of coffee because the word tall is stuck in their psyche. I see your marketing trickery, you tricky bastards. That's what you guys are, fucking tricky. And what kind of word is Viente? I'll tell you what, it's just some made up word for people to use to make them feel more sophisticated!" Trish raved on. Randy only look on with an amused smirk on his face. For someone who had a lot to drink that night, she was definitely being a smart ass. It was quite funny how true her words rang.  
  
The woman behind the counter looked offended, "Are you trying to say I'm not sophisticated?"  
  
"No" Trish responded, "I'm trying to say you're fucking stupid. Enough with this shit, I can go get a TALL cup of coffee around the corner for 50 cents. And while I'm leaving, why don't you take a Viente razor and shove it up your ass, or you can just use your resources and choke on a biscotti". And with that Trish spun on her heel and walked out of the Starbucks with Randy hot on her heels. As soon as he exited the front door, he started to laugh so hard that he had to hold on to the wall with one hand for support while the other was clutching his stomach. Trish turned around. "What the hell are you laughing at?" She steamed. Seeing him laughing on the street corner made her crack a smile. "It was pretty funny when you think about it, and I may have been really harsh but she deserved it. You don't toy with someone who 's got a lot of alcohol in their system, she's was just being petty for no reason".  
  
Trish and Randy walked back to the hotel and he walked her up to her room. Despite their activities, it was only 2:30. When they reached her door, they made a bit of small talk and then the unexpected happened. He leaned in and kissed her softly. The way his lips rubbed against hers and the way his tongue gently danced with hers made the moment sweet. He handled her with care. After a few more seconds, Trish came to her senses and pushed him away.  
  
"Look, I already told you, this can't happen, you're involved with someone else". Randy looked down at her and smiled. "Didn't I mentioned that Gail and I broke up?" Trish was shocked and before his mouth could capture hers again, she pushed him further back. "I know it may not be my business, but why did you two break up?" Rather than answer the question, Randy only leaned forward and whispered, "It's not important". "Are you sure?" Trish prodded him on. He only nodded before she swiped her room card, opened her room door and pulled Randy in behind her. However, it wasn't before he went into the room that he noticed Gail standing outside of her room staring at the two of them. It dawned on Randy that she had seen the entire thing. He didn't have to sleep with Trish after all but truth be told, it wasn't the first time he entertained the idea of being with the Canadian bombshell. And he actually had fun tonight with her. Well at least there was no pressure to go through with it. As Trish walked out of her room with only a big Maple Leafs Jersey on, Randy knew he wanted her. Gail or no Gail, Trish was beautiful and if it did happen, he definitely wouldn't be thinking about Gail when he had such a beautiful women between the sheets with him. She walked towards him and stopped in front of him, playing with her fingers and biting her bottom lip as she looked up at Randy. He was sure that she hadn't meant for her actions to be a ploy to seduce him, but she was turning him on without even knowing it. Just before he could make a move, she took his hands and pulled him into the bedroom. She walked him to the foot of the bed and then grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. This wasn't the sweet and caring kiss they shared outside of her room, this was raw and aggressive and passionate. He carefully rested her on the bed while he lay on top of her without breaking the kiss. And as he felt her go for his belt buckle, he pulled away.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. He wanted to make sure. She bit her lip and nodded as she looked straight into his eyes. He continued a trail of kisses along her lips and neck. They wrestled with each other's clothes, wanting to get as close to each other as possible. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that this was one night of pure passion. A night where all of the pent up attraction towards each other, that they didn't even know existed until this moment in time, could be let out. Perhaps this was their one night of pure unadulterated sex. There were no attachments, therefore, there were no risks in getting hurt. Of course, real life doesn't work that way and fate always has something in store for us that is quite different from the plans we make for ourselves. Fate always has a way of interfering. Then again, if it didn't, how boring would life be? Randy and Trish were about to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! First of all I want to sincerely apologize for the lack of update recently. I've been really busy lately, having family come down from NYC and then there was a death in the family so I've been pretty tied up. Hopefully, there won't be such a long wait next time. Secondly, Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, it really and truly is very encouraging. You guys are awesome and I just want you all to know that your feedback and the valuable time you use to give me feedback is greatly appreciated.

I Disclaim.

He stared up at the ceiling fan as it continued to spin above his head in his hotel bedroom. He breathed out a heavy sigh. Life was so damn complicated and he hadn't made it any more simpler for himself by sleeping with Trish. Sure he enjoyed it, to hell with it, who was he kidding. He loved it! The moment he laid eyes on her when she walked out of her bathroom with only a jersey on, he was stole. He knew he wanted her and when they finally came together, it was more than anything he had ever anticipated. But where did that leave everything now? Where did that leave his relationship with Gail? Did she want him back? He was more than sure that Gail had seen his passionate kiss with Trish in the hallway and he was pretty sure that Gail would assume that they did sleep together. He sighed once again as he tried to figure his love life out. What if Gail did want him back, did he want her? After some hesitation, his conscious berated him. Of course he did! He loved her, he devoted himself monogamously to her, even though she hadn't done the same. Besides, where would he be today, if not for second chances? There were so many questions running through his head, but the most important one, where did that leave Trish? Randy didn't know what last night had meant for her. Perhaps those drinks she had had earlier, played a bit of a part in her decision to sleep with him. He didn't know and he was too tired to figure it out now. He closed his eyes and decided to get some sleep. They were all given the day off and he hadn't slept a wink all night. His encounter with Trish had lasted all morning and after they're love making, he had just watched her sleep. She looked so incredibly sweet and innocent just laying there in his arms. It kind of reminded of him of when he would hold Gail in his arms. He would just watch her sleep and was completely content with just that. He had left Trish's hotel room a few hours ago, he didn't have the heart to wake her or maybe he just didn't want to face her this morning. So he took the cowards way out and snuck out. Randy cursed himself for letting his thoughts run with him again and decided to get some much needed rest and with that he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Trish tapped her fingers against the hotel restaurant table impatiently as she looked around for her friends. They were all supposed to meet up for brunch today and considering Trish's night with Randy, she had woken up late and made a mad dash to get to the restaurant on time. Obviously she shouldn't have bothered, considering her friends had yet to make an appearance. She sighed heavily and sat back in her chair. She felt like an idiot just sitting here by herself, and she reminded herself to give the others hell for making her wait this long. The waiter came around the table for the third time, noticing once again, that her party hadn't arrived, he convinced Trish to at least get something to drink while she was waiting.  
  
"So Ma'am, here is the menu, would you like some time to order or shall I take it now?"  
  
Trish cleared her throat, "Uh, you know what? I'll just have something to drink while I wait…Umm…I'll have a small coffee - double cream, no sugar." She looked up at the waiter and smiled appreciatively as he nodded his head and smiled her way.  
  
"Your coffee will be here in a minute." With that, he turned headed towards the kitchen.  
  
A smile tugged at Trish's lips as she remembered the fiasco in Starbucks very early this morning with Randy. "Randy…" she whispered aloud. Trish didn't know what to think about last night's encounter with Randy anymore. Sure she had loved being with him, but she didn't want Randy to think she was easy, and that's exactly how she came off last night. She heaved a sigh. It didn't help matters, when she had awaken to find him gone. Trish wouldn't admit it, but she was feeling a bit hurt by the fact that he'd just leave her there without saying goodbye. But then again, after her conversation with a certain someone on the way to the restaurant, she had a pretty good idea of why that was. Needless to say, she was more than angry but she would deal with Randy when he was right in front of her because she had plenty to get off her chest. Her coffee had long since arrived and as she casually sipped on it, her eyes spotted a familiar face walk through the door. Not just any familiar face, HIS face. She quickly looked away not wanting him to see her looking his way. So she randomly looked around her surroundings until her eyes once again landed on him, except this time, he was staring right at her.  
  
'Shit' she thought. 'What am I supposed to do? I'm not ready to talk to him about my suspicions just yet!' Her mind quickly raced for options as she saw him approach her wearing a black casual dress pants with a grey v-neck shirt. 'Damn he looked good'. She shook her head to stop her thoughts as she saw him walk straight up to her and stand at the opposite end of the table.  
  
"Uh, hey Trish" He said very nervously as his eyes made random movements to gauge her reaction to seeing him so soon after their little tryst. She looked beautiful in her simple faded blue jeans and black backless halter top. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. That's not what he should be thinking about right now.  
  
"Hi Randy" Trish responded softly. She wasn't going to jump gun just yet, she would wait and see what he had to say before she brought up any of the topics that had been brought to her attention earlier today.  
  
Randy cleared his throat and decided that he would rather just get this out of the way rather than waste it on uncomfortable silences and pleasantries. He looked down, suddenly fascinated with the elegantly folded napkin on the table.   
  
"Look Trish, about earlier this morning, I'm really sorry I left without telling you…something came up and I had to leave right away and I didn't want to wake you since you had a long night and with the alcohol and everything…I should have left a note or something, not just walk out…so I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I hope there's no hard feelings because the last thing I wanted to do was to make you upset."  
  
He finally looked up at Trish since he had been talking to see how she was talking this all in. Trish sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest as she dwindled her right leg that was resting on her left one.   
  
"Listen Randy, I'm not quite interested in listening to your explanations, excuses, whichever you would like to call them…the fact of the matter is, is that either way, you don't owe me any and I'm not interested in hearing any, so let's just leave it at that."  
  
Trish had internally agreed that she would wait for his reason for leaving or for some explanation of last nights actions, but if that was all Randy could muster up, then he didn't have a chance in hell right now, to convince her otherwise that her suspicions of him and his motives are wrong.   
  
"I don't understand why you're getting so hostile. I mean, really, what's your problem? I was trying to do the upstanding thing and come here and talk to you. We're adults here, at least, I am, I'm not so sure about you by the way you're acting." Randy stopped and before Trish could speak again, he added,   
  
"And besides, I could have easily walked right by you and ignore you, but I thought you didn't deserve that. You deserve an explanation and that's why I came here, to give you one. It may not be good enough for you, but at least I was respectful enough to give you one, whether I owe you one or not."  
  
Trish uncrossed her arms and said up straight.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, I see, I'm glad to know that you think I'm more deserving than being ignored. It makes me feel a lot better than you feel that I much rather deserve to be lied to." She kept her gaze on him continuously, never wavering, and she didn't miss the wide eyed expression he gave her regarding her last comment.  
  
"Trish, I…"  
  
"You know what Randy? You can just save it. I ran to the ex 'love of your life'. Perhaps I shouldn't say ex, since she's still you're everything. You know, we had a pretty interesting conversation earlier today. Now normally, I wouldn't a syllable out of her mouth, but when I got to thinking, it all started to make sense. I mean really, what would someone else do in your shoes? Finding your girlfriend in bed with your best friend…that's gotta hurt Randy, believe me, I can sympathize with you there"  
  
"You don't understand…" he cut in.  
  
"Oh believe me I do. You may have been incredibly hurt by Gail's actions, but you loved her too much to just let her go. You wanted to make her suffer a bit. You wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt you, probably hoping that with an even slate, things will go back to normal. You wanted her to do the begging before you welcomed her back with open arms. I was never your way of moving on, I was merely the tool used in helping you achieve that."  
  
Trish's voiced had remained calm throughout her rant, but he could detect every single hurt expressed in her voice. Trish knew she sounded vulnerable, but that didn't matter. No one liked to be taken advantage of, doesn't matter if it's by someone you care about or someone you don't know at all.   
  
"Hey Ti, sorry we're so late….Uh…is everything okay?" Adam asked as he carefully eyed the scene between Randy and his ex-girlfriend. It didn't make him jealous seeing her with other men but it did make him feel inadequate. Adam was sure that the only person who believed that his relationship with Trish had ended amicable, was Trish. He couldn't lie to himself or to his friends, who could plainly see it, but he loved that girl more than life itself and he always would. He knew for awhile before their break up that there was something missing in Trish, she didn't have that glow in her eyes like when they had first started dating. The laughs and the smiles were a mask of her true feelings but her eyes never lied and Adam had always looked her in the eyes. He knew that he wasn't making her as happy as she deserved to be so he made her believe that she wasn't the one woman who was meant to complete his being. But she was, and she would never know that because as much as he wanted to be her everything, he wanted her to be happy even more, even if that meant being with someone else.  
  
Trish looked up at her Adam and gave him a reassuring smile. She could handle herself and she found no reason to worry Adam over nothing. She tilted her head to the side and leaned over to see all of her other friends standing behind Adam looking curiously between Randy and herself. If she knew her friends like she thought she did, they were all probably sizing up the situation and creating their own little versions of the possibilities of the situation they walked in on.   
  
"You guys, forget about being late right now, I'll give you guys hell for that later, Right now I just have to clear something up with Randy so why don't you guys just go ahead an order while I take care of things. And while you're at it, you all know what I like so order something for me too because I'm starved!"  
  
She smiled and then turned in Randy's direction and tilted her head to the side indicating that they should take their conversation outside.   
  
As they walked out in the hotel garden, Randy couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by the women. He may have been taller and certainly more stronger, but Trish was a very smart woman. Her intelligence was an intimidating factor all on it's own. As stupid as his idiotic plan may have been, he never meant for her to suffer or hurt or even be angered by it. That wasn't his intention.   
  
She quietly watched her as she braced up against one of the balcony's stone pillars. He had begun to think that she had forgotten that he was with her but he didn't dare interrupt.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry for being so rude back there, but I don't like being taken advantage of. I usually have better composure than that. Despite being angry, I still could have handled the situation better."  
  
"You have every right to be mad at me Trish but just know that I didn't do what I did to make a fool out of you. I admit it was stupid idea, but more can I say, I thought of the plan when I was drunk in the hotel bar downstairs."  
  
He waited for her to respond to his admission but when she spoke, she entirely changed the subject.  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe you and Gail weren't meant to be together? That perhaps that she doesn't love you the way you love her or maybe you're having misguided feelings about her? It isn't a normal thing for someone to cheat on their partner, whether there's a ring on her finger or not, it doesn't make it right."  
  
Randy could feel his cheeks turn red.  
  
"How dare you question my relationship with Gail, you don't know anything about her or me for that matter. Hell, you don't know anything about love because if you did, you would fight for Adam the way I'm fighting for Gail!"  
  
"First of all, I do love Adam but not the way he completely deserves to be loved. It didn't matter what we went through our relationship, at least at the end of the day, we could still trust each other. When he'd call and say he'd be home late, I didn't have to question whether he was telling the truth about where he's been. I merely suggested that maybe if you re-evaluated your relationship with Gail, you would find answers to questions you probably hadn't thought of till now. You just seem, to me, to be confused. You don't need a relationship, maybe you just want everything to happen now but life knows when you're ready and maybe right now you simply aren't."  
  
"What do you know about what I need? HUH? What? You think just because you was calling your name, it's entitled you to become my life coach or something? Like you know what's good for me? Tell you what, you're definitely good for one thing, and I'm starting to think that's about as far as your abilities stretch. Perhaps you can make your bedroom activities a career rather than hobby. I'm sure you'd do very well with that!"  
  
Trish stood shocked. She had the power to, she would have prevented the tears that crept down, leaving trails along her cheeks. Randy gasped at his words and before he could think of the right words to tell her just how sorry he was, he was already staring at her back as she walked away from him.  
  
"Trish" he yelled. She turned around and looked at him once last time before walking away and answering:  
  
"This conversation is over as far as I'm concerned. Goodbye."  
  
It was 11:30 pm as Trish lay on her couch hotel couch flipping through the channels. The RAW roster had to fly out tomorrow for a promotional tour, but they're flight didn't leave till afternoon. She would absently glance at the television screen and pick imaginary lint off of her black silk boxers and white cotton tank top. Her mind kept travelling back to her conversation with Randy in the garden. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She opened the door and to her genuine surprise, it was Randy. Without waiting for an invitation, he barged into the room, closing the door behind him before turning around, facing Trish.  
  
"You apparently like to play hard ass. So I decided to this your way. I'm not gonna even bother apologizing about earlier because you're just going to give me a hard time. For some reason, you're always popping into my head and unfortunately for my sanity, our night together was quite unforgettable. So this is how I figure, I know for a fact that you enjoyed last night as much as I did, so say what you want, but when the sun goes down, we put our differences aside."  
  
Trish raised an eyebrow in true Rock fashion as she contemplated his proposal.   
  
"You want me to be your sex buddy? Of course, till Gail comes running back that is."  
  
"Well…."  
  
"Randy, why don't you just go to he…"   
  
Her words were cut off by his lips as he pushed her against the nearest wall and assaulted her lips. She used her small hands to push his chest in hopes of getting him to back off but when his tongue massaged her own, her knees went weak and her hand instantly grabbed his head, gripping his hair and they both grinded themselves into each other. He wanted to raw, passionate, animalistic sex and she could deliver but a part of her hated being so easily seduced by this man. She had to admit, that his cocky attitude was rightly so. That man was amazing in bed and could do wonders with his tongue.  
  
As he grabbed her legs and placed it around his waist, he walked her into the bedroom and roughly through her on the bed. She tried to sit up but he quickly pushed her back down, ripped her tank top down the front and started on her boxers before roughly kissing her once again. The moment he had come up for air, Trish quickly pushed him further back to look up at him.  
  
"You may have my body every single night Randy, but I promise you that you will never my heart and I guess that works out perfectly, because you never wanted it to begin with…" she whispered.  
  
He stopped for a moment and his eyes found hers. He was sure he felt his heart skip a beat but it must have been his imagination. He shook free of his thoughts before slowly kissing her once again. This time, he took his time and savoured her taste. When he pulled away, he moved a stray hair away from her face murmuring, "This time, you won't be waking up to an empty side of the bed anymore, not that's my promise to you." With that, the rest of the clothes were disregarded and she began to work on him.  
  
'No strings attached' she thought. 'He doesn't love me, and I couldn't love a man like him, I'll just enjoy until the man of dreams comes along, hopefully not too soon.'


	4. Chapter 4

I Disclaim!

Again, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, it really is appreciated and it really makes my day reading your comments. Before I go any further, I wanted to apologize for the poor punctuation and grammar in my last post. Because of my busy schedule I didn't have time to proof read at all so there were more mistakes than usual. Hope you guys enjoy.

Randy's eyes fluttered open at 7:45 am and instead of being met by the one and only maple leaf beauty, he found himself alone in her bed of her hotel room. He sat up against the headboard quickly, more alert than a few moments before. She had done the same thing he did to her. He couldn't blame her, he supposed he did deserve it but he couldn't help but admit that he was a bit upset. The sudden slam of a door made him jump slightly in his spot before turning his attention to the doorway of the bedroom, waiting to see who the other occupant was. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the petite blonde enter the room with a cart with various items on top that he could only guess was breakfast.

"Morning" she whispered before clearing her throat. She had gotten up since 6 am and couldn't find it in herself to go back to sleep. She had had a long night with Randy who had kept her awake for hours but for some reason she didn't feel all the tired and decided to do something productive rather than laze around. Productivity was her back up excuse, the real reason she left was because she didn't want to think about how stupid she felt for agreeing to Randy's preposterous proposition last night. And as much as she would have like to go up to him right this minute and tell him he could go to hell and never come back, she knew if he did show up at her door again, she wouldn't be able to resist just like all the other times before. She wasn't weak by any means, but for some unexplainable reason, weak was the only description she could come up with for herself when around the cocky bastard that is Randy Orton.

"Uh, hey… I uh…I thought you'd deserted me or something" he gave a nervous laugh as he looked at her square in the eyes.

"You mean, kinda like a karma?" Trish responded with a bit of hostility laced in her voice. It didn't go unnoticed by Randy who thought it better to ignore it. He didn't want to have another fight so early in the morning. They had a busy day ahead of them considering they had to catch a flight out to Toronto for SummerSlam. With all the promotion and fan events, they were scheduled to be in the city two days prior to the pay per view event and personally Randy couldn't have been happier for the chance to actually experience Toronto. The farthest he was able to go was at the Eaton's Centre for a burger and fries before a house show.

Trish's eyes grew curious as she noticed his far away look and she decided that after all he'd done, she didn't deserve to be ignored on top of it all, so she took a cinnamon bun from one of the trays and pelted it at him. Being the athletic girl that she was who was on every sports team imaginable in high school, she got him right between the eye. Bulls Eye!

"Oww…what did you do that for?" He questioned as he picked up the sticky bun from its place on the sheets. Before she could answer he further questioned her.

"Why do you have cinnamon rolls, I thought all of the women's locker room ate oatmeal for breakfast with the exception of special occasions. I specifically recall you eating oatmeal since that time your breakfast had gotten mixed up with Gail's and she threw a major hissy fit because she ordered apple cinnamon and you ordered strawberry and banana."

Trish gritted her teeth at the mention of Gail's name. Just another reminder that she was Randy's sex toy.

"Did you not tell me that your morning regimen was a glass of orange juice, scrambled eggs, 2 slices of whole wheat toast and a cinnamon roll to satisfy your insatiable sweet tooth?"

Randy stared at her in shock. She actually remembered. He was pleasantly surprised. After their romp between the sheets last night, and too tired for more, both had laid side by side staring up at the ceiling in utter silence, not knowing what to do. That was before Trish began giggling which only made Randy inquisitive. She recounted a night she had spent with one of her ex-boyfriends at his parents home. They were laying similarly in his bed, both daring not to get too close before things got out of hand and considering they were only a wall apart from his parents, they didn't want to take any chances. To their surprise, his parents weren't so cautious and they could clearly hear screams of ecstasy from his parent's bedroom. The idea wasn't so funny to Trish, however, the expression of her then-boyfriend's face, was priceless. Randy soon joined in, both retelling funny moments in their past relationships and even began asking the basics of each other's personal lives. For those few hours, anyone could have clearly mistaken them for a couple in love, for those few hours, all binds were forgotten and they were left with the genuine want of knowing each other. But far be it from them to admit that to themselves, let alone each other.

By the time Randy had snapped out of his daze, Trish had already collected his breakfast on a big platter and sat the tray in front of him.

"Here…eat up, then get out" she ordered him.

"Wait…what do you mean get out? You're actually kicking me out of your hotel room?" he asked in astonishment. How do you serve a guy breakfast in bed then do a 180 and kick him out of your room. Randy wasn't so modest to admit that he'd had his fair share of women and relationships, but he had to admit, Trish, now that was a woman that not even all of his years of experience, could unravel. She was a mystery; enigma seemed quite fitting for the beauty before him.

"You know Randy, you're a lot smarter than you look" she said with sarcasm and a roll of the eyes.

"You remember our agreement, don't you sweetheart? While the sun is down…I'm pretty sure that was the stipulation was it not?"

Randy looked down and clenched his teeth before looking back at her and nodding.

"You're right, that was the deal."

Not wanting to continue further with the subject, he spoke up.

"Hey, so I'm guessing you'll be staying in your new house while we're in Toronto?"

He looked on as her face lit up with a smile. She had a beautiful smile. It was a shame she hardly used it. Well around him that is, she was all smiles all the other times he would happen to glance her way. In fact, he didn't know one diva or superstar who was more liked than she was.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be honest. I miss my bed, and my television and my office and just everything that's me. I'm really excited too since I've arranged to go furniture shopping at one of my friends boutiques. He's opening up the store after hours so that I can actually go through everything. It'll be great!"

Her smile was infectious. Randy smiled, continually nodding, letting her know that she was listening.

"I can't wait to see your home" he said.

Trish's smile slipped from her face.

"Who said anything about you coming to my home?" she questioned inquisitively. She honestly hadn't thought about what would happen to their situation while they were in her hometown.

"Well, I figured it'd be really hard for us to…well to…well you know…with me in a hotel and you at your house and all…"

She wasn't sure how she should react. Her home was something personal to her and represented a part of who she was and she didn't think she wanted to expose so much of herself to Randy. She didn't give herself so much credit to think he'd care but she wasn't pleased with her so called relationship and she was adamant about sticking to her guns. She couldn't let herself be invested in him, because that would only cause trouble…trouble that she didn't need nor want.

"I think we should discuss this when the time comes, because you're almost finished your breakfast and I need to pack so you need to get out."

Randy quickly stuffed the last piece of toast in his mouth and downed the remaining of his orange juice. He got off the bed and stood tall while looking around for his clothes. Trish's eyes widen as she saw him in all his glory and she couldn't stop the red that rushed to her cheeks. It was quite odd that she could sleep with him without any inhibitions of either of their bodies but as he stood in front of her, she felt like a school girl when her crush, the school quarterback, asked her to go homecoming. There were butterflies in her stomach.

He quickly got dressed and soon bid their curt goodbyes and she closed the door. She suddenly heard a knock and she opened the door to the reveal Randy once again.

"Did you forget something?" she asked.

"Kind of" he responded and with that his large hands found her waist as he pulled her closer and gave her a long and sensual kiss. After a full 30 seconds, they both pulled away breathless.

"I'll see you tonight…Sweetheart" he gave her his infamous grin and a wink before finally taking down the hall towards the elevators.

She closed the door and braced up against it. She had a feeling she was only setting herself up for trouble but Trish would bet her life on it, that Randy Orton would by far be her favourite mistake.

Trish breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she lugged in her last luggage and slammed the door in celebration that that was the last of the load. Normally she would only have a hand luggage for a week's worth of traveling but she had playing houseguest for a few weeks at Amy's home in North Carolina. Instead of heading home for her days off, she would head back to Amy's so she had left a few carry on's by her place. Now she was left to her own devices to lug them into her home and now that was finally done, she was left with the real work. Laundry! Normally she wouldn't have mind but she was so tired and the last couple of nights were definitely more mentally taxing than Trish would confess. She took out a few loads of laundry to do by the end of the night and went upstairs to pack away her clean clothes. She heard the doorbell a couple hours later and figured that it was the pizza she has just ordered not too long ago. She ran down the stairs dressed in a sexy yet not too revealing black baby doll with little pink flowers. Sure, it was a bit more fancy than what she usually wore but subconsciously, she wanted to be prepared in case Randy did decide to show, however, the likelihood of that was pretty slim since she had repeatedly and conveniently avoided his question of her home address. There was no way he would find her, at least not tonight.

She opened the door and was met by the aroma of vegetarian pizza. She quickly excused herself from the delivery to quickly run and get her money. When she got back she found him patiently waiting, he hadn't moved an inch and the way the pizza was strategically placed, she couldn't see his face.

"Uh, I don't have $12.50 exact change so here's a twenty…oh and you can keep the change."

She quickly turned to place her purse on the side table not too far from the door so that she could grab the pizza box but his voice stopped her in her place and her head whipped around.

"Do you usually wear such enticing sleep wear to answer the door because if you do, I'm going to seriously consider making this a full time gig" he said with laughter in his voice.

"Randy…what are you doing here?"

He opened the his mouth to answer but before any sound could come out, Trish's look of confusion only magnified.

"How in the blue hell did you find my house?"

Randy laughed his sexy laugh and Trish could swear she felt shivers down her spine.

"Well I have my ways, and besides, I'm sure you wouldn't object to the company, I mean…it certainly can get pretty lonely in a big house such as this one when you're all by yourself."

A sad look came over as her as she responded, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah well…being by yourself isn't the only way a person can feel lonely." They stared at each other for a split second more before Trish put a smile on her face hoping that he wouldn't further question her demeanour just moments before. She highly doubt he'd care enough to do so, but just to be on the safe side.

"Well, either come in or give me my pizza and go away!" she laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, now, that's not nice. Tell you what, how bout you try to get it from me" and with that he raised the pizza box high above his head while laughing at the sight before him as the beautiful Trish jumped up and down trying to grab the box. After a few minutes, Trish was tired and since she had no chance to jump that high, she decided to play dirty. She bit her lip and she went on her tip toes and grabbed his head pulling it down to meet her half way. She used her tongue and ran it along his lips and eventually her tongue made it's way in. The kiss was slow and sensual and she knew she had him in the palm of her hands when she heard him moan. He lowered his arm with the pizza while the other snaked around her waist pulling her closer. Suddenly she pulled away and grabbed the box from his hands and made her way to the kitchen. He stood their confused as hell before fully entering the house and closing the door behind him before following her. As he passed by, he couldn't help but notice the décor of her home. It was definitely trendy yet still cozy. He was actually quite impressed with the fact that she had designed almost everything right down to the actual architecture of the home. He laughed to himself, there probably wasn't a damn thing that that woman wasn't good at it. He made his way to the kitchen to find it empty along with the pizza box, so he wander a bit till he found her in the living room watching television. He took a seat beside and she silently look to her side as he hit the cushion, then she grabbed two slices and put it in plate and handed it to him. They sat for hours watching new and old comedies on her satellite and even some movies in between. The would make random comments about the shows and have a laugh. They were so comfortable around each other that it became quite daunting to them both when they really took the time to contemplate their relationship.

Randy cleared his throat before asking, "Umm…u tired?"

Trish continue to watch the television, enthralled by the "Friends" marathon. She was finally catching up on all those episodes she had missed because of work. "No, not really" she replied without once looking away.

"Well, you wanna go upstairs?" he couldn't help the anxiousness in his voice. It had been a long day and Trish was the perfect way to unwind. Usually sex was quite tiring afterwards, but perhaps he enjoyed it too much with her to find it anything but relaxing and pleasurable.

His question did the trick, as her eyes darted away from screen to him, "I guess so…lemme just throw the box out and load the dishwasher and I'll be right up. You can wander around upstairs till you find the my bedroom. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out which one it is."

He silently nodded before heading up the stairs. He made his way through the hallway and he could have already guessed that her bedroom was on the far end of the hall with the big French doors leading in but he was curious so he decided to check out her upstairs décor. He happened into a room that he could only guess she designed for her two nephews. The toys were neatly packed in their clear containers and the walls were done in a very kid friendly manner. He moved on from room to room till he found her office which was right next door to her bedroom. It was quite bare and elegant. There wasn't any unnecessary junk on the desk or on the shelves or walls. All of her achievements were neatly hung along her walls and pictures were carefully placed along the big cabinet shelves found decorated against one of the walls. He made his way over and studied her plaques of achievement from her days in school and then moved on to her plaques and trophies that she had received from the WWE. He made his way over to the wall with the picture shelves. He saw pictures of herself along with her family and friends outside of the WWE. There were numerous pictures of herself and Amy taken at various places as well as pictures with other divas such as Lisa, Stacy, Torrie, Nora, Charlene and Lillian. There were also pictures of herself with many of her male superstar friends. Then there was group pictures strategically placed among the single pictures of herself with her diva friends and others including the Canadian crew along with Team Extreme. Trish certainly had many friends. His eyes finally landed on a collection on a shelf of its own that was dedicated to herself and Adam. Pictures of them goofing off or hugging, holding hands or of piggy back rides. However, the pictures of them kissing made Randy clench his teeth and ball his fists. He was jealous, he didn't know why, but he was jealous.

He finally made it to the bedroom, she was already there and had brought up his hand luggage that he had brought in earlier that night. She turned when she finally noticed he was in the room.

"Took you long enough…I just about thought I was gonna fall asleep with the time you took"

Randy gave a nervous smile before quietly offering an apology. He felt like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. He, for some reason, didn't want her to know that he was so intently paying attention to her things. He wasn't a snoop. However, she dismissed the conversation after that and sat on the bed waiting for him. Instead of pouncing on her like she'd more than expected, he took a seat beside her and his question threw her off guard.

"Do you miss him?" he asked.

"Miss who?" she replied confused.

"Adam, I mean…you guys were together for so long, don't you ever miss having him as your boyfriend rather than just your friend?"

Why was he asking her this? This was personal, too personal to share with him. Her mind raced with possible ideas to change the subject but there was something in his eyes the made her feel he was asking because he was truly interested in her answer.

"Yeah…I do miss him. I mean it's nice not having to come home by yourself or having someone wake up every morning by your side knowing that they would pick the stars from sky if you asked them to. That's what he was like. He was selfless in his love for me and he still is. Sometimes I tell myself that I made a mistake but then I think about what I'm missing in my life and it isn't fair to Adam to make him think that he fully completes me that way. He's a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have him. A true romantic." She laughed to herself before quickly wiping away a stray tear that was beginning to form.

"Hey, let's get thing started" she changed the subject, "I'm beginning to get tired now" she lied. She wasn't THAT tired.

Randy examined her carefully before responding, "You know, why don't I just tuck you in and you get some rest?" and with that he kissed her forehead and tucked her in before making his way to the other side. He quickly took his clothes off minus the boxers and laid down beside her.

"Hey Trish…"

"Hmmm" she slurred.

"You won't be lonely forever you know, your Prince Charming will come along someday. Who knows, he might be right under your nose and you just don't know it yet".

Trish gave a soft sarcastic laugh before stifling a yawn.

"Whatever you say Randy, whatever you say".


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, as usual, thank you for the reviews, your continued support actually gives me the encouragement to actually see this story through. I've got so many ideas floating around in my head and I'm so tempted to start writing new stories, but I won't until this one's done, otherwise I know this will be left unfinished. Secondly, I would like to once again apologize for the long wait for another chapter. Things have been really chaotic and the times I've had to rest, I was too lazy to actually sit down and write. So again, Sorry! And another thing, I want to give credit to Shanesgurl, after reading her one shot fic, I loved the concept of "Only for you" and since it tied nicely with my storyline, I decided to borrow the line. So thank you!.  
  
I Disclaim!  
  
It had been 6 months since that fateful night at Trish's hotel room where they had made a silent agreement with each other and he was sure neither one of them, at the time, knew exactly what they were getting into. He watched as she walked right by him without so much as a glance as she pretended to be engaged in playful conversation with her best friend Amy and her good friend Dawn. The two brands were pleasingly surprised to learn that for the first time, WWE would be presenting a month long European tour for both brands, including Monday Night Raw and Thursday Smackdown! They would also have a inter-promotional pay per view all for the great European fans of the WWE. This meant that that the superstars of both brands would be travelling together, staying in the same hotel together, doing the same promotional events and for Randy, that meant he would have to put up with the mere shadow of his former best friend, John Cena, for a whole month. He heaved a sigh. He was sure that 6 months ago, he had made a plan that was supposed to get back the love of his life and he would be happy again and he would have had everything figured out. That definitely wasn't the case for the handsome young man, he felt more confused than ever. He didn't like the idea of having to face John just yet, it had been 6 months, but despite the situation with Gail, they were like brothers, and that was why his betrayal had hurt Randy the way it had. To think, John was just the least of his troubles. Gail was constantly hounding him to get back together and that's exactly what he wanted. 6 months ago. Now he wasn't so sure. And Trish was seemingly no help, whenever he would mention his little run ins with Gail, she would just bite her lip, shrug her shoulders and turn away. It was the only indication she would give to let him know that she even acknowledged what had has just said. And speaking of Trish, she topped his list. If there was anything that confused him without doubt, it was his relationship with Trish. She was meant to be the one night stand and though he'd never let her know it, there was something about her that he just couldn't stay away from. Her doe like eyes, her 100 watt smile, her extremely sexy body, her cute giggle when you kiss her on her neck which happened to be the most ticklish place on her, with the exception of her stomach. Guys would kill to be him, and he didn't mean the tall, dark and handsome twenty four year old who was the youngest WWE champion in wrestling history, but he was talking about that same twenty four year old who got to a share a bed with the Canadian bombshell known as Trish Stratus. The guy who explored every inch of her body without exhaustion. Hell, guys would kill HIM, to get there. He went about this the wrong way and now he didn't know how to fix it.  
  
His thoughts were put to halt as he bumped into the very man he would have preferred to never see again, John Cena. He looked him straight in the eye, daring him to talk trash to him, daring him to lay a finger on him, because so help him God, he was going to give John a beating within an inch of his life. As he waited in silence, John did the last thing he would have ever imagined him to do. With an extremely sorrowful voice and on the verge of tears, John looked on into the eyes of Randy and hoarsely whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Randy's face relaxed and at that moment, he knew that despite all the months of hurt and anger towards John's actions, he knew they'd get through this because in the end, after all they'd been through, no girl was worth the trouble. John extended his hand,  
  
"It'd be very selfish of me to ask for forgiveness after all I've put you through, but I'm a selfish person Randy, and I need my best friend back and no matter how long it takes me to prove my worth to you, I will…I will prove to you how sorry I am and I'm gonna earn your trust back. You and I both know that blood don't truly make you family. You were my little bro and I let you down in the worst way".  
John wiped a stray tear from his eyes, his hand still extended silently hoping for a handshake.  
  
"I'm hoping you're willing to try, God help me, I'm praying that you're willing to try"  
  
Blinking away unshed tears of his own, Randy stared at the man before his eyes for a few seconds before enveloping him in a hug. No words were needed, they both knew things would be alright, not the same, but hopefully better.

Trish blinked away tears as she looked on at the scene in front of her. Unbeknownst to both Randy and John, she had stood by the doorway of the locker room for the entire exchange. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she had quickly ran back into the building for her bags and when she realized that she couldn't quite figure out where she had left them since they weren't in her locker room, she had called Amy and Dawn, who were waiting in the parking lot, and told them to go on without her. After almost twenty minutes of searching she found her bags and it was on her way out of the arena that she stopped in on a very intriguing encounter with the 'former best friends'. Trish could only assume judging from the sight before her, that the word 'former' should be dropped from the title. She quietly back away and swiftly turned and made for the exit. Randy didn't need to know what she saw in there, and besides, it's not like she really gave a rat's ass what goes in Randy's personal life. Right?

It was only 7 pm as she entered the lobby of the hotel where all the superstars where staying. She quickly signed in and made her way to the elevators. She saw the door closing and made a run for it and just as she leapt through the little crack left, she was sure she was going to get squeezed to death. However, the doors sprung open and instead of falling flat on her face, she found her self within a pair of strong arms as they helped her to her feet. As she looked up, ready to thank the man, she looked straight into the eyes of the one and only John Cena. She wasn't quite sure what she should say. Thank you would be a good start but no words would come out of her mouth. She was quite tempted to mention something about his encounter with Randy earlier, just to get his reaction, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Above all things, she was terribly confused as of how in the blue hell he managed to make it to the hotel before her since she had left before his conversation with Randy had ended. He flashed one of his gorgeous smiles and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
She let out a breath and small smirk before she responded.  
  
"Sorry, where are my manners? Thank you."  
  
At that moment, the elevator doors opened. Both Trish and John turned towards the opening of the door to reveal her arch nemesis Gail Kim and, her lack of better words, lover, or perhaps bed buddy would do, Randy Orton. John realizing that Trish was still within his grasp, let go, and quickly cleared his throat. He may have cleared things with Randy but they still had ways to go and having to face not only him but the same woman he betrayed Randy with, was a bit too uncomfortable for his taste. John didn't fail to notice the angry glare he earned from Randy, and to tell the honest truth, he wasn't quite sure what it was for. If John only knew what went on behind closed doors with Trish and Randy, he wouldn't so naïve to the situation unfolding at hand.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Randy barked at the two of them. 'What was she doing with him, why were they holding each other? What if she's been sleeping with him?' The thoughts ran through Randy's head at enough pace to lend space to some more frantic thoughts. He continued to bore a hole through both of them until he realized how jealous he sounded. There was no reason to be jealous. Trish wasn't his. He mentally shook off the protrusive thoughts.  
Trish could immediately tell that the wheels were turning in Randy's head and she figured the bastard deserved a bit of cruelty. He may be her weakness in the bedroom, but this was no bedroom and no amount of glossy looks or gentle caresses would stop her from messing with the idiots head. She cleared her throat and decided to answer him since John had made no initiative to do so.  
  
"Well, Randy, whatever it is that we were doing, it's none of your business and let's leave it at that. Either you two can get in if you're going up or let go of the fucking button so we can be on our way".  
  
If there was anything Randy had learned about Trish, was when she was challenging him, and right now, she was challenging him in front of John and Gail. She was daring him to play with fire. And he was sure that if there was anything that Trish had learned about him was that Randy never backed down from a challenge. He turned to Gail and used his hands to show her that she could enter before him, and after she did so, he stepped in the elevators and a took a spot right in between the two ladies. He made small talk with both John and Gail, purposely ignoring Trish as the elevators went up. He even flirted with Gail a lot, making very blatant sexual innuendos that didn't go unnoticed by Trish. Trish on the other hand, kept silent. She had learnt a long time ago how to mask her emotions and with Randy, it was like second nature. In her head, she could admit that he was making her a bit jealous…just a bit, but he wouldn't get the better of her, he never did and he never would. When elevator finally made it to her floor, which co-incidentally was the same floor as John, she quickly exited, without so much as a glance at the others. 'He so isn't getting laid tonight!' she thought bitterly

.  
  
It had been hours since the elevator incident and the difference with their relationship and any other normal relationship, was that no one needed to make nice before making up. Randy had called Trish earlier and told her to come over to his hotel room instead of him coming over. That was a couple of hours ago and Trish had yet to make the trip up to his room. She had every intention of going but she couldn't let him think that she just waited around for him. He could wait a bit. She decided to get something to eat while waiting and as she stared at the empty trays, she figured she might as well go. She made to his room door in 4 minutes flat and as she was poised to knock, the door flung open.  
  
"I called you hours ago and now you show up? You could have at least told me you'd be coming around later."  
  
He couldn't help but hide the anger in his voice and Trish's nonchalant shrug of the shoulders only infuriated him more. She walked into the room and took off her long jacket to reveal a cute, tight black boxer shorts with a pink line down the side with a matching tank that read "Princess". She immediately made her way to the bedroom where he soon followed suit. She sat on his bed and just looked at him expectantly. It had become a routine for them to sit and chat with each other.  
  
Randy made his way over to the bed and sat up, bracing up against the headboards. His legs were opened to make room for Trish to sit. She crawled over to him as he put his arms around her and rested his chin a top her head.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked. That's how it always started. That's exactly how their hours on end conversations would start and by the end of the night, they were too tired to really jump each other's bones, but they were still content. Randy was tempted to bring up the elevator incident, but he knew better. He couldn't blame John since he had no clue about his relationship with Trish, and he really had no right to question. Not only because of the nature of their relationship, but he was standing out there with Gail of all people. And sure he had kicked up the flirting a few notches with her, but that was only because of Trish's unspoken challenge. He didn't want to ruin a perfectly good evening with her just to fight. She was his escape from reality. She knew his secrets, his fears, his past, present, his goals for the future. She knew everything and when he really thought about it, he didn't really know anything about her. After his visit to her home in Toronto for SummerSlam, she had been quite open with him, but as time progressed, she closed up on him. She became more and more emotionally distant in the short few hours they spent with each other. She wouldn't even glance at him outside of a hotel room. It was like he no longer existed so long as there wasn't a bed in the room.  
  
"Hey Trish, can I ask you something?" "Hmmmmmmmm" she said relaxingly. "How come you never talk about yourself to me? You never tell me what's bothering you, or about your past, or the kind of future you want. You know everything about me and I know nothing really about you".  
  
He waited for her response but the only thing he got was her soft breathing. So he continued.  
  
"You've become different since we started".  
  
Trish turned around in his arms and though she desperately fought it, she couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes, even though her steady voice was the picture of calm and emotionless. Randy didn't miss the emotion glossing over in her eyes and he felt a pang in his heart.  
  
"You know Randy, all my life, I seem to always find the guy that uses, abuses and then throws me away with yesterday's trash. Adam was my only exception and I mentally kick myself everyday for not being able to love him the way I should need to. You got what you asked for Randy. You didn't ask for Patricia aka Trish, the girl with the hopes and the pipe dreams of a perfect happy family with the white picket fence or the two story house. You asked for Trish, the company slut, though I've never actually slept with anyone in the company aside from Adam and you and I've never done it to make my way up the ladder. You asked for the woman who would spread her legs for you while you sat back and waited for your future to return to you" her voice began to waiver so she stopped, took a shaky breath and looked up to the ceiling in hopes of blinking away tears before Randy could notice.  
  
"I hate myself for giving into you so easily. Randy…you don't know anything about me because I don't want you to. I don't want to share everything of myself with someone who really doesn't care. You didn't ask for everything, you asked for the tits and ass, and believe me Randy, only for you…only for you do I compromise myself and everything I've tried so hard to fight throughout my career. And that's not your fault…it's mine." Randy looked deep into her eyes and realized for the first time that she actually looked him straight in the eyes without masking any emotion or fear in them. He gently wiped the tear that had managed to escape with the pad of his thumb.  
  
Randy felt his heart burst at the confessions of the woman before him. After all this time, she thought he didn't care. He felt hurt that she could feel that way with him, anger that she could think that he would share himself and his stories with just anyone. He hadn't even told those things to Gail. Above all else, he felt guilt. He made her like this, he did this to her. She wasn't so fearless after all…and the funny thing is, he wanted to battle those fears for her…he wanted to solver he problems. But how can he solve her problems when he's the reason for them? The words she has said to him their second night together, still rang clearly through his head.  
  
"You may have my body every single night Randy, but I promise you that you will never my heart…"  
  
For the first time, every single fibre of his body couldn't deny, he wanted more with this woman. He finally knew what he wanted. The only obstacle left was to figure out how to get her. Heart, body and Soul. As he looked down at her now sleeping form, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. But at least this time, he knew this one was worth all his troubles.


	6. Chapter 6

I Disclaim!

AN: Once again thank you for the reviews and this chapter is definitely shorter than my usuals BUT I do plan on adding another chapter by tonight or tomorrow and I'm going to try to my luck at a one shot. That'll be up when I add the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is basically a filler but it kinda sets the stage for what's gonna happen next.

Trish let out a giggle as her glass of wine clinked with Amy's. The girls had decided they needed a good old fashioned slumber party. They hadn't had one in a while and considering the ongoing disarray of Trish's emotions regarding a certain tall, dark, handsome young man known as the legend killer, this was exactly what Trish needed. She admitted that aside from her work, most of her time was spent with Randy between the sheets and not enough time as she would like with her friends. Her friends were her world. They knew her secrets and her past, they knew the good and the bad and they still loved her and cherished her and supported her no matter what. She felt a sense of pride being a part of these peoples lives and felt honoured that she was special enough to hold a place in their hearts. Similarly, they each had spot in her heart. She couldn't imaging what she'd do without them and she prayed she'd never have to find out. Though Trish and Amy decided to keep it a girls slumber party, they had missed they're good friends Chris, Jay, Adam, Terry and Matt, and had invited them up earlier to hang out with them for awhile. The guys had left not more than an hour ago but both women didn't let the fun end there. Lisa was on her way over since her flight got delayed in Florida because of the hurricane conditions. Trish let out another giggle before downing the remaining contents of the glass. Amy did the same and put her glass down on the table before examining her best friend. From the beginning of Trish's debut, both women had become immediate friends since they were both the new girls in the locker room considering Amy had only been with the company a few weeks before Trish joined. Amy had to admit that she hadn't seen as much of her friend as she would have liked and admitted to herself how much she missed her. But looking at her right now, Amy could tell that Trish was dealing with a lot in her life right now, since she could read her like a book, and Amy was determined to find out what was troubling the beautiful Trish Stratus.  
  
"Hey, uh…Trish, how you been doing lately?" Amy question.  
  
"Great Ames, I'm glad I'm finally back in the ring doing what I do best, but I just wished they'd at least let me get in some actual wrestling moves. I've been practicing since the Jericho angle since I wasn't in the ring that much and I'm itching to show them off, but the creative team insist that I stick it out as the bad girl who has to depend on cheap shots to retain the damn belt for awhile". Trish let out a huff at the end of her rant and Amy just shook her head, as if to tell Trish that wasn't what she meant.  
  
"No Trish…how's things going in your personal life? I hardly you see that often. I mean…we usually room together and stuff and meet up after the shows but you seem to always be busy now and I'm just wondering if everything's alright. You look troubled sweetie and since I've taken on the role of part time big sister, full time best friend, I really do wanna help you".  
  
Trish let the tears welling up in her eyes flow freely down her face. She hadn't known she was being so obvious but perhaps she wasn't. Amy could read her like a book with eyes closed. Her conscious debated whether to tell Amy about what was going on with Randy or not. Deciding that they had never kept a secret prior to her arrangements with Randy, she wasn't going make any exceptions because of him. So Trish took a deep breath and began her story. Amy listened intently, not once interrupting, knowing that Trish needed to get this all out or else she might just shut down. Amy couldn't help but feel her blood boil and of course her opinion was a bit biased, but that didn't matter, Randy Orton would be having a little chat with her and if he was lucky, by the time they were finished, his pretty face will still be intact.  
  
John set his beer down the coffee table in front of him before returning his gaze to his pacing friend. Randy had been pacing back and forth down the hotel room, phone in hand, for what seemed hours and probably actually was.  
  
"Yo bro, would you relax a little. What's got you so uptight and who the hell have you been trying to call for the past two hours?"  
  
Randy sighed and turned to face his best friend. Things were getting better and better and Randy believe the situation between himself, John and Gail would only make his and John's friendship stronger. His theory was proving to be correct. Randy felt like John was his only life line right now and despite his intentions in the beginning to keep things secret between Trish and himself, he desperately needed to tell someone, because only God truly knew how much help he would need to win the blonde bombshell over.  
  
"Hey John, look I need to tell you something" John looked at his friend expectantly, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Well, I don't really need to tell you something , there's been a lot going on with me lately and I need to tell someone and get it off my chest because I'm in desperate need of some help. There isn't anyone else I know who I'd rather tell but you".  
  
John smiled at his friend, glad that Randy was able to trust him again. At least trust him enough to tell him something that obviously he's never told anyone else.  
  
"Of course man, I'm always here to help. Go on" he encouraged. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone okay?" "Who the hell am I gonna tell Randy? Stop being stupid and just get on with it, you're trying to stall". Oh how John knew him so well.  
  
"Well, it's like this…the night that I found you in and Gail…." Randy was interrupted by a loud banging on his hotel room door. He stared at the door for seconds trying to figure out who could possibly be coming to his room at this time and on top of that, why the hell would they be trying to break his room door down with the incessant pounding.  
  
"Dude, u gonna get that or are you gonna just wait for whoever it is to break down the door?" John asked with a smirk. Whatever or whoever had his friend in knots, certainly had a great affect on his good buddy.  
  
Randy jumped up and quickly opened the door.  
  
"You filthy, womanizing, idiotic bastard, how could you treat her like this. Did God bless with everything but a heart? You ass clown. You are a pathetic excuse for a man!" the woman huffed.  
  
"Amy" both men exclaimed simultaneously. Amy barged in the room uninvited, not particularly caring for proper etiquette at the moment. She was facing John and though he had nothing to do with why she was here, the man still received a menacing glare from the Queen of Extreme. She whipped around to face Randy once again. She spoke again but this time her voice had lowered considerably and her voice was filled with emotion as though she was going to cry.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
Randy didn't need to ask her what she was talking about and to be truthfully honest with himself, he wasn't at all surprised that she had come. It was just a matter of time before Trish told her and he found her at his door ready to tear him apart. The time had come and the time was now and though Randy had faced many opponents bigger and stronger that he, this woman was a bit too intimidating for his taste. Maybe it was because he knew the reason she was there and couldn't blame her one bit.  
  
"What in the blue hell is going on here?" John asked in confusion. He really hated being the last to know things but hated not knowing at all even more.  
  
Randy and Amy shared a glance between each other before Randy finished the story he was about to tell John before Amy interrupted. John sat there shocked and guilt ridden. If he hadn't slept with Gail then Randy would have never used Trish. But then again, if things didn't happen the way they had, then Randy would have never been with Trish and John had a strong feeling that Trish in Randy's life was a far better thing than it could be a bad thing. Besides, Trish was an amazing girl. He had had opportunities to talk to her before and she was extremely smart and funny and really down to earth. It certainly didn't hurt that she was probably one of the most beautiful and sexiest women alive. Damn Orton.  
  
"Maybe I should the two of you alone to talk" John offered.  
  
"No… please stay…I need your help". Randy turned to Amy, "and yours too".  
  
Amy was ready to let him have it yet again but the moment her eyes met his crystal blues, she knew the truth. She plainly saw it before her and she truly began to wonder how Trish hadn't noticed. But then again, considering the situation, she probably wouldn't have either if she were in Trish's shoes.  
  
"Alright Orton, I'll bite, only because I strongly believe that the eyes never lie and I see love in yours. But I swear to God, all I need is one reason Orton, just one, and I'll have the rest of our friends on you so fast, you won't know what hit you. So don't mess it up."  
  
If it weren't for that fact that underneath all of the layers of threats, Amy was willing to help, Randy would have strongly contemplated leaving the country. Amy looked dead serious, but Randy also knew that Amy didn't just talk shit, she meant what she said. But he wouldn't have to worry because he wouldn't mess up this time. This had to work out. They just had to. There was no room for failure and with everything on the line, Randy Orton had never been more motivated than today.


	7. Chapter 7

I Disclaim!

Thank you for the reviews and I need to give credit to the song I used. It's Mariah Carey's "Melt Away". I was contemplating breaking this chapter into two but seeing my bad habit of procrastinating when it comes to posting, I decided not to. And I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm in a rush and it's too long to edit. LOL. Hope you guys enjoy.

Trish sighed as she heard the insistent knocking on her door. It had been one week since her slumber party with Amy and Lisa and she had to admit that she was glad to finally tell someone about Randy. He occupied her thoughts more than she would like and talking to someone was like a big weight being lifted off her shoulders. She was sure it was Terry coming to invite her down for drinks with the rest of the guys since they had already sent Amy, Matt, Chris, Jay and Adam to do the same. Trish had politely declined, wanting to stay in for the night and do some reading. It seemed like ages since she read a decent book considering her hectic schedule. As the knocking continued, Trish decided to answer it. Terry was a sweetheart and she thought it would be less rude to decline his invitation than it would be ignore his presence. She rested her book upside down on the coffee table and slid her reading glasses to rest on top of her head. She quickly jumped off the big comfy chair and looked through her peep hole and opened the door. To her surprise, it wasn't Terry, it was John Cena. The feeling of sheer surprise and shock must have been reflected in her facial expression because the smirk on John's face seemed like he thoroughly enjoyed surprising the petite blonde by showing up in front of her door.  
  
"John…hey, what are you doing here?" Trish stuttered. The wheels were turning in her head. Something was going on. It had to be. It's not that she had anything against John at all, they were very friendly to one another, but they never really hung out together outside of the arenas and restaurants after joint pay per views.  
  
"Actually, just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I noticed all of your friends were downstairs having drinks and having a laugh you were noticeably missing from all the fun. I was just wondering if there was anything wrong" his voice came off smooth and confident. Nothing for her to be suspicious about.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I've been told I can be intrusive sometimes. I really didn't come here to butt in your business but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The last time I saw you was on the elevator ride with Randy and Gail and you had left seemingly upset and you have been missing in action lately…I asked Amy about you and she seemed upset".  
  
The expression on Trish's face quickly made John rectify his words.  
  
"No, No…don't get me wrong. Not to upset you. I think she's really worried about you two. Everyone agrees that you haven't been yourself lately and though I'm hardly around to see it, I have taken notice since I've been here."  
  
Trish cleared her throat, very relieved to hear that Amy wasn't mad at her, having her best friend mad at her was definitely not another problem she needed to add to her list of many. She looked up at the handsome doctor of thuganomics, which he likes to call himself, and smiled, a real genuine smile.  
  
"Thanks John and don't worry about it. You're not being intrusive or anything. I'm touched by your concern but everything's fine. Well…not everything, but nothing I can't handle. I think I just need some time to think through things and figure it out for myself, not to mention there is somewhere else I really wanted to be today and I've been trying all week to work something out and I couldn't…I'm just disappointed about that. John nodded his head in understanding and gave her a heart melting smile.  
  
"Well, I hope whatever it is that's troubling you, you'll work it out soon, you know…your doing a great injustice to society when you hardly flash those pearly whites and gorgeous smile". He winked at her and let out a laugh, along with Trish. He bid his goodbye just after quickly glancing down the hotel hallway as if on cue. Trish heard feet quickly hitting the soft carpet. Not paying much attention she went to close the door but found the door unmoving. Her eyes facing downwards saw a pair of stylish black dress shoes and knew immediately that someone was physically holding the door open and if it hadn't been for the fact that she could tell in an instant his presence the second he walked into any room where she happened to be, she would have been terrified to look up.  
  
"Randy, what do you want?" she sighed before moving her attention away from his shoes, which happened to be new, she mentally noted, and moved up to look him in the face.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked, genuinely curious. He was wearing brand new attire, from top to bottom.  
  
"I just do" she hastily answered. "You never answered my question though Randy, what are you doing here?"  
  
Randy made sure that she was looking dead in his eyes when he answered. He was tired of her shutting down on him and if that meant that he had to at least provoke her to become angry, then he would do it. At least anger was some sort of emotion.  
  
"Wow, considering what a wonderful job you've been doing avoiding me, I'm surprised you haven't yet forgotten my name" Trish knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to evoke some expression from and by her obvious assumptions, he was going with anger. As she looked in to his eyes, it was as if a challenge, daring her to fight back and put him in his place, but if she wasn't mistaken, Trish could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness and hurt in his eyes as he mentioned her avoiding act that she had been pulling for the past couple of weeks.  
  
Trish opened her mouth to deny such a claim but shut it quickly since she knew that she was deliberately avoiding him and because of the obvious reasons that she had, there really was no use in making herself look like a fool trying to explain herself. Instead, when she opened her mouth once again to speak, she changed the topic completely.  
  
"Well you've obviously dressed up quite nice tonight. I see your donning new wardrobe. The pants is a nice fit especially with the different style…more closer fitted but still roomy enough be comfortable and the open collar looks good. The entire black ensemble brings out the colour of your eyes. I must admit, Orton, you do have style. So did you get all primped up because you were hoping I'd throw in a few more hours of sex or perhaps you wanted try something new in the bedroom or do you have late night rendez-vous with Gail. Word around here is that she's been hanging on your coat tails trying to get you to take her back. Looks like your plan worked brilliantly. So the only question I have to ask myself is, why do you keep coming back? You got what you set out to get."  
  
"First of all, if you weren't a wrestler, you could add fashion stylist to your long list of talents that could get you a good day job. You really pay attention to detail. Secondly, yes, Gail has been hounding for us to get back together BUT I am not dressed up because of her. If I wanted to be with her, I would have done it already…" Trish interrupted him,  
  
"You know, you are quite the complicated man. First you want her, now you don't…make up your mind! And what about your fool proof plan to win over the little wench?"  
  
Randy smiled to himself. She was getting angry at him and if he wasn't mistaken, a tad bit jealous. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance after all.  
  
"Haven't you ever been in a situation where you've wanted to something a lot and you set out to obtain it, so you work really really hard and along the way, you obviously run into obstacles. Well those obstacles help you rethink things, to make sure that you still want it, but along the way, you realize that you don't. You find something better, more fulfilling and satisfying and in the end it was the one thing that was right in front of you all along. I guess all the trouble and hard work just makes you cherish it and appreciate it all the more".  
  
Trish could hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in his eyes. She felt her heart tremble with his words but scolded herself, she shouldn't get her hopes up.  
  
"No, I haven't been in a situation like that and if you aren't dressed up for Gail, what are you dressed up for standing outside of my room door?" Trish asked quickly running a hand through her long locks.  
  
"Well, I was getting to that before you interrupted me the last time. I'm dressed up because I'm taking you out to dinner". He gave her a wide smile.  
  
"You mean in public?" she asked. She was seriously contemplating whether Randy had gone mad since the last time she had seen him.  
  
"Well…last time I checked, that is where all the restaurants are" Randy had already figured that Trish would become suspicious of his idea. To be honest, he was almost sure that if he just knocked on her room door she wouldn't have opened it for him. Thank God for John. Though John had every intention of checking up on Trish, his prolonged visit had a bit to do with the fact that Randy had asked him to keep her busy at the door so that when Randy showed up, she couldn't just ignore him.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you have up your sleeve Randy, but I'm not going to take the chance. I don't wanna go out tonight" she said as she turned from him and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Besides, I don't have anything to wear" she called out from inside. Randy knocked softly on her bedroom door before entering and for the first time, Trish noticed one of his hands behind his back. As she was about to question him, he brought the hidden hand to the front revealing a average size gold box. It was frilled with cream ribbons and there was a single red rose pinned to the top. His outstretched his hand, giving her the box and pleading with his eyes for her to accept it.  
  
"Well, you've got something to wear now. Any more excuses?" he asked.  
  
Trish took the box from him, curious, but most of all surprised that he had brought something for her. She removed the rose and laid it across her pillows on the bed and then she slowly undid the ribbons, making sure not to rip them. She uncovered the lid and dug through the soft tissue paper. When she pulled out the dress, she was floored. It was beyond gorgeous. It was a white strapless dress. The top part of the dress was diamond studded and came to the waist and from there the material fell straight down, in a satin material. The bottom of the dress was longer at the back leaving a trail and judging from the size of the dress, Trish was more than sure it would hug every curve on her body. Of course that's how you're supposed to wear it. After a while of gazing in awe at the beautiful dress, her eyes wandered up to meet Randy's.  
  
"Put it on" he said softly.  
  
"Randy, where could you possibly take me wearing this?" she asked.  
  
"It's a surprise…Now for the love of God, would you please go put the dress on. I'd much rather admire the dress on you. I assure you…you compliment it much better than the hanger" he laughed softly and against her better judgment, she agreed to the night out. Randy excused himself out of the room while she changed and got ready and Trish couldn't help but admonish herself for giving in. She could no longer deny that things were becoming increasingly harder for her emotionally when it came to Randy. It didn't help that he was being especially sweet and caring to her lately. It only gave her hope that maybe she wasn't just his bedroom slut, but she didn't want hope, because in the end, when he walked back to Gail, that same hope will be the cause of her devastation.  
  
Trish stepped out of her bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. She decided to keep her hair straightened but she clipped half to the back while the rest remained hanging loose. She would have said she looked good, but to anyone else, they would have said she was being incredibly modest. She looked the picture of perfection. The moment Randy turned her way, he was at a loss for words. He always knew she was gorgeous and not to mention sexy as hell, but seeing her in that dress, she had a timeless beauty about her that made him fall in love all over again. It's quite funny actually that he could no freely admit that he was in love with this woman, when it wasn't even a few months ago, that he vehemently denied having any romantic feelings for her at all. He wasn't sure where along the lines things changed, but that didn't really matter.  
  
He watched walk across the hotel, grabbing her things and throwing them into a small white purse. She finally looked up and walked over to him and stood right in front of him.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready".  
  
Randy looked into her eyes and he made sure not to mask any emotion when he told her, "You look gorgeous". He smiled happily when he noticed a blush creep up to her cheeks. He gently grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Let's go".  
  
As Trish stepped out of Randy's shiny black Ferrari, she noticed the restaurant was extremely fancy. She guessed that's where the dress came in. He held the door open for her and as she stepped through, she noticed the beautiful lobby. If it weren't for the fact that they were in California, home of the Hollywood stars, she would have said the restaurant looked more like a banquet hall. A tall and very proper man walked over to them and introduced himself as the host. He explained that they were going to be taken upstairs where there is a separate quarters where the celebrities usually go. He clarified that the place was quite smaller ( it could only hold 50 people) than the restaurant on the main floor which held up to 300. Trish nodded as the man spoke but he kept going on and on and she began to get tired of standing there listening to him. He was explaining all the fine intricate details of the building such as architecture, art, chandeliers, etc. She couldn't speak for everyone, but when she came to a restaurant, she didn't come to hear about it's architecture, she came to eat. When he was finally done he walked in front of the two of them leading them to the VIP room. As he hurried ahead, Randy bent down and whispered in her ear, "Sorry bout that, I didn't know they had to do all that in these posh restaurants, otherwise I would have opted for Burger King. I know how you like your burgers and fries". Trish giggled and elbowed him in his side, not too hard.  
  
They finally reached their destination and as they walked in Trish couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful. There were chandeliers hanging all over the room but the centre had a large chandelier decorated with crystals and gold. She noticed balloons around the room as well as if they're was some sort of party. She took notice to the tables and chairs surrounding one table that happened to be in the centre of the room, right under the large chandelier. Trish was a bit confused. There room looked big enough to seat 50, but the tables and chairs didn't look like enough and the kicker of it all was that they were the only people in the room.  
  
"Randy, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't restaurants typically have people in them…you know, like people eating?"  
  
Randy laughed. "Not tonight honey, it's just you and me for now". "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me, that you arranged all of this?" he nodded and Trish was speechless. That seemed to be the going theme for tonight. He did something spectacular for her and she was left speechless and Trish Stratus is hardly ever speechless. She turned to him and smiled. Tonight was going be a memorable one and the night had just begun.  
  
They had spent hours laughing and talking to one another and Trish for the first time, felt extremely happy and at ease. 'There was only one thing that made her a little sad but Randy had cheered her up loads considering the depressed mood she had been in earlier. Well…he was actually part of the reason for the depression', she thought to herself. At this point, he had taken the liberty of feeding her a chocolate dipped strawberry, but he insisted that he just put the whole thing in her mouth which Trish strongly disagreed to. The last thing she needed was to get chocolate all over her beautiful dress. Her beautiful WHITE dress!  
  
"Fine" he said in a playful huff, like a little boy whose punishment was no desert. "How about a dance?" "Uh…Randy, there's no music" she whispered. He instinctively raised an eyebrow and the sounds of Mariah Carey came floating throughout the room. He held his hand in which she accepted and they began to dance. She rested her head against his chest, just enjoying the moment.  
  
You come to me with a casual flow And suddenly, my defences start to go When you talk to me in that sensual tone It envelops me and I lose my self control And baby, I just melt away Fall like rain Every time I see your face, I go off I just want to break it down Anytime you come around Maybe I could melt away in your arms  
  
Imagining that your taking it slow And so tenderly Till the feeling overflows When you look at me I go soft and cave in And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening And baby, I just melt away Fall like rain Everytime I see your face, I go off I just want to break it down Anytime you come around Maybe I could melt away in your arms You and me in a cloud of reverie Spin around inside my head unendingly Thoughts run wild as I sit and rhapsodize Pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine  
  
Both listened intently at the words of the song and both thought how perfect it suited them. Trish closed her eyes and felt the tearing welling inside, begging to come down. She loved this man. She loved him more than life itself and it was killing her inside to pretend that she didn't care.  
  
And baby, I just melt away Fall like rain Everytime I see your face, I go off I just want to break it down Anytime you come around Maybe I could melt away in your arms And baby, I just melt away Fall like rain Everytime I see your face, I go off I just want to break it down Anytime you come around Maybe I could melt away in your arms  
  
She wanted to be with him but even her tremendous desire to be with him didn't help the insecurity of being rejected by him. She would take her time. She would take what he offered for now but she knew that she couldn't take much more. As much as it would hurt to walk away, it hurt too much as it was being his bed filler. She just hoped that that famous saying was true 'Let something go, and if it comes back, it's yours, but if it doesn't, it was never meant to be'. She would just have to cross her fingers and pray to God that they were meant to be, because she really didn't want to picture life without him.  
  
It took a while for them both to realize that they were still swaying to the music and the song had already finished. Neither complained about the extra time in each other's arms.  
  
"Hey babe, I've got one more surprise for you" Randy said.  
  
Trish looked at him curiously wondering what the hell he could be talking about. What more could he possibly have done?  
  
"Well, I distinctly remember you mentioning to me a couple of weeks about how today is a certain someone's birthday and I also know from my sources that you've been fighting tooth and nail to go see them. Obviously you didn't get to go so, um….Surprise!"  
  
His hands which were already placed on her hips, were used to turn her around to face the door and to her surprise, in came her mother and father.  
  
"Mom!" Trish ran towards her mother and gave her a big hug and kiss.  
  
"Happy Birthday, I was so disappointed that I couldn't spend it with you because it's like tradition or something that we all get together and buy a cake and go out to eat" Her mother and laughed and stroked her daughter's hair. After a few more words, Trish moved on to her father and so the cycle started again. Another big hug and kiss and rambling words of endearment. Trish could hear Randy clear his throat and in as when she looked to his direction, there stood her two sisters, her brother-in-law, her younger sister's boyfriend and her two extremely adorable little nephews. This time, Trish didn't hold back the tears. She went to everyone and welcomed them.  
  
The night had gone on beautifully and Trish was now pulled aside from her mother and younger sister where they were chatting. She would, on occasion, glance Randy's way and notice him dividing his attention to laughing it up with her father and brother-in-law while playing her little nephews that had really taken a liking to him.  
  
"You know Trish, he's definitely a looker" her mother said when she noticed her daughter staring off at the handsome young man. She blushed and brushed her mother off. "Mom, we're just friends" she said, not very convincingly. Her sister Christy wasn't buying it and neither was her mother.  
  
"Sister dear, a friend doesn't do all of this for another friend" she said using her hands to get her point across.  
  
"He arranged all of this Trish. He's the one that called us up. Each one of us. He arranged our flights, he bought plane tickets, which we insisted he not do but since he had gotten the flight information and number and refused to give it to us until the tickets were paid for, we never got the chance to pay for it ourselves."  
  
Trish stared at her mother and sister in bewilderment. He had really gone to so much trouble for her. To make her happy. She glanced at him once again and he caught her this time, he gave her wink and his famous smile before making his way over with the remaining of her family members following suit. As they all chatted together and having a great time, she came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. He looked so natural in between her family, as if he belonged there. He gently kissed her temple and bent his head down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"We need to talk later on tonight"  
  
He felt her body tense for second and in that same moment, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second. She immediately relaxed, not wanting to bring attention to herself. She nodded her head and turned slightly in his arms to look up at him.  
  
"Yeah we do….and it's been long overdue". She gripped his hands tighter and gave him a small but insecure smile. Tonight was going to seal her fate. She always said "Preparedness meets opportunity" and tonight, she was going to prepare herself for the worst. She was going to prepare herself to get heart broken.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews guys! Well...here's another chapter and please forgive any typing or grammatical errors, I hate editing. Hopefully I'll be getting chapters out a bit more faster. I already have an idea what I want to have transpire in the next couple of chapters. Since I have Fridays off, hopefully I'll be getting out a chapter a week. I'll even try for another one this weekend. Anyways...hope you guys enjoy.

I Disclaim....

The clock read near 1am and Randy wasn't sure if he should call Trish or not. He was sure that he had broken down some of those walls that Trish had built around herself. His conscious chastised him that the only reason those walls were built was because of him. He shook his head to free his negative thoughts and focused on what he would say to her when she met him. Well, he knew what he wanted to say, just not sure exactly how to say it. He glanced at the clock one more time, realizing that the minute hand hadn't even moved since he last checked. He sighed to himself. He was full emotions and he couldn't tell which one superseded which. He was anxious, scared, delighted, happy, nervous. He got up and made his way to the refrigerator and grabbed a cold beer while he waited for her. Randy had definitely enjoyed spending time with her family but he decided that they all might want some time alone with their daughter and her mother since it was her birthday and all. They had to fly out tomorrow morning early and Randy wondered how they would be able to wake up in time to get to the airport to catch their flight. He recalled as he pulled Trish away from her family for a little bit and he clearly remembered as she turned around and she had this big smile across her face. He could tell it was genuine and he felt a surge happiness course through him to know that he had helped put that smile there, even it was more indirectly, he was sure she was more happy to actually see her family. He explained to her that she should spend some time alone with her family and that he would be waiting in his hotel room so they could have that "talk". He handed her a spare key to his room and didn't leave until she reassured him that she would come tonight no matter what time it was. He was sure he detected a bit of nervousness in her eyes but it didn't last long as she replaced it with a smile and nod before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. She barely pulled away so that her lips were still lingering dangerously close to his, she whispered,  
  
"Thank you".  
  
He smiled and before letting go of her, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered back,  
  
"No need".  
  
He bid farewell to her parents and made sure to tell them what a beautiful and amazingly wonderful daughter they raised. They were lucky to have her, and so was he.  
  
To past the time, he decided to give John a ring. He talked to John for awhile and was happy to learn that his friend was still at the hotel. Well… it sucked that his flight was delayed until tomorrow evening, but at least he would get some extra time with him before he flew back to meet up with the rest of his Smackdown! Roster. John had invited him over but he opted to stay in for when Trish came back. After hanging up with John he decided to rest while he waited so he turned on the television and stretched across the plush white leather couch. His forearm rested across his forehead as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was extremely tired but he refused to fall asleep.  
  
Randy's eyes flew open as he heard a light knocking on his hotel door. He glanced at his watch, realizing that only a half and hour had past. He quickly jumped up to get the door. He wondered why Trish would be knocking since he gave her a key but figured that she might have forgotten or probably misplaced it. Without thinking, he opened the door and came face to face with a petite woman but it wasn't Trish. It was Gail and she was the last person Randy wanted to see right now.  
  
Gail sized him up carefully. God she had missed him. She unconsciously licked her lips as she remembered exactly what was under those clothes that fit him oh so perfectly. So she had been a bit promiscuous, but she knew Randy really loved her. She knew his game and she had tried to ignore it. She didn't want him to know that he could get the best of her but he obviously could and it had come to a point where Gail didn't mind being seen as weak, as long as she ended in between Randy's sheets once again.  
  
"What are you doing here Gail?" he didn't seem to happy to see her but Gail reassured herself that she could easily rectify that situation. She walked into his hotel room uninvited. She wanted to talk and what Gail wanted, Gail got.  
  
Randy contemplated whether he should actually save his time and kick her out, whether it was by politely asking her or calling hotel security. He glanced in her direction and he figured it would be much better for to just say what she had to say and then he would send her on her way.  
  
"Alright, fine, you win okay, say what you gotta say and then be gone…I'm expecting someone"  
  
Gail's eyes narrowed because she knew exactly who he was expecting.  
  
"You mean Trish" she spat. The utter hate and disgust she felt for Trish Stratus was more than apparent and despite the fact that she wanted to strangle Randy for sleeping with Trish of all people, she had to give him credit. He definitely knew how to play hard ball and she found it more of a turn on than anything else.  
  
Randy didn't bother confirming her suspicions since he could really care less. He closed the door and locked it before turning his heel and approached her. He continued to walk until he was right in front of her. He lifted one eyebrow as a way of telling her that she better start talking. Gail's smirk couldn't be contained. The hardest part was actually getting him to listen and since she got that covered, he would now be putty in her hands. She closed the space between them and she didn't waste anytime. One hand was already working at pulling up the dress shirt he was wearing and her nails erotically rubbed against his chest. Her other hand fiddled with his belt buckle. Randy try to suppress a groan but he wasn't completely successful. It was just the ammunition Gail needed to keep going. This was going to be easier than she had originally thought.  
  
Randy was trying really hard to keep his libido under control but was having a hard time. He could picture Trish's beautiful smile and the way she looked in the gorgeous white dress she was wearing tonight. By this time, Gail was already on her tip toes leaving a trial of kisses along his neckline. Despite the height difference, Gail was aggressive and positioned Randy in front of the couch before pushing him down. He fell back against the soft leather couch. Gail took this opportunity and took a seat in his lap and continued her assault on his neck. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and kept moving lower. Randy didn't bother trying stop the groan that was begging to come out. He knew Gail was a very sexually creature. She was sexy and erotic and despite what past history they had, he couldn't deny that. He did, after all, date for a long time. He couldn't help the feeling of familiarity as she slowly kissed his lips. He grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. He wasn't thinking at all, he was in the moment right now, it was kind of way to reminisce on all the times he had been with Gail before she so bitterly betrayed him. For a fleeting moment, he debated how fare it was to forgive John and give him a second chance yet wasn't able to forgive Gail…or was he? He mentally shook his thoughts clear. He loved Trish and he more than sure that she was the woman for him. Having Gail kiss him, he felt a different sensation than it was Trish. With Gail, he was no doubt turned on by her, but she didn't cause the storm emotions Trish did when she touched him or kissed him. He wasn't needy for her touch like he was Trish's. He wasn't electrified and passion filled, his heart didn't flutter and race a mile a minute. No…he loved Trish, but like any red blooded male, his libido had eventually won over his conscious telling him that this was wrong, and he continued to allow her to kiss him, and he kissed her as well.  
  
Trish entered the hotel with a big smile on her face. God how she had missed her family. She would be sure to thank Randy properly for all he had done for her. On the subject of Randy, her parents had loved him as well as the rest of her family. They deemed him "the one" and they were sure that the next event they all met up would be for Randy and Trish's wedding. Trish knew they were teasing her but she couldn't help but notice the seriousness in her parents eyes. Her smile faltered as she remembered her true predicament with Randy. She had admonished herself enough times to know that she shouldn't get her hopes of hearing "I love you" tonight, or even hopes of wanting to pursue an actual relationship with her but her giddy side had taken over. Part of her told her that she had nothing to worry about. Why would he go to all this trouble for her if he didn't at least care just a tad bit for her? She smiled to herself, it was all going to be alright. Maybe Trish Stratus would have her happy ending. As far as she was concerned, it was long overdue. She making a beeline for the elevators, wanting to get to Randy as soon as possible but she happened to notice Amy and Matt in the lounge along with Adam and Chris. Straying from her path, she walked towards her friends wanting to say hello and see how they were all doing. She loved them to death so there was no option of skipping out on them and even if she had wanted to, there was no escape because Chris had spotted her and was waving her over. A large smile spread across her face as she looked at her friends all ready to greet her with open arms. She made her way over and received a hug from each before settling between Chris and Adam. They had all chatted for a good 10 minutes before Amy excused herself to the bathroom and dragged Trish with her. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed Amy was full of questions.  
  
"Well…so what's the 411 on the situation with Randy?…do you need me to kick his ass or I should I go and kiss his feet for making my best friend the happiest woman on Earth because judging by that smile on your face, I'm thinking it's the latter." Amy laughed and couldn't help but smile along with her friend. Trish's good mood was contagious or something and she was truly happy for her friend. She would have never thought that Randy Orton would get the job done, but Trish's happiness was important than who made her happy and as long as she treated her like the amazing woman she was, Amy would have no troubles and neither would any of their other friends… as soon as they find out that is.  
  
"Amy, tonight was amazing and I can hardly believe that Randy went out of his way to do it all for me" Trish gushed. She continued to tell Amy about her evening and while listening to her Amy would have patted herself on the back right now if she could for helping create such a brilliant plan with Randy and John. Trish mentioned how Randy wanted to talk tonight so Amy didn't want to keep her. She told her to go on and she would explain to the guys that you headed up to bed because you had a long night. Both friends hugged each other and Trish reminded her….  
  
"Be sure to tell the guys I said goodnight and I'll see you guys at one for lunch." "Yeah no problem…oh and Trish…" Trish held the door open and turn to look at her friend.  
"Ya" "You know where to find me if you need me" she said and gave her wink. She laughed at her friend's comment and made her way to the elevators. This was it. It was make or break for Trish.  
  
Trish slid the key in the slot and opened the door. There was only one light on in the room so she figured that he must be there. No use calling out for him. She set her purse on the side table by the entry and made her way towards the lighted room. She could hear the television set on and found the room in no time.  
  
When Trish reached the doorway she felt the room begin to spin. There was Gail Kim straddling Randy on his couch as they were shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Trish was paralysed. She couldn't move but her mind so desperately try to fight it because the last thing she wanted to do was stand there and watch the man that she truly thought gave a damn about her, exchange spit with his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"The love of my life…" she remembered him saying. She quietly inhaled and exhaled slowly to keep her heart beat normal and she was fighting everything she had in her not to cry. She was an idiot. Plain and simple. She should have known better and she should have gone with her gut instinct that told her that she shouldn't let down those walls. He played her for a fool. Again. And it was all her fault. The moment she felt some feeling return to her, she quickly turned on her heel and made her way to the door. They didn't have to know she was there. She would give him the cold shoulder. He deserve any explanations from her. After only a few steps, her ruffled state caused her to knock one of the centrepieces off the table which created a resounding bang throughout the room. Startled, Randy and Gail pulled away from each other and Randy could have died right there. She had seen him. She had seen them together. He could tell from her rigid posture that he was going to get an earful. Randy was at a loss for words. What could he possibly say to her? He couldn't tell her that he was acting with his dick rather than his head and heart. It was the truth but it was no excuse. Before he could even muster up a few words, Gail took it upon herself to break the ice.  
  
"Hey blondie…fancy seeing you here? I can't imagine why though. You're used to making these trips late at night though, aren't you? Well don't worry… I'm gonna free up your night schedule because I'm taking my boyfriend back" the superiority in her voice was extremely apparent and Trish wanted nothing more than to throttle her neck and throw in a couple of punches. Trish hadn't bother to turn around to face them, but she could already picture Gail's smirk across her face…like she was some sort of winner. But Trish already knew, she was the winner. Gail got the happy ending not her and no matter how much she would have liked to rearrange Gail's face, she didn't blame Gail at all…however Randy was a different story.  
  
Randy's eyes turned to Gail's direction.  
  
"Gail…Out…Now!" his voice was calm but the tone of his voice was so menacing that Gail didn't bother to rebuttal. Without another word she made her way out but not before making sure to stop by Trish and give her a victory smirk. Trish remained stoic. She hadn't moved a muscle as she stared straight ahead.  
  
"Trish…" he whispered hoarsely. He stared at her back in silence for a couple of minutes before she turned around to face him. The moment she did so, he wished she hadn't. He could clearly see the tears threatening to spill over. He took a step closer to her but she only back away more, creating an even larger gap between them.  
  
"Have you had your fun?" she asked him. Her voice was barely a whisper and for the first time she didn't bother hiding anything. There was nothing to hide anymore because there was no use.  
  
"Trish…there's no excuse that'll be good enough so I won't even try but I swear it didn't mean…." but she cut him off.  
  
"Hey now…I'm just your whore, therefore you don't owe my any explanations" she didn't bother to stop the tears from falling. Her hated showing him that he had hurt her but she didn't have the energy anymore.  
  
"Forgive me for not giving you a two week notice but I've had enough…and besides, I'm obviously not needed anymore."  
  
Randy quickly made his way toward her and grabber her hand which she quickly pulled away as though it had burned her. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to be in his presence anymore. She turned her back and walked to the door. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door but before leaving she stopped, after a couple of seconds, with a tear filled voice, she said the one thing Randy didn't want to hear before she finally walked away…  
  
"Goodbye."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: can you believe, I actually dished out a chapter back to back! I'm gonna give myself a tap on the back of you don't mind. LOL. I know it's getting kindy angst and believe you me, it's beyond difficult having to write these scenes with Randy and Gail so I'm gonna start making them as short as possible. LOL. Hope you guys enjoy and keep reviewing . I really do appreciate it.

_I Disclaim_

The moment his hotel room door closed behind her, the tears came full force. She quickly ran down the corridor of the hotel, desperately racking her brain for where she could go. She was pretty sure that Amy would still be downstairs in the lounge or there was a great possibility that they all decided to go out for a night out on the town. She decided to try her luck and try her hotel room. Right now, she wasn't looking for Amy to promise to beat Randy's ass, she just wanted someone to comfort her. Someone to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright and that she would move on from it all. She'd had her heart broken numerous times, but this time, it was different. This time, she felt it was the real thing, but then again, if we're all meant to be with that one somebody, how is it possible that you can love that person with all your being yet to them, you're nothing but they're toy?  
  
It then dawned on Trish that Vince tried to be funny and book Amy and Matt in different hotel rooms so she decided to try Matt's room first since that's where Amy usually migrated. She knocked a couple of times to no avail and she found out it quite symbolic that just like her love life, no one was on the other side to take her in and hold her. She trotted down the long hallway until she met with Amy's room door. She was sure she looked like hell considering all the crying she had been doing along the way. Hot tears once again arrived as the knocked on the room door. She wasn't sure if it were her imagination, but even her knock sounded like one of desperation and need. She was looking downwards at the intricate details of the hallway floor, silently praying that someone, anyone, answered the door. Her prayers were answered when she heard the door open.  
  
"Trish…"  
  
Trish's head shot up. That wasn't Amy's voice, or Matt's…it was John's…John Cena. Trish was taken by surprised, for one, John Cena was answering Amy's door and on top of that, by the looks of it, she had interrupted his shower because he was only clad in a small hotel complimentary towel. The water droplets were still apparent as they slid down his clean shaven body. Trish didn't know if she should be embarrass, apologize and leave or if she should question John and his presence in Amy's room. 'There was no way in hell that Amy would cheat on Matt…no way…well, John was definitely hot, but Amy wouldn't do such a thing' Trish's inner voice concluded. She decided to go with the latter…  
  
"J..John…what are you doing here?" she questioned.  
  
John looked at the beautiful woman before him and knew she had been crying. His curiosity was definitely peaked. Normally, he would be the one asking what they were doing there, but surveying Trish's current state, and the fact that she held no accusations in her voice, he didn't bother to give her a hard time. Besides, she was great girl and he wasn't about to have one of the nicest people that he'd ever had the privilege of meeting, hate him. Now that would definitely be a feat to accomplish but one that John had no desire to do.  
  
"Well actually, my flight was delayed till tomorrow evening but I just got off the phone with Stephanie and she said that since I'm getting trouble flying out that I can just take the rest of the week off and she'll write in my absence into the Smackdown! storyline."  
  
"Oh…um, I'm sorry, I must have gotten my rooms mixed up, I was looking for Amy" she said so quietly that John had to make a special effort to hear her.  
  
"Actually, this is Amy's room…her and Matt were passing by when I was trying to rebook a room for myself. Apparently the hotel was booked and since Amy had no intention of using her room, she offered it to me and I so graciously accepted it." John gave a small laugh that did nothing to brighten Trish's spirits.  
  
"If she's not in Matt's room then they must have gone somewhere or they could…." John stopped what he was saying because it was apparent that Trish wasn't listening. Whatever had her so shook up, was really weighing in on her.  
  
"Uh…Trish.." he said quietly, "I know I'm no Amy, but maybe I can help….you know, they say that it helps to talk about what's bothering you and I may not be able to give you great womanly advice, but I've been told I'm a great listener.  
  
Trish was touched by his offer and before she could answer she felt the waves of tears come back. She bowed her head and let the tears fall. John could tell by her loud breathing that she was crying. Without assessing the fact that he was still damp and in an extremely small towel, he grabber her and held her close.  
  
"What the hell happened…" he whispered. He pulled her in to his room and shut the door. He could tell she had a lot to say, and John was going to sit there and listen to every word she had to say, partially because he really did like her, and partially because he wasn't sure Trish would last so long while waiting for Amy's return.

Four coffees later, Trish was sitting on John's couch, trying to grasp the events of tonight. She was sure she went through every emotion possible tonight, from being sheltered and closed off to deliriously happy and in love then to complete numbness and now she was just plain angry. She was truly surprised at how sympathetic John was being. Aside from the fact that they weren't all that close, he was Randy's friend and that made it quite a struggle for Trish to explain not only the event of tonight but for the past months. He had been as supportive as Amy would have been and he did the same things Amy would do when she comforted her. She briefly wondered if Amy gave crash courses on how to be an amazing friend. She recalled how he had held her and stroked her hair, telling her that everything would work itself out. John had even so kind to offer her his guest bedroom. She accepted after thinking about it for a minute or two. She really didn't want to risk seeing Randy and Gail, especially together, and considering that they were both on the same floor and his room was practically right across from hers, the chances were quite high of having an unexpected run in. Assuming that Trish would be uncomfortable using her white formal dress as sleep wear, he offered her one of his hockey jerseys. He joked how she was special since she was representing, he let her way his Maple Leafs jersey. She had smiled appreciatively and had assured him that the jersey was fine after listening to him apologize profusely for not having any bottoms for her to wear since she was so tiny. She laughed to herself as she recalled the situation with John. However, her mind quickly went back to her moments of neediness as John reminded her that if they were meant to be, Randy would find a way back to her. She could only nod as though it all made sense to her. Logically it did, but emotionally, she was storm of emotions that just couldn't comprehend how she could have possibly let herself fall so deep and let down those walls around someone who she knew was bound to hurt her. Part of her chastised herself for letting down her guard but the other part told her that it was okay to have a bit of hope. She knew the grounds of their relationship before hand and if it weren't for her consent, the relationship wouldn't have continued. Trish knew the chances were slim, but if Randy and herself were to get a second chance, she promised herself that the slate would be wiped clean and they would start over because it was the only fair thing to do.  
  
She shook her head to free the depressing thoughts and tried to refocus her attention on the television screen. She turned around to see John moving around the kitchen area pulling things out of the cupboard and fridge. He had promised a night of relaxation and of course, there's no such thing as relaxation without junk food. Trish supplied no arguments since she was sucker for junk food, especially burgers and fries. She glanced his way as he walked in her direction, clad only in a pair of long baggy dark blue jeans. He set a tray of junk food on the coffee table which was situated right in front of her. He then returned to the kitchen to the grab the sodas and beer. When he set that down, he took a seat beside her and glanced at the television set.  
  
"Uh…Trish…do you mind if we watch something else? I mean, it's totally okay if you wanna watch this…I mean I am open minded… and besides I'm sure I could learn something…I mean the show is called 'Dora the Explorer' and even so, Boots the Monkey is hilarious!"  
  
Trish let out a fit of giggles before turning her attention to John.  
  
"And how is it John, that you know the name of the show? And how do you know the monkey's name?" Trish questioned. The look on John's face was priceless.  
  
"Hey, come on now, I've got a niece okay. She like loves Dora or something and she watches it all the time."  
  
By this time, Trish's giggles turned into out right laughter as she fell back against the sofa holding her stomach from all the laughter. John had the face of a boy whose hands were caught in the cookie jar and insisted it was because he was counting the cookies to make sure the dog didn't eat any.  
  
A blush now made rise to John's cheeks and he couldn't help but laugh a bit too. He noticed it was the first time he heard Trish really laugh since she first arrived at his door. The fact that it was genuine made him feel all the more better, even it was at his expense, it was worth it. When her laughter subsides, Trish once again turned his way, looking at him expectantly. With a guilty face, he admitted…  
  
"Okay okay, I've seen the whole first season on DVD…are you happy now? Mr. Thuganomics watches 'Dora the Explorer'." He playfully stuck his tongue out at her and she gave him a light smack in his sides.  
  
After a few more minutes of her teasing, they both decided against Dora and agreed on the rerun marathon of Friends and Will and Grace. After a couple of episodes and a few cookies and chips, Trish immediately jumped up off the sofa and ran to the bathroom. John wasn't sure if he should follow because by the look on her face, she looked sick. The sounds of loud heaving as though she was throwing up confirmed his suspicions and he got up and lightly knocked on the door before entering. There was Trish huddled over the toilet bowl, puking her insides out. He winced as he noticed her hold her sides in pain from all the vomiting. He bent down beside her and used one hand to gently rub her back while the other held back her hair while she emptied her insides out. John was the picture of calm, but inside he was freaking out. What the hell was wrong with her? The prospect of something seriously being wrong with her was enough to make him internally suffocate. He wasn't sure what to do, should he stay with her and make nothing happens or does he call for help? Maybe he should call Amy or Rand…well never mind that. He decided to stay with her when he realized that she had finally stopped. She slowly raised herself up off the ground and made her way to the sink. John quickly reached for one of the hotel's complimentary toothbrushes and handed it to her. She quietly accepted it and brushed her teeth. She splashed some water on her face before turning around to face him. Her hair was dishevelled and skin was completely flushed but when she saw John, she would have laughed if she hadn't felt so sick. John's entire body was flushed. He looked like he took a turn heaving down the toilet bowl.  
  
"You okay?" he asked softly.  
  
She brushed off his concern, "Yeah, I'm okay…maybe I just ate too much or maybe it was the junk food, I've noticed for the past few weeks that my eating habits have changed and I guess it's because of that that I've been having these urges to vomit. It's no the first time, but believe, I'm not gonna touch any more junk food because it's not worth all trouble afterwards."  
  
"Maybe I should take you to the doctor" he said. She gave him a warm smile but before she could politely decline his offer, there was knock at his door. It was really really late and both of them wondered who it could be. Trish was sure it wasn't Amy she had told John she would talk to Amy tomorrow since it was already late and she wasn't back at the hotel yet. John ran to get the door while Trish past a hand through her blonde locks. Maybe she would go to the doctor and as much as she loved John's company, she would much rather take Amy or Lisa with her. Tomorrow…I'll go tomorrow.Randy was about ready to knock again but before his hand could make contact, the door open to reveal his buddy John.  
  
"Randy…" John said surprised. This wasn't good. He wasn't sure what Randy's side of the story was but he was sure Trish wouldn't want to see him.  
  
"Hey…look I'm really sorry for bothering you so late but it's important. Look I think I really fucked…" Randy trailed off as he recognized a familiar petite blonde woman exiting John's bathroom wearing one of his jerseys.  
  
"Hey John, I'm gonna head to bed now…I'm kinda tired…" Trish turned around to finish her sentence but it never happened. There was Randy standing in the middle of John's living room and she wasn't prepared to face him. She gone through so much trouble to avoid him and he lands up right in the same hotel room as her. At first, she looked him straight in the eyes, not daring to back down, but decided to excuse herself as quickly as possible and get some rest. She really needed it and she was pretty sure that it was all the stress that was causing her to feel sick.  
  
Randy was beyond shocked to see Trish there. He would have assumed that she would be with Amy. Remembering Amy, he was sure she was going to skin him alive and use his skin for a coat or something. After a moment, he realized the flush complexions of both John and Trish and his mind started spinning a mile a minute. What was going on ? Did he interrupt something? Judging by both of them and their lack of clothing, Randy could only assume the worst.  
  
"Wow, you don't waste anytime do you? You thought you'd try to use reverse psychology so you screw my best friend!"  
  
Trish's jaw dropped open at not only his comments but the audacity of him saying it. John stood paralysed for a second. He didn't even think Randy would have assumed the situation in that way but now here he was stuck in the middle of these two and it was kind of a sense of déjà vu from when he was with Gail, except this time, he did nothing wrong.  
  
"I can't believe I actually came to try to figure out a way to make things better between us. To think I actually thought I loved you and that I was gonna actually tell you that tonight"  
  
Trish scoffed. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
"You sure do have a funny way of showing it. Let's see, was Gail a part of that surprise? You suck face with your ex-girlfriend and then tell another girl that you love her? I can't even imagine what you would have done had it been a proposal. What? An orgy?"  
  
"You're real funny Trish…and you!" he turned to face John. "To think we could actually move on and it seems as though you never learn…well you know what?…you can keep the whore, I don't need her services anymore…I got Gail back now…that's all wanted anyways."  
  
'Whore' she thought. He called her a whore. For the umpteenth time this evening, the tears returned. She let out a shaky breath before turning around and walking into the guest room. Randy noticed the look of hurt flash across her hazel orbs and he knew subconsciously that he didn't a single thing he said to her, he was just saying it out of anger and hurt, but the other part told him to move on. She had no right to hurt him. He knew he had hurt her, and it didn't make any sense to become so irrational with her considering that the present predicament was his fault, but then again, nothing was making sense to Randy.  
  
Trish was gone for a couple of minutes leaving John and Randy standing in the living room. John incredibly awkward and Randy incredibly angry. John hadn't thought about initiating any sort of conversation with Randy. If there was one thing he knew about Randy was that explaining anything to Randy while he was angry would only fall on deaf ears. Just as both men assumed she wouldn't return, she walked out of the room with the white dress in her hand. She walked right up to Randy and handed it to him.  
  
"This belongs to you" she said quietly.  
  
He shook his head and looked down at her and it was the first time since he stumbled upon her and John that he showed any emotion besides anger. With sad eyes he held the dress and pushed it closer to her.  
  
"It was made for you…It's yours" he said and with that he was gone.Gail arouse from her slumber to see who was her door at this hour. She opened her the door and to her surprise she found Randy standing there. He looked as though he had had a few drinks. She looked at him curiously. 'What could he possibly want after rejecting earlier on?' she wondered.  
  
"I made a mistake…I change my mind…I want you" he choked out. It was as if the words were forcing themselves back down. A smile spread across Gail's face. She knew something must have happened between him and Trish but that didn't matter. Give her some time and Randy would be asking "Trish who?".  
  
She pulled him in and kissed him fiercely. He fervently returned her kisses but when he looked at her, he didn't see Gail, he saw Trish. He felt the hot tears sting his eyes. He wouldn't cry…not until he was alone. 'It was over' he thought. It was over before it had even begun. 


	10. Chapter 10

There was a loud banging at the door that awoke Randy from his slumber. Well…he wasn't exactly sleeping, he had a bit of trouble doing that since a certain petite blonde broke his heart. He checked the clock located at the side of his bed. It was 9:30 am. He turned on his side, hoping that he would be able to ignore the sounds penetrating from his hotel door, perhaps they would get the hint and go away. His eyes instinctively opened and he was met with a sleeping Gail. He decided he'd rather suffer the pestering individual at the door than lay there reminded of all that he managed to mess up. He slid out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers and scuffled across the floor to open the door. Once he got there, he opened the door.  
  
"What the hell is your prob…." Randy's rant was interrupted with a clean right hook that sent him stumbling backwards a bit.  
  
He grabbed his jaw that was wreathing in pain to be met square in the eyes with none other than Adam Copeland. Randy would have given him a piece of his mind, not to mention of piece of his fist as well had not been for the intensity burning in Adam's glowing green eyes. He had a hint as to why the Toronto native was standing toe to toe with him at this very moment, and his gut told him that he should listen to him, despite the fact that he did give him one hell of a punch.  
  
Adam stared at him for what seemed like minutes. Not once blinking or allowing his eyes to avert to anything else around but into Randy's blue orbs. Truth be told, he didn't have any intention of hitting Randy, not until he was done saying what he had to say, but apparently he was even angrier than he thought and upon seeing Randy's face, sending a flying right hook was the first thing that came to mind. When he finally figured out what he wanted to say and exactly how he wanted to say it, he opened his mouth to speak, pronouncing every word clearly so that Randy got the message.  
  
"Look Orton, we've never been friends, and it looks like we never will. I don't care what business goes on in the middle of the ring, that's business, but when you intentionally seek out to hurt one of my best friends, then you've crossed the line. And believe me Randy, you have jumped so far past that line that by the end of my visit, you'll be lucky to still be breathing. So you better plead your case real good buddy, because believe me, you may be a match for me, but I've got three other buddies by the name of Chris, Jay and Terry that are just itching to get their hands on you".  
  
Randy swallowed hard before thinking of what to say. He may be tall, and strong, but he was no match for four men, especially to the likes of Adam, Chris, Jay and Terry. Randy knew when he was beat and right now, he was beat. His concern at the moment wasn't saving himself from an ass beating, but his thoughts settled on Trish, as it usually did, but looking into Adam's eyes, Randy knew the truth.  
  
"You're still in love with her aren't you?" he whispered.  
  
Adam opened his mouth to speak but for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to deny it. He knew it as truth, but for someone else to actually notice it was a totally different story. He was surprised to say the least that of all people, Randy was the first person that seemingly noticed his lingering feelings for Trish.  
  
Randy couldn't blame the guy, Trish was an amazing woman. His mind flashed back to John's hotel room and the way he had found her in his clothes, all flushed. Even in his fit of anger, he couldn't help but stop and take in her beauty. He was sure she didn't know just how beautiful she really was.  
  
"What do you know about love?" Adam whispered fiercely, interrupting Randy's train of thought.  
  
"You'd be surprised Adam. I'll be the first to admit that Trish and I, we weren't supposed to be anything more than bed buddies. She knew that and I knew that, but I think a part of me already knew that I was gonna get attached, a part of me already knew that I was addicted to her…I knew…immediately after I made the agreement with her…I knew it was gonna happen but I fought it every step of the way until I couldn't fight anymore".  
  
Adam gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Right, that's why you plan this lavish dinner at this beautiful upscale restaurant and invite her parents and the rest of her family so that she could be with her mother on her birthday. You went to such great lengths only to let her find you in a passionate embrace with of all people, Gail Kim. What did you expect her to think? Perhaps you could have gotten away with blaming male hormones, but you and Gail had a past. A past which you used Trish to rekindle. It doesn't matter what if you can other people believe you, that's not gonna get her back". Adam paused letting his words sink in, even to himself. His eyes widen as did Randy's at the implication of his words.  
  
"You believe me" Randy said, half relieved and the other astonished.  
  
"I didn't say that" Adam shook his in denial. He may not have said it, but he knew that's what he meant. Looking into Randy's eyes, he saw a man in love, but he also saw a man hurting. He knew that look so well because that was him for a long time after he and Trish broke up. Despite the fact that he still loved her, he learned how to put on the fake smile and pretend that the world was just peachy fabulous. Adam was fighting an inner struggle because he really didn't want to believe Randy really loved Trish. It would have made things so much more simpler but now, it was two people who were so desperately in love with each other and can't be with each other. It was like sad movie or something.  
  
"Why did you do it then?" Adam asked. Randy gave a hurtful smile before looking down at the floor. He was ashamed of himself.  
  
"I guess I was scared and not to mention, I am a guy. I had a beautiful woman who I used to think I loved, seducing me, rubbing herself all over me and I guess I let my libido take control over my common sense. I mean, Gail is familiar, I know what it's like being in a relationship with her, there's no chance to take, there's no room for rejection…With Trish on the other hand…she was always distant, never really talked that much about herself yet she listened quite intently about my and my problems. The night at the restaurant was the first time I felt like I really had a chance with this amazing woman…but what's one night compared to months of avoidance and distance?"  
  
"To be honest Randy, Trish isn't so much hurt by the fact that you and Gail were making out in your hotel room, she was more hurt by the words you told her in John's room". Amy hadn't told Adam everything that went on exactly, but she seemed really upset by them. As far as Trish was concerned, none of the guys knew a damn thing about what was going on and if it hadn't been for Amy's string of curses on the phone. He guys pretty much knew something was wrong when Amy kept asking Trish if she was sure she didn't want her to come over. Adam had to admit that he was surprised that Trish was spending the night with John but he wasn't concerned as to what they were doing. He knew Trish better than that and whatever feelings she had for Randy, she would never disrespect them by randomly sleeping with anyone that looked her way. He knew John would take care of her and as long as Trish was okay, Adam was a happy man.  
  
Randy cleared his throat, snapping Adam out of his thoughts.  
  
"Look, I can totally admit to my fair share of the blame and even if I did deserve it, that doesn't mean it hurt any less to know that my best friend and the woman I love slept together just hours after she and I had falling out".  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sleep together? John and Trish didn't sleep together. She stayed in the guest bedroom but that's as close as the two of them got when it came to sleeping arrangements". "Yeah well…she didn't deny it" Randy whispered. Adam could have sworn he detected hurt in his voice.  
  
"Of course she wouldn't deny. She just found you locked at the lips with Gail. Trish is stubborn, I'm sure you of all people would know that. She felt disrespected and therefore, she lashed out. In her mind, she thinks you don't care so either way it wouldn't make a difference to you" Adam rationalized.  
  
"I don't know if it's intentional or not, but why are you helping me?" Randy questioned.  
  
"Well…to be honest, this was definitely the last direction I would think our conversation would head but I don't have to dig too far deep to believe you when you say that you love her. Yes, you didn't fall in love the most conventional way, but don't they say loves sometimes surprises us in the most odd ways? And if I didn't know for a fact how much she really and truly loves you, I wouldn't waste my time. If there's anything to be said about Trish is that she's genuine and when she loves, she loves with all her being".  
  
Randy was thankful that Adam had stopped by. Hell, he could admit that he did deserve that punch. He felt like such an idiot for going off on both Trish and John like he did.  
  
"Honestly, I really doubt that she'll give me another chance, but I guess the at least I owe it to her to try. Even if she decides she doesn't want to be with me, I'm gonna make sure she knows that I love her".  
  
"Alright then, good luck buddy, you're gonna need it". Adam turned to leave but was stopped by Randy's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face him  
  
"Hey Adam…thank you" he smiled and Adam just nodded his head.  
  
"Oh and one other thing, on a scale from one to ten, how mad is Amy?, because depending on your answer, I might just have to plan out a different route around this place to save me from having to bump into her". Adam let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Don't worry bout it kid, I'll handle Amy. If you managed to gain a soft spot with her in the first place so that she could help you with Trish, then believe me, she can be handled".  
  
"Thanks man, now I really appreciate that!" and with that Adam turned and left. Randy knew what he had to do but before he could even think about how to approach Trish, there was a few things he had to do first.  
  
He quickly made his way back to the bedroom and packed his suitcase. Gail awoke during his haste to get things together.  
  
"Hey baby, what are you doing and who was at the door?" she asked sleepily. She was in her own dream world and to her, everything was perfect.  
  
"Actually, I've come to my senses and I realized that staying with you ain't gonna cut it. So I'm packing my stuff and I'm leaving and this time, I definitely not coming back" he said not once looking up, thinking it would take away precious time from packing his things up. After all, he was in a hurry to get back the love of his life.  
  
"What?" Gail screeched, sitting up in her bed. However, Randy decided not to repeat himself. He was on a mission and the sooner he got of this hotel room, the better.  
  
"Good luck with everything" and with that, he was gone.  
  
Once out of the room, Randy made his way downstairs to grab some breakfast, meanwhile, pulling out his cell phone. He dialled the familiar number and put the phone to his ears, praying to God that he got an answer.  
  
"What up?" the familiar voice came through the other end of the line.  
  
"John…it's Randy…can we talk?". Randy heard silence for a couple of seconds and feared the worse.  
  
"Hey Randy, how's it going? Uh…sure we can talk". Randy expelled a breath that he had been holding.  
  
"Thanks, I don't know where to start but I guess the beginning would be the best place" he laughed nervously. And that's exactly what he did.

"Trish would you stop fidgetting? You're making me nervous for you. Don't worry hun, the tests are gonna come back perfectly fine. You just wait and see" Amy said trying to reassure her best friend. Both Amy and Trish had been patiently waiting at the clinic in Toronto for over an hour. Both women had insisted that they wanted the result ASAP so the doctor who has been Trish's doctor for years now, assured them that he would send her blood work immediately and that they should expect an answer in two hours at most. It was considerably hot in the waiting room and Amy's palms was beginning to sweat, especially her right palm considering it was gripping onto Trish's hand. She had been holding her hand from the moment they sat down, the only way she could think to show physical support to her friend in need. Trish looked towards her friend and smiled appreciatively.  
  
"It's okay Ames, you can let go of my hand" Amy smiled and broke the contact with the blonde. She told Trish that she would be in the restroom freshening up and had questioned whether Trish would be alright. Before going, Amy notified the secretary that should the test results come back while she was away, nothing is to be read without her by Trish's side. The secretary smiled, commenting on the strong relationship that was apparent between Amy and Trish. Both women just smiled. After a couple of minutes, Matt came strolling through the door. Both women, but especially Trish had complained of hunger so Matt had gone on a quest to find some food for them. Upon seeing Trish just staring ahead, seemingly in a daze, he immediately noticed the few drops of tears streaming down her face. He quickly placed the cartons of food on the magazine table and immediately pulled her into a hug. He gently stroked her hair and offered her words of comfort as she buried her head into his chest, holding him tight as she let the tears fall. Amy returned from the restroom to see the scene before and her head immediately shot to the secretary.  
  
"Ma'am, I promise you, the results haven't even come yet, there is no way I would dream of disrespecting your wishes. I think the stress of it all is really catching up to her". Amy sighed in defeat. She really wished she could do something for her best friend, but the situation was really out of her control. Right now, the best thing she could do was to pray for her, hoping that whatever had her feeling so ill wasn't anything serious. She looked at her loving boyfriend and her amazing friend and just smiled to herself. Her world was standing right before her. Matt and Trish. Amy herself felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of the worst possibilities for her friend. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The last thing Trish needed was any negative thoughts and Amy was going to make sure that Trish truly understood that she was there for her and that she would be strong for her when she felt she had no strength left. In any case, Trish had done the same for her on numerous occasions, particularly helping her through when her and Matt had come across relationship problems. Amy pasted a smile on her face as she approached the two to which Matt looked up and gave Amy a reassuring smile that she's was settling down. Before either could mention a thing about the present situation and restore confidence in the usually bubbly Trish Stratus, they heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their voice. All three heads shot up immediately, all landing in the particular direction of the sound.  
  
"Trish…your test results are in and I think we need to go over the results". Trish nodded her head though internally, she felt paralysed. Her doctors words struck a cord of fear in her, however, the doctor didn't seem OVERLY concerned with her results, which means that it can't be that bad. Right?  
  
"Um…Dr. Marco, is it possible that Amy and Matt could come in with me as you discuss the results with me?" she asked nervously, absently twirling her hair around her slender finger. The doctor sent a pleasant smile to her and her friends.  
  
"Trish, that's perfectly fine". Trish let out a breath of air she had been holding. More than fear of having to find out what was wrong with her, was the fear of having to find out alone. By now, they all had entered the doctor's office, each taking a seat across from his desk. Matt and Amy sat on either side of Trish as both grabbed for each of her hand and held on tightly. Trish sent an appreciative look both ways before her eyes settled on the doctor. Dr. Marco took a seat and then proceeded to open up his files, over looking his paperwork before closing the files, setting it down on his desk to then direct his attention to the three other occupants in his office, mainly the petite blonde in the middle.  
  
"Look Trish…the last thing I wanna do is alarm you, so let me just put your mind at ease and let you know that you aren't sick and you aren't dying. Your condition is nothing to be alarmed about, all it's gonna take is you taking good care of yourself and part of that means no wrestling".  
  
"My condition?" she asked softly. "Obviously there's something out of the ordinary, otherwise, you wouldn't call it a condition".  
  
After a brief pause she continued.  
  
"If you don't mind, can you please just give me the news. I'd rather sit here and think of ways to help myself rather than spend my time wasting away in anxiety and trepidation awaiting the dreadful news".  
  
"Well Trish…I wouldn't be one to call your condition dreadful…in fact…I would say it to be the exact opposite". Not only had the doctor managed to confuse Trish, but Amy and Matt sat quietly with looks of confusion masking their appearances as well.  
  
"Congratulations Trish Stratus, you are going to be a mommy!".  
  
Shock wasn't even a word she thought was appropriate enough to describe the feelings she had. She was extremely relieved that her symptoms weren't a result of a medical problem, however, the thought of having a baby scared Trish to death. She loved children and she really wanted to have children. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to love this baby no matter what, and she was sure her child would receive plenty of love from her parents and siblings and not to mention Amy and the guys. Trish sighed and placed a hand protectively on her stomach. There was no doubt that Randy was the father. There was no other possibility at all. Now all she had to do was tell Randy. Trish could feel her heart beat increase. Telling him wouldn't be so easy. Not only did she run the risk of having him claim her to be disrupting his life, but what Trish feared most was the prospect of Randy not wanting to have anything to do with this child. Her heart told her that she was being ridiculous and that Randy would never do that, however, her heart was the reason she was heart broken right now,so she wasn't sure how much she could trust her damn heart.  
  
After a couple of hours spent in the doctors office going over regular procedures and doctor check ups, the three friends made their way to the car. Amy and Matt were going on in excitement at the idea of being an aunt and uncle, already officially claiming that they will be the ones to spoil her child. She couldn't help but giggle at her friends and their childish antics. Trish jumped into the backseat of Matt's car and once again her hand instinctively rubbed gently along her tummy.  
  
"We're gonna be alright" she whispered.  
  
"No matter, you're gonna be alright" and it was that same position that she rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She had a long nine months ahead of her, in fact, she had a whole lot more years ahead of her for that matter, but she was going to make it, she had to. This time, it wasn't about her, she was going to fight to give her child the best. There was no room for failure. At least now, she had something to live for, something she was sure would love her unconditionally. No matter what. 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been one week since that fateful day when she found out she was pregnant. Trish could admit that even though she wasn't proud to be in the position of an unmarried, soon to be single mother, a part of her couldn't wait for her little son or daughter to come into this world. A smile spread across her face at the thought and she instinctively rested her hand on her flat stomach. Her smile faltered as she thought of all she had to do. Namely, she had to inform certain people of her condition. Mr. McMahon was definitely one of her top priorities. For the past week, she had been so freaked out and panicked about how to go about telling him that she had simply made the excuse that she was terribly sick and that her doctor informed that she isn't to go on the road. Vince had seen Trish as a daughter to him and anyone could see that he was a bit bias towards the Toronto native. Everyone knew she was his favourite of all the women in the company, in fact, he held her in higher regards than most of the male superstars as well. She knew he would be happy for her, but that didn't subside the nerves. Vince wasn't the only person that needed to be informed on the situation. She had to tell her mother. She's always told her mother everything and it was killing her inside not tell her parents that they were going to be grandparents. The only thing that stopped her was that she still hadn't figured out a way to tell her parents the truth about Randy. Whatever problems were between her and Randy was to stay between them and she knew that she had to careful with her words before her father came hunting down the 'Legend Killer' before the 'Killer' became the 'Killed'. Last but not least, Mr. Legend Killer was obviously one of those people that she had yet to speak to and she knew there was no getting out of it. She couldn't very well not tell him. Admittedly, she would be completely devastated if he wanted nothing to do with their child, but on the other hand, if he did and she didn't tell him, she would deny their child a father and that was something she couldn't even entertain the idea of. She let out a loud sigh followed by a yawn. She stretched her arms out and let out a groan before leaning back up against Amy and Matt's couch. She had been staying with them since her visit to the doctor and Amy had already informed her that this is the only place she would be going until she had the baby. Trish had argued that she had wanted her child to be born in her hometown of Toronto and given her stubborn head, all parties had conceded that was only fair considering that she was the one stuck with the big belly for nine months. By this time, Amy stepped out of the bathroom, running a hand through her red, wet hair. She plopped down next to Trish on the couch and automatically leaned over, placing a hand on Trish's stomach.  
  
"Hey there little one…how you doing in there?…I bet you can't wait till mommy's belly grows to the size of a balloon, cuz then you'll have soooo much more space to play around in there until you're ready to come out. And when you do, then you'll have me and your uncle Matt to play with and we are soooooooooo gonna play spoil you little one" Amy giggled as she spoke in a sing song voice. Everyday, Amy and Matt would sit down next to Trish and speak to the little one growing inside her. Matt would even buy little baby books and come home, take a seat next to Trish and read to her tummy. Trish would giggle, constantly mumbling about Matt's insanity, but he would only smile and say,  
  
"Well…you don't have to listen…I'm not reading to you anyway" he'd stick his tongue out at her and then continue on with the story. After a few more words to her stomach, Amy focused her attention on the mother-to-be.  
  
"So T, what do you want for dinner…and please don't say chocolate pickles…even pregnant, I don't see how someone could crave THAT" Trish playfully rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, how bout we go out tonight…I mean, I haven't been out in what seems like ages!" Trish exclaimed.  
"Will Matt be home tonight" Trish asked. Lucky for Trish, there was a bit of a mix up with Raw communications and no one had notified Amy that she was to work tonight, so as a result, Trish had company tonight.  
  
"Oh ya, actually tonight Raw's right here in NC so he'll be home tonight…definitely" Amy replied  
  
"Well, if it's here, why didn't they tell you to get your butt down there?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh…when I talked to them, they forward me to Vince and he said that since it wasn't my fault and it's only a house show, that I could just take the night off. And considering that you'd be the only one home, I took him up on his offer so I could spend time with my favourite girl" she smiled.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww….you're too sweet Ames" Trish said tearing up.  
  
"Uh oh…those tears must be cuz of hormones" Amy joked.  
  
Trish had experienced everything typical of any normal pregnant woman. Trish knew there were exceptions like some people don't get morning sickness. Trish's mother never had morning sickness with any of her kids and Trish only wished that that could have been genetic. The only problem with morning sickness for Trish was that it was morning, afternoon, evening and night. It's like whatever went in, threatened to come back up after a few hours.  
  
"Hey…I'll tell you what…the house show is gonna be done in like a half and hour, so I'll just tell Matt to meet us up at the restaurant, Tropical Nights, as soon as he's done cuz by the time we get ready to leave, he'll be leaving the arena".  
  
"Great idea Ames, I'm just gonna go and get ready" Trish said, getting up from the couch. Trish sighed relief as she entered the bedroom and towards the closet. She was beyond happy that they would be going out. She was spending so much time on that couch that she was beginning to look like it. And besides, without Amy and Matt, she had nothing to do but stay home. She had a few visits from Jeff who was also great company but alas, he had to go to Japan on tour so that left her, once again, by her lonesome self. After contemplating what to wear, she decided on something comfortable, the last thing she needed was to be dressed to the nines and completely uncomfortable, especially in her condition. She chose a pair of close fitting denim jeans that hugged her curves rather nicely, with a white tube top and top the outfit off with a simple necklace. She put on a white bandana and she was off. As she exited the room, she noticed Amy was walking out of hers as well. Amy had gone with a bandana as well, except hers was an army which matched her army pants and green tank top.  
  
"Alright T, you all set?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yup, lemme just grab my purse" Trish quickly shuffled to the coffee table and picked up her purse that carried all her bare essentials.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready…let's go" Trish said excitedly.  
  
Both women left the house, ready for a night of fun…or so they thought.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey Matt, where you headed?" Shawn as in Shawn Michaels asked.  
  
"Just meeting up Ames and T at a restaurant slash nightclub. The girls were itching to go out, especially Trish".  
  
"Oh, sounds like fun…speaking of Trish, how's she doing? I heard she's sick, I hope the kids feeling better, it must have been some sickness to keep her out so long…."Shawn said in a very big brother way. He had to admit, Trish was like a little sister to him, as she was to a lot of the guys. Not to mention, his wife and two sons absolutely adore her. Rebecca would always tease her that she should get cracking on the kids because she would be a terrific mother.  
  
"Sick?" Matt asked. "Well I mean, she gets the morning sickness but that's all usual…and besid….oops" Matt bit his tongue and turned bright red. Trish was going to kill him, pregnant or not, the woman was tough and could inflict some serious harm, especially on poor Matt.  
  
"Matt?" Shawn asked curiously. "Would Trish by any chance be pregnant?…is that the sickness that's kept her away for a week?"  
  
Seeing the look on Matt's face confirmed Shawn's suspicions.  
  
"Look kid, I'm not gonna force you to tell me and besides…by the look on your face, I already got my answer. I'm happy for her, I know she'll be a great mom and I know that she'll tell me, when she's ready…she'll tell me…but as for you…she is so gonna have your hide when she finds out that you blurted…" Shawn chuckled in amusement.  
  
"But don't worry buddy" he said putting both hands up as if surrendering, "She won't hear it from me, unless she breaks me down…you know how Trish is…she's got a way…" Shawn smiled before patting Matt on the back and walking away. "See ya later kid…and good luck".  
  
Matt laughed nervously. He knew exactly what Shawn meant and it kind of scared him. Normally, under any other circumstance, Trish wouldn't have mind, but seeing her situation with Randy, and him being the father, she really wanted to work things out with him herself and the last thing she would want is for Randy to find out from someone else. Matt sighed, he had to tell her, he would just make sure he bought her nice big bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate fudge swirl. Hopefully by the time she put her spoon down to smack him, he'd be able to at least make it halfway to the door.  
  
Matt checked his watch and noticed the time. He'd probably have the girls waiting now.  
  
"Matt, where you headed to?" Shelton asked.  
  
"Oh, just going out to eat…you got plans too?" Matt asked hurriedly. He might be in a rush, but he would at least ask something to show interest…he didn't want to be rude.  
  
"Actually, a couple of us guys were gonna go out to eat and get some drinks since some of the SmackDown guys came down to NC. They've got a show here tomorrow night so we thought we'd all get together and do something…I was gonna ask if you wanted to come but since you're busy, I guess I'll take a rain check".  
  
"Definitely man…listen….I gotta run, I'm gonna be late meeting up with Amy an…I gotta go, Amy so gonna kill me…take care man".  
  
"You too" Shelton shouted to Matt's back as he ran to the exit.  
  
"Yo Shel, you ready man or what?"  
  
"Hey..John, my man…Cena's in the house" Shelton laughed giving his good friend a handshake and hug.  
  
"When did you get in, last I talked to Mark he said you guys were all gonna be coming down together" Shelton asked.  
  
"Well Mark arranged for Maven to pick him up and I knew better than that because Maven's never on time for anything, so I called Randy and told him to come pick me up" John laughed at the thought of poor Mark Jindrak sitting on the curb at the airport waiting for the always tardy, Maven to arrive. He'd make sure to laugh at Mark whenever he was lucky enough to show up.  
"Okay…so we all set to go to the restaurant? I heard it had really great food and it also turns into a night club after 11 pm, so we'll definitely be seeing some ladies tonight" John said with a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Hey guys, I just got off the phone with Maven and surprisingly, he's not that late, he just picked up Mark and they're just gonna head down to the restaurant and meet us up" Randy said as he approached his friends.  
  
"So I guess it's you, John, Charlie, and myself riding in one rental" Randy said, speaking to Shelton.  
  
"Alright, well, let's get this show on the road…I'm hungry man" Charlie said.  
  
"Dude, you're always hungry" John said, making all the men chuckle, including Charlie, because he knew it was true.  
  
Once in the car, Randy turned around in the driver seat to his comrades,  
  
"Alright boys, let's go get some real food, I have to agree with Charlie here…I'm starving".  
  
As he pulled out of the parking lot,  
  
"Hey Shel man, you didn't even tell us where we're going man, how I'm supposed to drive?" Randy asked his friend as he tried to figure out which way to turn out of the parking lot.  
  
"Oh, don't worry I got the directions right here, it's this really hot place right now, a lot of people pack there, 7 days a week, my brother's vacationed here before and said that we'd definitely love it…it's called Tropical Nights".  
  
And they were off…..  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews. I'm totally surprised that I actually even reached 50 reviews...So Thank You! As for this chapter...It's just a set up for the next chapter. I was thinking of adding more to it, but then it would be extremely long and I wouldn't be able to post it today. So hope you guys enjoy and tune in to see what happens next. Maybe Trish and Randy will meet? Hmmmmmmmmm, who knows? 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, check this out, I actually got another chapter up! I'm proud of myself....Just wanted thank all of you guys for your reviews and the reviews for my one shot stories. I wanted to apologize for the bad grammar in 'To Be With Her', it was really late and I didn't have energy to revise it but I did edit it and repost it just because I was so upset with myself for making you guys read it with all those mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy and just to let you know, I do have a few things I want to happen in this story, I'm just thinking of ways to make it all work, that way, the faster the chapters come.

I Disclaim.

Trish set her fork down and let out a slow breath. She was stuffed. She took the term 'eating for two' to a whole new level tonight. She leaned back against her chair and was tempted to unbutton the top of her jeans. She looked around the table at Matt and Amy and a laugh erupted passed her lips. Both of them seemingly were in the same predicament she was in. Both leaned back against their chairs, taking deep breaths. Both looked up at her and responded with a laugh of their own.

"Well...we certainly out did ourselves tonight, didn't we?" Matt said. Both women only nodded in response. After a few moments passed, Trish decided to visit the restroom. She was starting to feel that all day sickness coming on. In this case, not only did she dread the event of throwing up, but throwing up some really good food. She sighed as she threw the napkin that laid across her lap on the table.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna go visit the ladies room". Trish stood up and before she could leave, she interjected for Amy's sake,

"Don't worry Ames, I'll be perfectly fine, why don't you two do your little lovey dovey stuff while I'm gone, that should keep you two occupied...bet you won't even know I'm gone" she said playfully, wiggling her eyebrows. The only response she got was a chuckle from Matt and Amy who threw her own napkin at the petite blonde.

On her way to the rest room, she noticed that a lot of the RAW superstars had also decided to check out the happening restaurant and club. She noticed Andrew in a corner with Stacy who gave a whistle and waved at her from across the room. Trish waved back and pointing in the direction of the rest rooms. Stacy nodded and smiled before going back to the conversation that her boyfriend Andrew and Shawn Morley were engaged in. She also noticed Charlie Hass making his way in the opposite direction as she was. 'What was he doing here' she thought to herself. He seemed to be in his own little world so she decided against interrupting his thoughts, however, there was no need.

"Hey Trish..."

"Oh, hey Charlie!...how are you?" Trish said, with a bright smile on her face. There weren't many occasions where she saw the SmackDown superstars aside from joint pay per views.

"I'm good...you're looking great..." he said with a smile. Trish gave him a playful smile before replying.

"You're not looking too bad yourself there, Mr. Haas...what brings you to North Carolina?" curiosity got the best of her, as it always did.

"Oh, actually SmackDown is doing a house show here tomorrow night so me and couple of the other guys decided to fly down early so we could spend some time with some of our RAW friends before you guys left for your next show....by the way, I heard you weren't feeling well this past week...are you feeling better?"

"Oh, thanks for you concern, I'm doing better, slow recovery, but I'm getting there....oh and congrats, I heard the news about you and Jackie...you two make such an adorable couple" she said, genuinely happy for the superstar and diva.

"Thanks...."

"Hey Charlie, I'm gonna head on to the ladies room, it was nice meeting you and tell Jackie I said hi and that I'm sorry that I haven't been able to call and chat with her for awhile but I promise to do so the moment I get some free time...."

"No problem, Trish....take care" and with a quick kiss to the cheek and brief hug, both were on their way.

Trish continued on her way the ladies room, laughing to herself how she managed to make a walk to the ladies room an actual undertaken journey, and it wasn't over yet. Trish opted to a take a breath of fresh air before heading to the ladies room, hoping that the fresh air would do her some good with her upsetting stomach. However, when she stepped outside, the last thing it was, was refreshing. She noticed Nora, better known as Molly Holly, walking up along the shadowy path with her boyfriend, hand in hand. Trish squinted a bit before recognizing the two of them. They were apparently headed this way. Trish opted to stare straight ahead, pretending she hadn't even noticed the couple, because the last thing she needed was a confrontation with the know it all, Nora, who also happened to be Gail's best friend...that's strike two. However, as the two figures came closer to the entrance to the restaurant, their conversation also became more clear and though she hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she did.

"Tyson....I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this...it's just dinner and dancing...I always do the things you want. I never ask you for anything and now something this simple and you can't do it without making a fuss?...."

"Nora, I'm sick and tired of hearing you whine, all you do is complain about everything, you complain about your hair, about your weight, about Gail and all her bitching...for God's sakes woman...your hair ain't that great...you ARE overweight and if your tired of hearing Gail bitch all the time, maybe you should stop acting like a bitch, maybe then you'd actually have options when it comes to friends..."

Trish's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You bastard..." Nora said tearfully. As tempted as Trish was to turn around and look at the couple, who had now stopped a few meters away from her, she decided against it. However, what she heard next, there was no mistaking. She distinctly heard a smack which she was sure was caused by his large hand connecting with Nora's fair skin.

"You're getting brave now Nora, some advice...don't....go inside and wipe your tears while I find us a table...I don't even know why I put up with you woman...." with that he walked inside leaving a tear stricken Nora to hurry behind. Trish had gone unnoticed throughout the whole ordeal and though, she would be the first to admit that Nora wasn't her favourite person, no one deserved to be treated that way...not even Nora...hell not even Gail, and that was saying something.

Trish quietly pushed open the ladies room door before walking into the open area where the mirrors, sinks and couches were located.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked softly.

"Leave me the hell alone, Barbie" Nora said viciously without turning around.

"I saw what happened out there with Tyson...why do you put up with it?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Nora turned around, running mascara and all.

"Why do you care Trish?...I'm sure you're just jumping for glee inside...Nora's finally getting what's coming to her...I deserve it, don't' I?...isn't that what you're going to say?"

"You know Nora, I never understood why you hated me and to this day, I still don't, and whatever problems we've had in the past, it's always been me defending myself, never attacking you....you know, I see you with your fans and even when your family comes down to visit you, and you are so sweet to them, so caring and real...and then I think, what the hell could I have possibly done to you, that makes you so angry at me? That makes you hate me so much?...If you had even known just a bit about me without automatically judging me, you would know that I don't do things I don't wanna do, and I don't pretend to care.....forget all that's gone on in the past between us....you're better than this Nora, there's something better for you, the only person left to realize that is you...." with that Trish gave a small smile before turning to the exit. Before she could leave, she heard Nora's broken voice,

"Hey Trish, I'm sorry...for everything" she held out her hand as a peace offering, but Trish would do her one better. She reached out and embraced the dark haired beauty.

"You're beautiful just the way you are Nora" she said with a smile.

"Thank you...now I know why everyone adores you...you really are a great person, I'm sorry I never gave you a chance". Both women pulled away and Nora scrunched her face in an adorably nervous manner.

"You think we can start afresh?" Trish smiled brightly at Nora's proposal.

"I'd like that" she replied. You could never have too many friends and she had a feeling that Nora would be a really good friend and someone who was in need of a real friend.

"Hey, I better go before Matt and Amy send out a search party for me..." she giggled.

"Yeah, I better get back to Tyson, I'm sure he's gonna have something to say to me..."Nora trailed off, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Good luck sweetie..." and with that Trish left the other woman alone in the bathroom, hoping she did the right thing and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, what the hell took you so long?" Matt asked playfully. Trish opted to stick her tongue out at the older man rather than reply. Remembering her conversation with the shorter woman, her eyes glanced around the room until it found Nora. She had returned to the table where Tyson awaited her and from the looks of things and the tearful expression on Nora's face, Trish could only assume that things weren't going too well over there. Just with her luck, she noticed a good friend of hers who would more than willingly do her a favour. She, once again excused herself, and made her way through the crowds. She didn't notice the pair of blue eyes that caught sight of her and followed her every move as she manoeuvred her small frame through the throngs of people. When she finally got where she wanted to be, she ran a hand through her hair before approaching.

"Hey there big guy" Trish smiled at her much taller friend.

"Hey....T, how are you girl? I've been missing seeing you around the arenas and stuff..." Dave Batista smiled.

"Awwww, you're such a sweetie...hey listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" she said.

"Name it" he said without hesitating, and that's when Trish whispered her plan into his ear. With a devious smile placed on his lips, he nodded and was off. Trish moved a bit closer, making sure that she would be able to hear everything.

A mischievous smile spread across her face as she looked on with amusement as Tyson was being verbally manhandled by the monster known as Batista. By the way Tyson hurriedly left the building, she was more than sure that Nora wouldn't be having a problem with the big ape any longer. Her smile, however, only widened when she noticed that Dave had taken a seat across from Nora and both had already begun chatting and smiling. The moment Dave turned around to order drinks, Nora found her through the crowd and mouthed 'thank you'. Trish smiled and gave her a playful wink. Perhaps she could add matchmaker to her long list of accomplishments.

"Hey" she heard someone whisper from behind. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

'No, no no no no no no no'...her mind screamed. She wasn't ready to see him or talk to him just yet. She was supposed to write a speech so she knew exactly what to say to him or much rather tell him the news. She felt her heart beat racing a mile a minute and this time, it wasn't only caused by his close proximity. 'Do I walk away and pretend I didn't hear? Do I walk away and just pretend I don't care? Do I talk to him but not tell him just yet? Or tell him now? Oh my God, what do I do?' her mind frantically ran through her options. She still hadn't turned around to face him yet.

"Can we talk...please?" he asked so child like and innocent that she didn't have the heart to say no. She only nodded her head before he held her waist and navigated her through the crowds to find a place where they could talk in private with less noise. Deciding outside would be the best place, in case she decided to yell at him, at least they wouldn't be giving everyone else a show inside.

She had yet to look at him and he had immediately noticed it.

"I'm sorry...about everything, about Gail...about accusing you of sleeping with John....about everything Trish..." she looked up at him and he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but to be fair, he never expected it to be.

"Look..." he continued, "I know an apology isn't going to make everything better...far from it. But at least it's a start..."

"I'm pregnant..." Trish immediately closed her eyes and covered her face with hands. 'Stupid Stupid Stupid' her mind admonished her. She had thought she was capable of coming up with a better way of telling him, with or without a damn speech.

"You...you're what?" he asked quietly. 'Had he heard her right?' he squinted his eyes and leaned his head closer to hers as if to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Trish let her hands fall to the front of her, now she began playing and twisting her hands around each other while she stared at the ground.

"I'm pregnant..." she repeated, this time, a bit more clearer and louder than before.

Randy swallowed before answering,

"You mean pregnant...with a baby?" he asked. It sounded so innocent, but it didn't save him from Trish's sarcastic response.

"No Randy....with a football..." she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. He ignored her comment.

"I'm gonna be a dad?....you're gonna be a mom?...oh my God, Trish...we're gonna be parents" he said with a big smile on his face. Trish raised one eyebrow, looking at him curiously,

"So, you're...." Trish stared, trying to discern whether he was being genuine or not.

"I'm happy...beyond happy, I'm ecstatic!" he grabbed her and swung her around before putting her back on the ground and giving her a big hug. The moment his arms were around her waist, she felt her tension ease and for a split second...just a split second, she forgot everything that had happened between them and she just relished in the idea that they were going to be parents. He was actually going to be a father to their child...and that was enough for her. Or so she thought. Her heart had other plans, but her stubbornness was going to make the process a lot more difficult than it should be...then again, what was her life if not interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Once again, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and it only makes me more motivated to write more. I may just write some more and post it later Sunday, but it would probably be a one shot. I'm crossing my fingers because I've got two essays to write so it all depends on how that goes first.  
  
I Disclaim.  
  
It had been a week since that night she had so gracefully blurted out to Randy that she was pregnant. Trish had to admit that she was feeling a bit more relieved that she got that over with but by careful deductive reasoning, the butterflies in her stomach told her that she was more scared of breaking the news to her parents than she was when having to tell Randy. Randy had offered to go with her, for moral support if anything else. Trish had told him she would get back to him. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to have Randy in arms reach of her father when he found out that he had knocked up his daughter out of wedlock. She didn't even want to think about what her parents, namely her father, would do when they found out that Randy and Trish had no plans to marry, despite Trish's condition. Randy had implied that they should but Trish immediately shot down the idea. She wasn't going to marry Randy because he felt obliged, even though a part of her really did want him to propose to her. And a part of her really did want to say yes, but with the way things had gone with herself and Randy, she still had her doubts about him and his feelings for her. She desperately wanted to believe that he really did love her but then her subconscious would taunt, flashing images of him and Gail kissing passionately in his hotel room, or his angry words when he had thought she had slept with John. Things were far from perfect between the two of them, but Trish wasn't ready to deal with those issues just yet. One thing at a time…one thing at a time.  
  
"I'm coming…." Trish hollered as she quickly tied the belt on her dark red, mid-length silk robe and ran down the stairs of her two story house in her native home of Toronto. She was given the rest of the week off and that meant no house shows. She had a long exchange of words between herself, Amy and Matt, trying to convince them that she was a big girl and could handle being alone for a week. It was just a week and she was left with strict instructions by Amy, that after next week Monday's Raw, she would be heading back to North Carolina.  
  
The incessant ringing of the doorbell was beginning to annoy her, 'didn't she just say she was coming?' she thought. She had no clue who could be at her door. She had yet to call her family and tell them she was home for the week and with the way her nerves were acting, she was serious contemplating leaving the news for her next visit back home.  
  
Trish finally reached her front door and swung the door open, ready with a smile on her face. She didn't want to take out her bad mood caused by out of whacked hormones on whoever was on the other side. It wasn't like it was their fault she was pregnant and hormonal. When her eyes finally met her visitor, she was a bit flustered. Okay…so maybe it was their fault.  
  
"Randy…what are you doing here?" she asked confused. Randy took a moment to take in her beauty. Not to be mistaken, the woman was always breathtakingly beautiful, no doubt, but as she stood there, hair wet and hanging loose, and that sexy robe on, he was left speechless. He was sure, seeing her before him, that it was true what they said about pregnant women and that natural glow they have. She looked a bit different, yet still beautiful. He popped out of his reverie to answer her lingering question.  
  
"Well, I came to take care of the mother of my child…I remember you telling me that you had a check up with your doctor and you would be getting a sonogram done. I wanted to make sure your pregnancy was going well and I definitely didn't wanna miss seeing my kid for the first time…" he had a big smile plastered on his face and Trish wondered if it all was a big façade. Was he just trying to be a man about the situation or was he truly happy that he was going to be a father?  
  
"I even bought you some stuff…I talked to Amy and she told me all the things you craved, so I went to the grocery store and picked them up for you…" he rambled on.  
  
"Randy, you didn't have to go to all this trouble" she said quietly with a sad smile. Randy stopped and made his way through the house, Trish following close behind. He went to the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter before turning to face Trish.  
  
"I know what you're thinking…you think I'm trying to be responsible, trying to show you that I can be a man and that I'm grown up…yes I'm taking responsibility for this child Trish…but not as an obligation. You and this baby will never be my obligation that keeps me here, I'm here because I want to be, and whatever problems we have Trish, whether you forgive me or not, we will always be connected through our child. You can deny my love for you all you want, but I know you can never deny that little baby inside of you, the same way I can't either….". His voice was serious but sincere. She could tell he meant every word he said and she suddenly felt a bit guilty for making her thoughts so obvious. He was right. She could deny the fact that he loved her, because she was scared to open herself up to be hurt by him again, but she could never deny what he had given her.  
  
"Aren't you scared Randy?….I mean, you're so young…I've always wanted children and I mean, I'm not getting any younger, this child was unexpected, but mentally, I've been prepared for a long time. You….this is all new to you and how impressive is it for the women when you tell them you have a little kid at home…" Trish tried to continue but Randy's finger to her lips stopped her words.  
  
"The only woman I want to be with is you Patricia, and if it takes me till the day I die to prove that to you, so be it…and for the record, I am scared. But I'm not scared of missing out on my days of partying and drinking and late nights, I'm scared of failing. I mean…you only have one dad, I just don't wanna mess that up…I've seriously thought about it, and I can honestly say, that had it been someone else, I don't know if I would be so excited and happy about this child…I know I have a lot to prove and I'm not asking you to go easy on me, I'm just asking for that chance….just one more".  
  
Trish was speechless as she looked straight into the depths of his baby blues. It was becoming quite the habit when it came to Randy. He always did or said something to her that would leave her without words, and though that wasn't always a good thing, it was a feeling she was having too often in his presence. The moment was becoming increasingly intense and it wasn't at all comfortable for Trish. She felt his stare could see right through her and she wasn't up for being vulnerable to him. Maybe she was being stubborn about the situation, in fact she knew she was, but she just blamed it on the hormones. She knew she would have to deal with this some time or the other, but now was definitely not the time.  
  
"Uh…if you wanna go to that appointment with me, we gotta get moving, it's in 45 minutes and it takes a half hour to get there?" she said changing the subject. Randy was disappointed that she hadn't decided to sort the problem out since it was out in the open, but he understood nonetheless.  
  
"Why is your doctor so far away?" he asked.  
  
"Oh…he's got two practices and it just so happens that he's working all day at the farther location and I didn't want him to go to all the trouble of migrating back this way just for one appointment so I offered to go there".  
  
Randy just nodded before taking the steps two at a time, in a hurry to take a quick shower. He put his bags in the guest bedroom and pulled out a towel and his change of clothes before entering the guest bathroom. Just as he was about to get in, he heard a knock at the door and without answering, thinking something may be wrong with Trish, he quickly wrapped the towel slackly around his waist and yanked the door open.  
  
Trish's eyes grew wide at the sight before her. If there was anything she would willingly admit, it was being underneath him and just feeling him and exploring him. She missed the touch and taste of him and seeing him now was certainly not helping any.  
  
"Ummm….I just wanted to let you know that the water pressure isn't working properly in this bathroom so you could use my bathroom if you like…."she was completely distracted as she spoke and it was obvious to Randy. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. "Thanks T, I think I'll use your bathroom then, but I gotta hurry cuz we gotta leave soon…" Randy trailed off as he noticed Trish staring at his chest, her eyes slowly moving down. He smiled to himself, she was uncomfortable but he found it quite adorable that after everything they had shared together, the sight of him nearly naked still made her blush. He cleared his throat and her head shot up.  
  
"Right, I'll just go and let you have your shower….okay then….I'm going now….I'm gone…". He didn't miss the rosy blush that rose to her cheeks before she turned and hurried out. As he watched her retreating back,  
  
"It's a start…" he said with optimism.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Randy stood on the front porch waiting for Trish to ring the doorbell. Her doctor's appointment went well and the doctor said everything was in order. He looked down at her and saw her nervously biting her bottom lip. She looked cute and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight despite her terror. He effortlessly grabbed her small hand and slipped it in his much larger one. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know that this was the right thing to do, no matter what physical harm he was putting himself in. With a big breath, she rang the doorbell and stepped back. They waited for a few moments and Trish was becoming optimistic that no one was home but to her disappointment, the door flung open and she was engulfed in a huge hug by her younger sister Christine as she squealed in delight of seeing her younger sister of eleven months. After releasing Trish, she turned to Randy and gave him a smile before leaning forward and giving him a hug as well. Randy made a mental note to stay on her good side because she may very well come in handy when they faced Trish's parents.  
  
"When did you get back?" Christine asked as she ushered the two in.  
  
"I came in last night and Randy came in this morning….what are you doing at mom's anyway?" Trish asked, trying to change the subject since she preferred to announce the news only once before grabbing Randy and fleeing the house.  
  
"Oh, mom was babysitting the kids for me, I just came by to pick them up and mom insisted on staying for dinner so I called Josh and told him to come here instead of home…" she grew quite before tilting her head to the side to observe her sister.  
  
"You look different…." she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing…" her sister replied, holding up her hands in defense, "I'm just saying…you still look beautiful, but there's something radiant about you today….". Randy held his breath, thinking their secret was going to come out there on the spot. Her sister nailed it on the head. He knew exactly what she meant but he didn't dare comment in fear of giving too much away.  
  
"Forget it…let's go say hi to mom and dad and eat, I'm starving" Christine said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After greeting her parents, nephews, brother in law and her youngest sister, her and Randy took a place at the table. Once again, his hand found hers under the table. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb and Trish realized that his presence did help. Not enough, but it was certainly better than doing this by herself.  
  
"Uh….mom….dad….everyone….there's something that Randy and I wanted to tell you…."Trish began, the nervousness completely evident in her voice. Everyone placed their forks down and gave Trish their wrapped attention.  
  
"Oh my God….you guys are getting married…" her mother exclaimed happily. At this moment, Randy could physically feel Trish's hand tighten around his and he had to admit, she was definitely a strong woman, sometimes he didn't think she knew just how strong she was.  
  
"Actually…that wasn't our news…" Trish stammered out. Her mother's face fell in disappointment. She couldn't wait for her little girl to get married, and was secretly hoping that it was Randy that would be the man at the alter. She had taken an instant liking to the young man and she hoped that her daughter was sensible enough to realize the good thing that she had. Without responding, she looked at her daughter expectantly, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I'm pregnant…"Trish said with a nervous smile. The fall of her father's fork out of his hand was distinctly heard in the room that had gone so quite, she was sure you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"with Randy's baby…" she added, just in case they had any doubts, and for the fact that she hated the silence and didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Sweetie, that's definitely some big news….so when's the big day then?" her father asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a month along already so we're looking at a late April, early May baby" she answered. Randy had been particularly quiet and it wasn't until her father spoke that his head shot up from his plate and met the stare of her father.  
  
"Actually, I was referring to the wedding day…."  
  
"Uh….well…Trish and I had talked about that, kinda…and…uh…." Randy stammered along and if the situation wasn't so serious, Trish would have laughed at finally seeing him obviously flustered for a change.  
  
"Dad…" Trish intervened.  
  
"Trish…stay out of this, I'm asking Randy what he plans on doing about this…it's one thing to be pregnant out of wedlock, but how are you two planning on raising this baby? You are going to be a part of this child's life aren't you?" her father redirected the question to Randy.  
  
"Yes sir, I plan on being there every step of the way for your daughter and grandchild…" Randy replied without hesitation.  
  
"Do you plan on marrying my daughter in the very near future….?" her father questioned, this time, a bit more forcefully.  
  
"Dad…stop it, I'm not going to be anyone's obligation and that's certainly not reason enough for me to get married and be in a loveless marriage because of obligation…."she said in defense.  
  
"What do you mean loveless? For God's sakes, you obviously slept with the man, how loveless would the marriage be?…." now her father was practically yelling in frustration.  
  
"Yeah…how loveless would it be Trish?" Randy asked quietly, evidently hurt by her words.  
  
"That's not what I meant, it just came out the wrong way…."she whispered back as her father continued on with his shouting.  
"I can't believe you aren't even considering marriage…what are you afraid of, huh?" he asked Trish. Trish sat there in silence as her father went on, and she watched as her mother tried to interject as calmly as possible but to no avail.  
  
"And YOU!…" he spoke to Randy. "How could you be so careless, I really thought that you loved my daughter, first you knock her up and now you don't even wanna get married to her…what? Is she like damaged goods now or something?…."  
  
"Sir, that's not it at all, I really do love your daughter…." Randy tried to explain. Trish's mother and sisters sent the young man a sympathetic look. They knew he had dug a quite a hole for himself and it was only for the fact that Trish's father loved his daughters more than anything and he looked at them as his honour. He was an old fashioned man and right now, he saw Randy's uncooperative behaviour in marrying his daughter, as a spit in the face. If only he knew the real reason they weren't getting married….  
  
"If you love my daughter, then why won't you marry her!" he screamed this time. The heavy breaths expelled was a sign of his anger and everyone at the table was ready to intervene. The expression on the older man's face told Randy that he wasn't yet finished with his rant and that he should wait before answering.  
  
"So tell me son…answer my question…why won't you marry her?"  
  
"Because we're already married!" Trish yelled back. At that very moment, she could have slapped herself. She quickly threw her hands up to cover her face as she took a moment to realize what she just did. She hadn't meant to do it, but she couldn't stand the way her father was talking to Randy. If her father was looking to blame anyone, then she should be getting as much of the yelling as Randy was. He just looked so defenseless and it was obvious he was trying real hard not to say anything that could be taken out of context and seem insulting to her father. As Trish contemplated her words, Randy's head had whipped around to face his so-called wife. He almost choked on his spit at her words and as much as he would have liked that little tidbit to be true, it wasn't, and that just complicated things further.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The drive was awfully silent on the way back to the house. After Trish's outburst and after the family got over the initial shock, even more shocking than the baby news, everyone was elated. Not to say they weren't disappointed in missing the "wedding" but they were happy that Randy and Trish were "happy " and Randy was certainly glad for his own health reasons that her father took a 180 and welcomed him to the family. The family even promised that if Randy and Trish didn't mind, after the baby was born, they would have a little wedding so that both of their close loved ones could attend and celebrate in their love. They had already reached the house and changed into their night pyjamas and either had yet to mention the surprise topic of conversation at her parents house. Randy sat on the guest bed for a while contemplating what he should do and he decided to try his luck. He went to her room door which was open and knocked lightly.  
  
"Trish…." he said quietly.  
  
"Hmmmmm…" she responded. It was evident from her voice that she was tired and Randy gave her a sympathetic glance as he entered the room and laid down next to her on her bed. Before he could bring up the subject, Trish summarized it for him.  
  
"Look, before you say anything…I'm sorry, this is all my fault and I promise I will find a way to fix this…Please don't hate me and if you have just an ounce of love, you'll let it go for tonight. We've had a long day, and I'm too tired to think about the whole thing because it's gonna make my head hurt…"  
  
He stroked her hair gently and took strands and curled it around his finger as she spoke. Laying there, he couldn't help but wish that they really were married and to any stranger passing by, they could very well pass for a married couple.  
  
"Hey, hey….I don't hate you, I should actually thank you, I don't care what you say….I know you said that to save my ass from your enraged father…Look, we'll talk about it tomorrow, you need a good night's sleep because stress isn't good for you or the baby so no more worrying, okay?"  
  
Trish lifted herself up before repositioning herself so that her head was laying on his chest. Listening to his heart beat. She look up at him, "Thank you.." she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he looked down confused as one muscular arm made it's way around her waist while the other hand continued to stroke her hair.  
  
"Just for being so great about all of this…I know I give you a hard time and I probably will even after tonight, but just know that I really do appreciate it and I really do think you're a great guy and I couldn't ask for a better father for my child…or husband" she added with a giggle. Randy playfully rolled his eyes before pulling her close and giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Go to sleep…" he murmured as they fell into silence. They just laid there until Trish felt her eyelids begin to feel heavy. He could feel her light breathing and knew she was almost completely knocked out for the night.  
  
He looked down at her, "I love you" he said giving her another kiss.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered back sleepily. Randy smiled to himself. He knew it…but more importantly he felt it. This was what it was supposed to be like and if he had to move Heaven and Earth, God help him, because he wouldn't have it any other way. 


	14. Chapter 14

Six months later, and not only did Trish look like a beached whale, she felt like one too. She had just gotten off the phone with her mother who had insisted on dinner with Trish and Randy as the guest of honours and being too tired to argue, had agreed. Now, before you think that she actually solved the little dilemma she had created six months ago at her parents house, think again. Trish had yet to inform her parents that Randy and herself weren't truly married and despite her intentions to do so every time she was scheduled to see them, by the time she was there, face to face, her courage would fly right out the window. Randy had reassured her that it was okay and she should take her time in telling her parents, since too much stress wasn't too good for the baby or herself. She had convinced herself that he was just trying to be supportive, but deep down she knew that he loved playing husband and wife, because secretly, she did as well. She let out a sigh before getting up and padding down the hallway of Randy's home in St. Louis. Monday Night RAW was scheduled there tonight live and Randy had insisted that she stay at his home for the week since he would only be working that night , arguing that that's what married couples do. She only rolled her eyes before giving up and conceding to his request. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a bowl of sliced fruit. Focusing herself around nutrition, Trish knew that being pregnant was no excuse for eating like a junky. But she did have those occasional cravings for things she was sure would go to her thighs after the pregnancy was over. Nevertheless, she would treat herself to the not so healthy foods, once in awhile, and to make herself feel better, she would invite Amy, Lisa, and Stacy over to share in the process of gaining fat. Considering the way she looked right now, the other ladies needed some meat on their bones. She plopped down on the sofa and put her feet up on the dark wood coffee table before turning on the big plasma TV. The moment Trish had stepped into Randy's home, she couldn't help but admit that the man had good taste, even in décor, which he swore he did all by himself. The tv hadn't been on for more than 10 minutes before Trish grew tired of watching extremely skinny women prancing around complaining about being fat or needing to go on a diet. Hell, she was just plain tired of seeing beautiful skinny women period. She knew she was being irrational, all the weight she had gain was all due to the pregnancy. If you saw her from the back, you wouldn't even know she was pregnant. And besides, she knew she was going to lose it all after the baby was born because she had every intention of going to the gym and getting back into shape. Just because she was going to be a mother didn't mean she still couldn't look good. Finishing her bowl of fruit, she once again wondered around Randy's bachelor pad, until she came upon a particular door. She stopped hesitantly before opening it and entering. She thought back to her first day here and Randy had shown her the room….  
  
"Hey T, come here, I wanna show you something…" he sounded quite excited and Trish's interests were peaked.  
  
She carefully made her way round the corner and through the hall to stand by his side. He stood in front of the door that had a name plate hanging on the front of the door…except there was no name.  
  
"My…what a beautiful door…lemme guess, Italian wood? Am I right?" she said playfully. Why on earth was he showing her a door?  
  
"No silly, I wanted to show you what's inside…." he opened the door and lead her in. The room was quite big and spacious, and also practically empty. She looked at him in a confused manner and arched a single eyebrow to reflect her confused state. Randy immediately understood that she was waiting for him to elaborate.  
  
"Look…I know you love to decorate, one of your passions outside of the wrestling ring, and I thought since you won't be back for awhile, if you plan to go back at all, that you can do what you love to do….."  
  
Still confused, she opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with his finger before continuing.  
  
"I wanted to make this room a nursery for the baby….I mean, I know our situation isn't exactly the most normal, but I was hoping that you and the baby could at least stay here with me on my days off at least….so I wanted to give you this room to do whatever you please with it…I even got some of the essentials, like the rocking char that's in the corner, and I also got baby monitors, and I even put extra shelving in the closet so you have a place for diapers and other accessories…." he trailed off as he noticed the tears slightly falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad, I just thought it would be something nice for you and…and I really want this to work and I don't just mean with the baby, but one thing at a time right?" he reassured her, in a very hopeful manner.  
  
"Randy…I'm not mad, I'm touched that you would do all of this for me, that you would let me invade your masculine home with a nursery….I know how much you're giving up, I know it's not fair but….but you are just amazing…." she trailed off with a little hiccup.  
  
He only smiled before pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"I am not making any sacrifices that I don't wanna make hun, so please stop feeling guilty….now enough with that…I got a whole bunch of catalogs and stuff for you to go through that way you won't have to kill your feet going to the malls, you can just order everything through the catalogue website or by phone….and don't worry about the painting, you just give me the colours and I will paint this room in whatever colour you like…."  
  
"Even orange…" she asked without raising her head off his large chest to look at him.  
  
"Well, maybe be can discuss the colours first if that's okay with you…." he said playfully. It was then that she slightly pulled away and nudged him the stomach before giggling at his response.  
  
"It's a deal…."she said softly.  
  
Trish's reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of the telephone. She quickly scurried over as fast as her feet would take her in order to answer it.  
  
"Hello" she greeted sweetly.  
  
"Hello? Trish…sweetie is that you?" the woman on the other end asked.  
  
"Yup it's me" Trish smiled into the receiver, knowing exactly who it was on the other end.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you sound so alert today, I'm glad….I know how tough it can be being pregnant, you have those on and off days, you just remember that you can ask me or my husband for anything you like, don't be a stranger to the family you know…" the woman said in that sweet motherly voice that Trish had instantly fell in love with. She felt so comfortable with the woman and most importantly, she didn't feel like she was being judged her.  
  
"I know Mrs. Orton…I mean Elaine…sorry, still getting used to the first name basis, and I really do appreciate your offer, I'll definitely take you up on it if the occasion arises…" Trish replied.  
  
"So what can I do you for Elaine….Oh, I'm sorry, you're probably calling for Randy, he's not home yet, he's probably gonna take a shower at the arena before coming back…"  
  
"Oh, okay, but I actually didn't call to talk to Randy, I just called to see how you were doing and to make sure everything was okay with you…I know you're by yourself in the house and especially since you're not from here, I wanted to make sure everything was alright with you…"  
  
"Oh, how thoughtful, but seriously I'm doing good, and Randy will be home soon, so I'll have him to keep me company…Ummm, Elaine, do you mind if I ask you something? And I'm only asking because I feel so comfortable with you…." Trish trailed off.  
  
"Of course honey, ask whatever you like" Randy's mother responded.  
  
"I know this is gonna sound weird, but why are you so nice to me…I mean most women have already called me and slut and accused me of ruining their son's life, but you, you just opened your arms and welcomed me, and you will never know how much that means to me, but I guess my curiosity couldn't keep me quiet from asking you…"  
  
Trish heard the other woman laugh lightly before responding.  
  
"Trish, my son is every bit as much of an adult as you are, and it wouldn't be fair to judge you without judging my son as well. Perhaps I would haven't taken it as well if I didn't know how much my son really loves you and I know he's really trying to make this work…he told me about your relationship earlier on and the whole thing with Gail, who by the way I was never really fond of….but as his mother, I know my son has truly realized his mistakes and that was messing up things with you and I don't blame you for making him work for it…." she laughed lightly. "And I guess the other reason is because of you as a person…there's something about you that myself and my family just fell in love with. As I recall, after meeting you last night, when the both of you left, Bob said that he knew exactly why Randy had fallen so head over heels for you and he also threatened to hurt his son if he managed to mess things up with you…again…"  
  
"Thank you" Trish whispered into the receiver, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome sweetie, but if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go now, Bob's niece just had baby of her own and I promised to bake a cake to take over tomorrow when we visit them"  
  
"Oh that's quite alright, and thanks for the talk and by the way, I love vanilla…" Trish giggled into the receiver.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind when it's your turn, you'll have so much, you won't know what to do with it…"Elaine laughed in response. "Take care Trish, and I'll talk to you later…Oh…and tell that son of mine I said hi and I love you…."  
  
"No problem, talk to ya later, bye…" and with that Trish hung up just as Randy walked through the front door.  
  
Trish hopped off the bar stool she had taken a seat on and walked towards the foyer. She saw Randy lock the door and very tiredly drop his bags to the ground, making sure to put it out of the way so that she wouldn't fall over it. He was always doing things like that.  
  
"Tough day?…" Trish asked. Randy looked up to meet the eyes of the blonde beauty before giving her a slight smile and nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"I don't think there's a single bone in my body that isn't aching right now…." he trailed off. "I'm sorry, how was your day…." he asked, much more interested in wanting to know what Trish had done to keep herself busy while he was gone. "Randy don't apologize, you always do that….you don't have to make everything about me, I didn't ask about you to be polite, I asked because I was concerned…" Trish said with a frustrated sigh. She hated the fact that he kept everything to himself, the fact that he felt like he had to walk on eggshells around her, scared of saying something wrong. She knew it was all in good intention, but it made her feel as though he thought she didn't care at all. Just because they weren't together, didn't mean that she still didn't' love him, of course she hadn't told him that, at least not yet, but nonetheless, she still felt it. Her conscious argued that he was no mind reader but Trish wasn't ready yet to tell him how she felt, well…she could admit that she wanted something more from him, and she was ready, but having the courage to do it was a completely different story. She wished more than anything that they were really married and had this wonder, white picket fence life, but Trish knew that she was reason they were both holding back. She was the only person to blame for not being with the man she loved. Obviously, Trish was oblivious to the fact that she had told Randy that she loved him that night at her home, six months ago, after the fiasco at her parents house. Randy hadn't mentioned the incident to her, and had no plans on to either. The confession was enough for his own ears.  
  
"I'm sor….okay, I won't say it. It's just that I know that your condition is difficult and I don't think it's fair to be complaining when you've got 35 pounds attached to your stomach , which I obviously understand that you can't remove, unlike the movies….so I apologize for trying to be considerate…." he hadn't meant to come off so rude but he was having a really bad day and it had something to do with a certain with woman by the name of Gail Kim. The girl just wouldn't quit bothering him. He had immediately turned his back ,heading to the back towards his bedroom, he didn't want to say anything else that might direct his anger at Trish, so he felt it was better to just let it be.  
  
"I uh….I left your dinner in the microwave if umm….if you're still hungry…it's still hot…." she trailed off, she could feel the hot tears spring to her eyes and she was sure it was evident in her voice, even though she tried hard not to make it obvious. Randy stopped in his tracks. 'I'm an asshole' he berated himself. He turned on his heels and headed towards her. He stopped right in front of her, lifting her chin up so that she was looking at him straight in the eyes,  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had a really bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you…" he had expected her to just brush it off and shut down but she actually smiled in return…smiled in understanding, before nodding her head,  
  
"It's alright Randy, you're allowed to have bad days, Lord knows that I've had plenty and you know what, you're the one that sat there took all the crap I had to dish out…which by the way, I didn't mean, and to be honest, I don't even remember the things I babble about when I get into one of my moods…" she laughed lightly. "Thank you, for understanding and not shutting me out…."Randy trailed off as Trish grabbed his hand and lead to his bedroom.  
  
"Come here…take off your shirt and lay on your stomach and close your eyes and just relax…" Randy did as he was instructed. Moment later he felt Trish lightly settle herself on the lower end of his back and she began to knead his tight muscles with her tiny hands. He couldn't help the groans that escaped his lips. It felt like heaven, and it was just the perfect medicine after his day at work. The moment was completely relaxed and Trish didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly felt that burst of courage she was hoping for.  
  
"Randy…." she began softly.  
  
"Hmmmmm…"he answered in reply, too wrapped up in his ecstasy to form proper words.  
  
"I was thinking, if we tried really really really hard, I know we can make this work….and I know that I've been the reason that things have been at a stand still….". By this time, Randy's eyes at shot open, intently listening. He tried really hard not to get his hopes up, but her words were sounding very promising.  
  
"And well…." she continued, "if you're still serious about the marriage thing, I'm willing to make it work if you're still willing….". She nervously bit her bottom lip as she waited for him to reply. She was sure she never felt this much anxiety in her entire life. Moments had passed in silence and Trish felt her heart drop, she slowly and quietly shifted herself off of Randy's back so that she was not sitting on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure if she should let the tears fall now or make a mad dash to the bathroom and lock herself in there and cry like a little baby. Either way, she had to decide quick because she couldn't those tears in for long.  
  
She felt Randy raise himself on to his knees before taking a seat opposite of her. He once again found himself raising her chin so that she can meet his gaze.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked, his voice was raspy, like someone had just knocked the wind right out of him. Looking straight into his baby blues, she only nodded in response.  
  
"And, you're not suggesting this because you don't wanna tell your family the truth?" he asked cautiously. Randy had instantly wanted to say yes, but the thought had occurred to him and he couldn't give her an answer without knowing for sure that she wanted to do this because she really wanted to do this. After the question left his lips, he could see her face contort in a manner, he was sure she was offended and that relieved him.  
  
"No" she said with conviction. "I hadn't even thought about that….everyday it gets harder Randy, to be with you but not really be with you when I know that that's all I want….is to have you by my side, as a friend, as a lover…as a husband…" she answered shyly. Randy was touched beyond words. For the first time, she was being completely honest with him about where they stood, and she knew exactly what she wanted and Randy wanted the exact same thing.  
  
"And you're positive that this is what you want?" he asked just for reassurance.  
  
"Yes Randy, this is what I want…it took me some time to realize that you really do love me and you weren't just pulling my arm, but I never, not once, did I ever question my love for you…I love you Randy…."her voice was desperate. She was putting it all out there hoping that her risk would pay off…that she could finally be complete.  
  
Randy could feel his own tears well in eyes and he couldn't help it,  
  
"Say it again…please…" he whispered. Trish knew exactly what he wanted from her and without a moment's hesitation she answered,  
  
"I love you". The smile that broke out on Randy's face was beyond magical.  
  
"I love you too….oh wait hold on, we've gotta do this the right way…." he quickly jumped up and moved over to one of his night stands. He opened the drawer and retrieved a small box. Walking back over, he got down on one knee…  
  
"Will you Patricia Stratus, do me the honour of being my wife?"  
  
"In a heartbeat" she replied before he slipped the beautiful diamond cut on her left finger. He got up and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground, giving her a huge hug before placing her back on the ground and catching her lips in the most soul searing kiss imaginable. As she pulled away, he gently lay his forehead against hers,  
  
"I'm not gonna let you down, I promise…." he said.  
  
"Neither will I Randy, neither will I" she whispered back.  
  
They stood there for a few more moments before she pulled away with puzzlement written across her beautiful features.  
  
"Do you just conveniently leave engagement rings in your night stands just in case…." she asked amused. He smiled before playfully tickling her waist.  
  
"No…I actually bought that ring a few weeks before you told me you were pregnant. I know that we weren't together or anything but I saw it in the window of the store and I just immediately thought of you. I couldn't picture any other ring on your finger and I decided to buy it…kinda like a motivation to keep me going and not give up on things with you no matter how hard you made it for me…it kinda represented that commitment that I wanted to have with you….and only you…" he chuckled a bit sheepishly.  
  
"You know Randy, whenever you decide to stop wrestling, I'll definitely put in a good recommendation for you at Hallmark…." she giggled playfully. "You are just too sweet…" she said. His only reply was the soft and romantic kiss he placed on her lips.  
  
"Now how about the rest of that massage?" he asked with a chuckle. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying it. I've got some plans for this story, but it's kinda hard because I've changed directions so many times I've lost track, but I think I'm settled into what path I wanna take, hopefully that means I can dish out two chapters a week.

I Disclaim

Trish could hear the faint whispers around her as Amy, Lisa and Stacy giggled about their surprise. Amy and Stacy had each held onto each of her arms, guiding her through the way since the blindfold which they placed over her eyes purposely obstructed her vision. Lisa was in charge of opening the doors and since she was really good at it, she was in charge of taunting Trish every time she attempted to get some information about what the hell was going on. The two women at her side would just giggle but Lisa, that Lisa…she would tease Trish mercilessly until Trish just decided to shut up. Apparently, that was what Lisa was going for. As she allowed Amy and Stacy to be her eyes, she thought back to how these women had begun her day by relentlessly pulling her out of her fiancée's arms while they lay in bed early this morning. Trish had begged them to give her a few minutes more cuddled up in his arms, but the women wouldn't budge. They literally pulled her out of bed, all the while Randy chuckled at the sight. They gave her 20 minutes to take a shower. Can you believe that? Twenty minutes. That wasn't even half as much time she usually took when she was in good physical shape, now with a baby attached to her front, she was a lot more slower at things. She'd thought that the women would have at least understood that but they stuck to their twenty minutes. By the time she got out of the shower, she was instructed to pull on one of her j-lo suits, which she didn't mind, she wasn't up for looking for an outfit at that moment. And with enough time to give Randy a kiss on the lips, they were off. First they took her to the salon where they all got their hair done and then they took her shopping, where they all picked out some nice cocktail outfits. Trish wasn't really in the mood for shopping since she was the biggest one there and she now found shopping to be a major pain. The other women didn't know what she complained about considering she was shopping for large, and extra large now rather than small. It wasn't like she had trouble finding clothes to fit her. Even pregnant, she could still shop in regular stores. By the time the women left the mall, they had immediately blindfolded her and here she was now.  
  
"We're almost there T…" Stacy said softly.  
  
"Almost where?" Trish asked slyly.  
  
"Almost at y…." Stacy began but was interrupted by Amy.  
  
"Stacy, shut up…"  
  
"Oh, oops, my bad…you almost got me there Trish…"Stacy said with a smile.  
  
Trish only huffed in response. This was really getting annoying. They really had some audacity trying to piss off a pregnant woman. Her mood swings didn't really give a need for an excuse, but these women were certainly giving her one.  
  
"Okay, you ready babe…"Lisa said excitedly.  
  
"I've been ready since forever…."Trish replied. Trish felt as Amy undid the back of the blindfold. She felt it being removed from her around her eyes and she slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light.  
  
"Surprise!" a loud chorus of voices were heard. Trish was speechless. They planned a baby shower for her. She took a moment to look around at all the decorations. She even noticed there was a tree that signified a family tree, and all the guests wrote little notes to her and hung their cards on the tree like leaves. She felt the waterworks coming on and instantly felt stupid for getting so emotional. It was a nice gesture, but nobody needed to see her with running mascara and ruined make up. She turned to her three friends.  
  
"You guys are the best….I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about this….if I knew…." Trish began.  
  
"We know T….that was kinda the fun of it all" Amy giggled. She hugged all three divas individually before they all went in for a group hug. After she pulled away, she decided to meet with all her guests. So many people had turned up. For one, her mother and sisters were there, who she greeted first. They chatted for a bit before she moved on to the other guests. She hugged Torrie, Dawn, Jackie, Nidia, Charlene, Terri and Rena Mero warmly before sitting down and catching up with them. She hadn't seen the women in forever since they were on SmackDown, with the exception of Nidia and Charlene who she hadn't seen for a long time due to being away on maternity leave, and Terri, who had left the business early that year. The next woman that caught her eye, she heard herself gasp. They were good friends and they loved working with each other but her job behind the scenes really cut into the amount of time she spent with the wrestlers and divas and Trish had certainly missed her. Stephanie McMahon quickly approached the blonde, her arms already outstretched.  
  
"Hey ….look at you… damn you Stratus, even pregnant you look incredibly sexy" Stephanie commented with a laugh. Trish could see the tears building in Steph's eyes and she felt the tears welling up in her own as well. Steph quickly wiped at her eyes as did Trish.  
  
"Sorry….crying has become like second nature to me. The damn hormones I tell ya…just ask Randy, he's gotta put up with it all the time…" Trish giggled. Steph's smile only widened upon hearing the mention of the young Legend Killer's name.  
  
"Speaking of Randy, have you guys set a date yet?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well, actually we talked about it and we decided to get the court papers done soon but have a church wedding after the baby is born. I wanna get married in a wedding dress, not a white maternity gown…" Trish smiled. She continued,  
  
"We plan on keeping both our houses where we can spend vacation back and forth without worrying about setting up fort every time, so that way the baby can be around both families and grow up in both cities….I made a deal with Randy that I would register our marriage in St.Louis if he lets me have the baby back home in Toronto…." Stephanie nodded in understanding. Anyone who knew the blonde beauty knew how proud she was of her Canadian roots and that was one of the reasons her hometown country loved her so much. She represented them around the world and she did one hell of a job at it too.  
  
"So what did he say to that?"  
  
"Well he agreed…said that it was only fair since I had to suffer through the back aches and sore feet because of my big belly, not to mention the pain to come in the labour room" Trish giggled.  
  
"He's a smart man Stratus….but seriously, I'm really happy for the two of you. I'm sure you're gonna make each other really happy….I know you guys will be" Steph pep talked. Trish only smiled and nodded before leaning in and giving the gorgeous brunette another hug before heading off and meeting some other friends. She met a few of her friends from high school and was elated that Amy had remembered to invite them. Seeing the guests who had arrived, only Amy would know to invite all of these people. Knowing Trish the longest, she had already met all of her friends and family members. She even got to meet her long time friend and former fitness model partners, Vicky Pratt and Stacy Lyn , who were now in one corner goofing off with Torrie and Lisa who had also known the two from their former fitness days. Trish sighed in content. She would have to think of a really good way to thank Amy, Stacy and Lisa for all they did today. It was truly beyond her expectations and she couldn't ask for better friends.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It had been a long night and Trish was extremely exhausted. Her feet were aching and her back was killing. All the girls had insisted that she sit down and take rests in between but being Trish, she insisted that she wanted to go around and meet everyone. She had spent hours on her feet just indulging in conversations with all the women. She sighed as she put the key into the lock and turned. Home sweet home. Speaking of, she completely forgot to ask the girls how they manage to get into Randy's home, unless he had something to with it. She entered to notice that there were a few lights on. She looked around to see if she'd spot Randy but to no avail, she called out.  
  
"Hello, Randy you here?" she stopped to hear for any answer. When she got none, she continued on further into the room. She was startled by the ring of the telephone.  
  
"Hello…." she answered.  
  
"Hey T…." the voice of Amy floated through from the other end.  
  
"Listen, I just got a call from Matt and apparently him and the guys had plans for Randy today as well, kinda like a bachelor party. Anyway, he just called to let me know where he was and that they would be returning Randy soon. He said Randy had been trying to call your cell but he kept getting your answering machine so he just left a message."  
  
"Oh, okay thanks Amy, I really appreciate it. I was kinda worried when I didn't see anyone home and the lights were on" Trish admitted.  
  
"Probably in their haste, Randy didn't get time to switch it off".  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right….well I'm gonna go now, I seriously need to get out of these heels and dress and throw on something more comfortable" Trish responded into the receiver.  
  
"I completely understand, we told you to sit down, but no, you didn't wanna listen" Amy giggled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm stubborn, but unfortunately I never seem to learn. Always, I'll talk to ya later Ames and thanks again for the heads up…good night".  
  
"No problem T, sleep tight" and with that both women hung up. After changing, she decided to check her voice messages on her cell. Sure enough, there was a message from Randy, as well as Amy, Lisa, Stacy and Her mom and sisters who all called to assure her that they had reached home safely. He ears perked up as she heard the front door shut.  
  
"Trish, you here?" she could hear Randy's deep voice echo in the quite hotel room. She walked out to meet him and as soon as she saw her, a big smile spread across his face as he planted a very passionate hello kiss on her awaiting lips. When they pulled away, they both moved the couch where he instinctively pulled both her legs onto his lap and messaged her feet.  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked as she rolled her head back in pleasure. He always knew exactly what she needed.  
  
"Amazing, the girls really outdid themselves. I need to think of something really good to show them how much I appreciate it. By the way, Amy's got all the baby stuff that I got from the shower. Since she's coming down to Toronto with me while you're away in Europe for the RAW tour, she's just gonna bring the stuff, that way, I don't have to carry as much".  
  
"Hmmm, that's nice" he answered tiredly, which only peaked Trish's interest.  
  
"So….how was your day?" she asked.  
  
"It was good, the guys wanted to do I guess a bachelor party for me" he answer nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, who was there?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh all the guys: John, Paul, Dave, Ric, Matt, Jeff, Chris 1 and 2, Adam, Jay, Terry, and more but it's taking too much brain cells for me to remember" he chuckled. She smiled before easing in the question she really wanted to know.  
  
"So, were there any strippers?" she asked innocently.  
  
Randy's head whipped around to face her, a smirk evident on his face.  
  
"Why, would you be jealous?" he asked teasingly. She only stuck her tongue out at him but didn't answer his question.  
  
"No, there was no stripper and you can even as Chris and Adam, you know they wouldn't lie to you, especially for the man who's supposedly stealing you away…" he laughed. "I gotta tell ya Hun, a lot of people love ya, of course, I don't blame them, but it's a lot of competition you know?" he said. She only giggled before taking the sofa pillow and throwing it at him. His eyes lit up before she decided to ease his own curious question in.  
  
"So what kind of stuff did you get?" he asked.  
  
"Oh the usual, I got some robes and stuff for myself, but I got picture frames to put the baby's pictures inside, there were clothes, stuffed toys, musical mobiles and Amy actually bought a playpen for the baby so I could set up outside while I'm working in the kitchen or watching TV or whatever."  
  
"Were they nice clothes?" he asked. Trish smiled to herself. She knew where he was getting at.  
  
"Uh huh" she answered vaguely.  
  
"Oh….so uh, what kinda colours did they buy?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Don't even try it" she said. "You said you didn't want to know the sex of our child so I'm not going to tell you"  
  
"Well…what if I change my mind?" he asked defensively. He really wanted to be surprised, but he just couldn't wait any longer. There was less than a month left before she was due, but he still felt impatient. A month was too long.  
  
"Okay fine, I have a surprise for you". She got up and pulled him by the hand. She held his hand and led through the house until they came upon the door to the nursery. She turned around.  
  
"Okay, close your eyes" he did as he was instructed. She quietly opened the door and led him in. When she had him positioned just right, she got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Okay, open…"  
  
Randy opened his eyes and to his surprise, entire nursery was completely decorated. She had it painted, with borders, all the furniture was already in place. She even had the first sonogram picture hung on the wall along with a picture of herself and Randy holding the sonogram up at the doctor's office. The room looked like a nursery straight out of an expensive catalogue but what left him even more in awe was the particular details of the room. Specifically the pastel colours of pink, yellow and green. He looked over to the rocker where hung a quilted blanket, which he was sure his mother had knitted, that had 'Baby Girl' embroidered on. He turned to her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"We're having a girl?" he asked emotionally. She only nodded her head and bit her bottom lip in anticipation of his reaction. A big smile spread across his face as he bent down and picked the little blonde up in the air and held her tight. And that's how they stayed for several moments. Happy, in love and not a care in the world. For the time being everything was perfect, but as all know, life always has it's own plans and Randy and Trish were about to find out exactly what they were.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks again for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it. Hope you guys enjoy and just a warning, this chapter is pretty long so you might wanna grab a snack and something to chug it down with while you're at it. LOL.

I Disclaim

A week later, and Randy was carrying his bride over the threshold of his …their home. Thankfully, with Vince's blessing, Randy was given the week off for the occasion. Trish giggled as he easily carried her and gently placed her on the couch. They had just come back from the courthouse where Amy and Matt had gone as witnesses along with them. They were finally husband and wife…well at least they were in the eyes of the law, however, they were still arranging the church wedding and reception. With only two weeks left until the baby was due, the couple had a lot of preparations to make. Randy gently kissed his bride on the nose before meeting her lips in a very sweet and loving kiss. When they finally pulled apart, their eyes met and the excitement that danced around in their eyes couldn't be mistaken. It was hard on both of them not to be with one another sexually, but Trish's condition made it extremely hard and they weren't even sure if it even safe to be doing it, so both of them were confined to the passionate kisses and caresses which was enough for them for the time being. However, Randy could think of a million and one things that he was going to do with her in the bedroom when she was good and ready. God, how he had missed her and the feeling was mutual.  
  
The couple decided to celebrate by ordering in dinner and watching a movie. Though they were both ecstatic to be married, the truth was, that both of them had agreed that they would only be truly married when they made their promises to one another before God in a church with all their friends and family so they hadn't bothered to tell anyone about the court wedding except Amy and Matt who were there as witnesses. Trish was comfortably settled in Randy's arms watching "Pretty Woman", much to Randy's protest of having to sit through a 'chick flick'. An hour into the movie, Randy requested a bathroom break so Trish decided to paused the movie move into the kitchen to refresh the snack tray. A knock was heard at their door and Trish pondered who it could possibly be. His parents were on vacation, and Amy and Matt caught a flight back to North Carolina so that they could spend the rest of their 2 days off at home. Trish quickly wiped her hands and hustled to the door. She opened the door and she was surprised to say the least at the visitor on the other side.  
  
"Hey Trish…."  
  
"Nora….Hi, what a pleasant surprise! Come in". Trish ushered her in and closed the door.  
  
"Actually I came with Dave….he's in the car right now…we didn't want to intrude or anything so I just thou…." Nora was cut off by Trish.  
  
"Don't worry about, we were just watching a movie, go tell Dave to turn the engine off and come in, I'll get some drinks and stuff ready for you guys." Nora was a bit sceptical, she really didn't want to intrude on her and Randy's time but the smile on Trish's face told her that she really wanted her to stay. Nora complied while Trish got some beverages and food together. Randy had walked into the kitchen to see Dave helping Trish grab something from the one of the top shelves and Nora fixing a tray of snacks.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Randy asked confused. His wife turned to face him and smiled.  
  
"Took you long enough, I know you just wanted to get out of watching the movie". Randy tried to act innocent but she had him dead on.  
  
Once everything was ready, the four adults moved their way into the den, where Randy lit the fireplace, since it was still a bit chilly outside. Trish and Randy took one couch while Nora and Dave shared another.  
  
"So…are you two dating or something" Randy asked plainly. He felt Trish elbow him and he quickly looked over at her. Nora smiled noticing their interaction. Her smile grew even larger as Dave's larger hand grabbed hers and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Actually, we are. We've been seeing each other since that night at the restaurant. By the way…thank you Trish" Dave replied and sent a wink the blonde woman's way. "So what are you guys doing here in St.Louis?" Trish asked playfully.  
  
"Well actually, we came to see the two of you. I umm..well…Dave and I were shopping and …." Randy raised an eyebrow Dave's way and Dave glared at him. Both women laughed before Nora continued.  
  
"Yeah so, I dragged him shopping with me and I came across something and immediately thought of you. I asked Dave what he thought and being that he's known you much longer than I have, well….I mean on friendly terms, and he said you'd love it, so we thought that we give it to you…it's for the baby actually". Randy smiled in appreciation and Trish silently stood up and hugged the equally short brunette.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, but thank you, we really appreciate it" Trish whispered. As the two women hug, Dave ran out to the car and grabbed a huge gift wrapped box. He brought it into the house and placed it in front of Trish and Randy.  
  
"Wow, what in the world did you guys get that's so big?" Randy questioned.  
  
"Well, I figured that you guys would already have all the baby stuff so you wouldn't need that, so I thought a bit farther ahead" Nora said.  
  
Trish ripped the wrapped paper off and to her surprise, it was a huge dollhouse. The dollhouse was already assembled inside, hence the big box. All four of them helped to pull the dollhouse out of the box. Trish had loved things like this when she was a child, and she actually still did, so the sight before had her in awe. Nora looked on nervously, hoping that Trish liked it, since she hadn't said anything as of yet.  
  
"You guys, it's beautiful…..but one question….how did you know it was a girl?" Trish questioned.  
  
Nora just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I had a strong hunch….and besides even if I was wrong, I'm sure you would have loved to have it for yourself….it is an antique after all" Nora giggled.  
  
"I have the perfect place in the nursery to put it" Trish said. Trish grabbed Nora's hand and led her to the nursery where she would give her a tour of the room, leaving the two men alone.  
  
"Thanks man for the gift, I don't know what little girl wouldn't love to have something like that and even if she doesn't, it looks like Trish is more than willing to take it off her hands" Randy chuckled. Dave laughed before silently looking over the younger man.  
  
"You know, I don't' think I've ever seen you this happy" Dave acknowledged.  
  
"That's because I haven't been" Randy replied in all seriousness. Dave nodded before letting out a smirk.  
  
"I feel bad for Trish, I can tell from now that she's going to have to play bad cop when this kid grows older because this little girl is going to have you wrapped around her little finger" Dave teased. Randy grabbed a pillow and flung it at the older man.  
  
"We'll see about that Dave….but you're probably right, she's gonna be a daddy's girl and to tell the truth, I can't wait…".  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Trish sat at the dining room table of her home in Toronto. Randy was on the European tour and Amy had been staying with her until both Randy and Matt returned. Amy, as usual, was great. She helped Trish get the nursery ready , where a lot of the baby shower gifts came in handy. Trish had finished cooking and decided to start packing envelopes and mailing the invitations to the wedding and reception. Amy was still in the shower, so she wanted to get done so by the time she was finished, they could go and mail it. Thankfully, Trish and Randy had made a lot of decisions regarding the wedding before he left. They already had a location booked, flowers, music, food and gifts for the guests were already arranged. They were actually ahead of schedule. The only thing left to do was to mail invitations and buy the wardrobe. Trish had already picked her bridesmaids. Her maid of honour, was of course Amy, and the other bridesmaids were Lisa, Stacy, Nora, Torrie and Dawn. She finally sealed the last invitation and let out a slow breath….finally done.  
  
Two hours later, the women returned. They had only meant to drop off the invitations but the bridal shop that was right across the street was too much temptation for both women to resist. She had seen some beautiful bridesmaid dresses and had Amy try some of them on. Amy was the pickiest of all the other women when it came to formal wear so Trish decided that if Amy would like it, then all the other women would be sure to as well. Both women fell against the couch in exhaustion. Amy pulled her cell phone, reminding Trish about an important phone call she had to make. She leaned forward and grabbed the cordless phone that she had left on the coffee table and leaned back.  
  
"Hey Ames, what time is it in Japan right now?" Trish asked.  
  
"I have no idea, truth be told. When I called Matt earlier he was already in the arena and I called in the morning or noon, sometime around then".  
  
Trish nodded. "Okay, but it's already tomorrow for them right?….you know what I mean…." Trish laughed. This time difference thing was really complicated.  
  
"Yeah, it's their today is our tomorrow right now" Amy laughed, they were doing a fine job of confusing themselves.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll just try my luck" Trish responded and with that, she dialled the room number. After four rings, someone finally picked up.  
  
"Hello". She could hear the grogginess in his voice and instantly felt guilty, 'she should have waited till later' she thought.  
  
"Hey baby, I'm so sorry, I woke you up, didn't I?" she asked.  
  
Randy cleared his throat before responding.  
  
"It's alright, I won't complain if I get to hear your beautiful voice….is everything alright?" Trish could hear the immediate concern in his voice, he probably thought that something was wrong with her or the baby.  
  
"Everything's great, don't worry….look, just go back to sleep, I'll call you back later" she said.  
  
"No, no, it's okay, I wanna talk to you….I've missed you". His voice was now considerably lower and Trish could tell he was feeling nostalgic. She wished she could have been there with him but it wasn't very safe to be traveling so close to her due date.  
  
"I called to tell you Happy Birthday" she said with excitement. She could hear him chuckle on the other end.  
"You know, I actually forgot that it's my birthday today"  
  
"Actually…" Trish giggled, "I've already hurt my head trying to figure out this time difference thing between Toronto and Japan. Technically, in Toronto time, it's not your birthday yet, it's still March 31st. I guess I should have waited….what time is it over there?"  
  
"It's 2:45 am" he replied. Oh now, she felt even worse. "What time is it in Toronto?" he asked.  
  
"It's only 5:45 pm here…okay, baby…I would love to talk to you longer but I know you have an early and very long day so I'll talk to ya later because I know you're gonna lay there and fight to stay awake so you can talk to me" she laughed.  
  
"Alright, I love you…oh and tell Amy I said hi and thank you". Randy was forever grateful to Amy for being such an amazing friend to Trish. It was only knowing that she was there with her that made his worry less about leaving Trish behind.  
  
"I will and I love you too, sweet dreams" she replied before hanging up. Amy gave her a sly smile before making kissing noises. Trish grabbed one of the sofa pillows and flung it at her.  
  
"By the way, my husband told me to tell you hi and thank you" Trish said, while annunciating on the word husband.  
  
"Awwww, that's sweet, but he knows it's not trouble for me….hey I know it's early but let's just change into our pyjamas and watch some movies" Amy suggested.  
  
"Great idea….let's go".  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was now 9:00 pm and both women were already on their second movie. Amy watched curiously as Trish got up and went to the bathroom again. She had already gone six times in a few hours before and now she was making frequent trips to the room. What made it even more abnormal was the fact that she hadn't drunk anything to cause her to being going so frequently….pregnant or not.  
  
"Hey Trish, you okay?…." Amy hollered so that Trish could hear from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Uh huh…." was the only faint reply she heard. When Trish returned, Amy noted the look of pain and anxiety on Trish's face.  
  
"Are you having heartburn or something from the salsa…." Amy questioned. Trish shook her head vehemently while biting her bottom lip.  
  
"No….I think I'm having a baby…." Trish replied.  
  
Amy immediately jumped up off the couch. "Are you serious?" 'She wasn't due for another two weeks" Amy thought.  
  
"Of course I'm serious, I wouldn't lie about having a baby would I?" Trish was now extremely scared and not to mention in pain.  
  
"But your water hasn't broken and you haven't mentioned anything about pains like you were having contractions or anything…."Amy said trying to make sense of the situation, trying to figure out if this was just a false alarm. She had read in one of those birthing books that women often mistake contractions for other things.  
  
"My water did break…that's why I kept going to the bathroom, I wasn't prepared for the baby so soon so I just passed it off as sort of effect of pregnancy or something…..it wasn't until the last time I went to the bathroom did I finally admit to myself that I was gonna be having a baby tonight….and for the record, I'm a wrestler, I can take a lot pain….I wasn't gonna mention anything until I couldn't bare it anymore…." Trish's arms were flinging all over the place as she tried to explain to Amy. Amy immediately shut her up and instructed her to get in the car. Amy quickly grabbed the baby bag and overnight bag that was already packed and ran out the door.  
  
Amy called Trish's doctor who told her that he was on his way. As soon as they got to the hospital, the doctor had already arranged for nurses to get Trish in a wheelchair and into her room. When Trish was finally taken in and Amy had filled in all of the paper work, Amy took her place by Trish's bedside. Trish looked up at her with exhaustion dancing in her brown eyes, and she hadn't even gotten to the hardest part yet.  
  
"Did you call Randy?" Trish asked lazily.  
  
"Oh damn, by the time I finished with all the paperwork I came up here to check on you…hold on I'll go call him now, I've got his room number and cell with me…I'll be right back…just try to relax, well…relax as much as you can in your condition…" Amy made a dash outside the hospital to call Randy. She had witnessed Trish in pain before and she was sure that no stranger was going to be able to soothe her so she wanted to get back as soon as possible. She quickly pulled out her cell and Randy's two contact numbers. With quick calculation, she figured it was still morning so she tried his hotel first. No luck. Next she tried his cell phone and after the seventh ring she was about to hang up and try again before he picked up.  
  
"Hello" Randy answered in a low voice. Without introduction, Amy immediately questioned him.  
  
"Why are you talking in such a low voice?"  
  
"The entire Raw roster is in a meeting with Vince right now and they're all staring at me because I interrupted them…what can I do you for you Ames?"  
  
"Oh right….Trish is having the baby I just brought her to the hospital". Amy was expecting Randy to start freaking out or to at least run through a list of things that needs to be done but instead she heard laughter.  
  
"Very funny Ames, did Trish put you up to this…you know an April Fool's joke or something?" Randy asked while continuing to laugh.  
  
'Oh great, he thinks I'm kidding" Amy thought exasperatedly. She needed to get back to Trish.  
  
"Okay, first of all, it's 10 pm over here in Toronto so forget your local time, it's not April Fool's over here and secondly….you know what, wait for two minutes. Amy made a quick dash up the stairs, through the maternity ward on the 3rd floor before entering Trish's room. Trish was in near tears and she screamed in pain.  
  
"Do you hear that Randy? Trish may be a great actor, but not that great to fake contractions like that" Amy said hoping that that would convince.  
  
"Oh my God, you're serious….how far apart are her contractions? Did you get her bags and everything? Did you sign all the paperwork? Oh God….I can't believe the baby's coming early…I know it's not Trish's choice but I really wished she could have waited until I got back and……" Randy continued on while the entire roster looked on in fascination. The Queen of Stratusfaction was going to be a mom very soon and the frustrated dad was stuck in Manchester.  
  
"Randy…." Amy interrupted him, "calm down, I've got everything covered down here, just try and see if you can get back here, if not, I know Trish will understand and for your own sake, don't beat yourself up. Knowing you and Trish, you're gonna have plenty of opportunities to see your children being born…at least at the rate you and Trish go at it."  
  
Randy chuckled a bit which calmed his frayed nerves, but not by much. When he hung up, he instantly locked eyes with Vince, ready to ask to speak to him privately before asking if he could catch a flight back. Vince nodded his head in silent understanding.  
  
"Go ahead Randy, you've got more important things to do than be here, we've got enough superstars here to figure out how to fill the card for tonight". Randy smiled at Vince before getting up and shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Look, the weather is kind of foggy so I'm pretty sure they won't be taking any flights out of Manchester for the next hour but I'll tell you what…when they are cleared to fly, I'll have Shane pick you up and you guys can go down with the Jet".  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it Randy and congratulations. You tell the beautiful mother-to-be that we all send our blessings". With one last hand shake and numerous calls of congrats from his co-workers, Randy hurried out of the arena and back to his hotel to grab his belongings. He just hoped his little girl could a bit longer for him to arrive.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Trish screamed as another contraction hit. She didn't understand what was taking so long, her contractions were coming very frequently and very painfully as well. Amy was at her side the entire time holding her hand, which Trish was sure she had probably bruised a few of her bones. It was now 10:00 am, the next morning and Trish was even more exhausted from the time she entered the hospital. From the time her water broke, she just reached her 16th hour of labour and she hating it. She just wanted the kid out of her. And now.  
  
"Trish…" her doctor began soothingly. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now but you contractions aren't close enough for the baby to come yet. Just keep up the good work breathing. And don't think this is all that bad. I've had some women who have gone 37-45 hours in labour…"  
  
"That's not helping me…." Trish squeaked out.  
  
"Sorry…I shouldn't have said that" the doctor said embarrassed. The last he wanted to do was freak her out even more.  
  
"Did Randy say if….OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW……he was coming?" Trish finished as she turned her head to talk to Amy.  
  
"He said he would try…don't worry, I know Randy will be here as soon as he gets the chance" Amy reassured her. Trish just nodded, in her own little world. She should have taken the damn epidural. How the hell did her mother decide to have a natural birth with all three of her children when she had experienced the pain from the first one? Trish would have to ask what her mother was taking to do something so crazy, because Trish for one, had certainly learnt her lesson.  
  
The hours had gone by excruciatingly slow for Trish. It was now 5:00 pm and she felt like she was going to pass out soon. It was a wonder how women actually went through this more than once….and willingly too! She closed her eyes to get some rest before the next contraction came. She had finally convinced Amy to at least get some coffee and something to eat. Even with her eyes closed, she was waiting drudgingly for the next contraction to come so she could start her screaming and whining. She felt a large strong hand grab her own and her eyes instantly flew open. Randy smiled down at her before stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Looks like our little girl waited for daddy to come" Randy said in an obviously joyful manner.  
  
Trish was about to respond when she felt another contraction come on. She instinctively squeezed Randy's hand harder and began to scream. Randy looked on, incredibly scared. He hated seeing her in so much pain, and if it was anything like in the movies, he was ready to have her use him as her human punching bag, be it physical or verbal. When the contraction finally subsided, she fell back against her pillow, the sweat beads evident on her skin.  
  
"I love you sweetie, I really do, but I really wish our baby didn't wait. I've been here for 23 hours now and I just want her to come out. Why won't she come out Randy? I mean I don't what else to do, I'm breathing and everything and the hardest part hasn't even come yet and I seriously wanna pass out! Trish cried. The tears were flowing down her face.  
  
"Well there's one thing our daughter has already taken after you for….she comes around when she's good and ready" he smiled trying to cheer her up until the next one hit. Again another contraction came the same time Amy walked back into the room. Sending a smile Randy's way and a quick hello, both grabbed either of Trish's hand and began coaching her.  
  
"Alright Trish…." her doctor began. "The time's here. This baby is ready to come out, all you have to do is push when I instruct you….okay" he asked calmly. Trish only nodded in response, not wanting to waste what little energy she had on talking. After four pushes, she was almost there.  
  
"Come on Trish, one more time…that's it you're doing great…." the next sound that everyone heard was the distinct cry of a little baby girl. Trish fell back against her pillow in exhaustion and if it weren't for wanted to see her baby girl, she would have fell asleep at that very moment. The nurse quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket after cutting the umbilical chord and handed her over to Trish. For the first time, Trish held her baby girl in her arms and suddenly the past 23 hours of tortuous pain was all worth it. She would have done it again in a heartbeat. 'So that's why women keeping having more' she thought to herself. She looked up at Randy and Amy and noticing the tears in their eyes, realized that her tears weren't from just hormones. This was an amazing experience and she was completely content that she was able to share it with Amy and of course, Randy.  
  
"Do you wanna hold her" Trish whispered softly to Randy. He looked a bit frightened but nodded in response. He wasn't quite sure how to hold the baby or how to even take the baby from Trish's arms. Trish was too tired to sit up and turn around so Amy lifted the baby out of her arms and walked over to Randy, gently placing the little girl in his awaiting arms.  
  
"She's beautiful…." Randy whispered in awe. The three of them just stared at her for what seemed like forever, before the nurse came in to take her and clean her up before returning her. She assured Trish that she would return with the little girl as soon as she was all prettied up for her visitors. The nurse had been gone for a half an hour now and Trish had, understandably, fallen asleep. Randy and Amy were just chatting when the nurse returned with the baby. Randy asked to hold her so the nurse gave her to him rather than putting her in the little bassinette.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay here? Amy asked Randy. Randy looked up and smiled before focusing his attention on his baby girl and nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. You go on home and get some sleep, you've been here for a long time….and thank you again…for everything Ames, both Trish and I are lucky to have you around". Amy smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
"Well if you're sure that you're okay, I'm gonna head home (referring to Trish's house). The nurse said that they'll have all tests done by tomorrow with the result and everything so she'll be coming home in the evening. I might as well cook something good for you guys. Any preferences?"  
  
When Amy noticed Randy was intently staring at his little girl, not hearing a word she said, she only smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for her and Matt to have kids.  
  
"I guess that's a no" she laughed. She gave Randy and hug and kiss to the cheek for her new little niece and was on her way.  
  
An hour or so later, Trish awoke to the most surprising sight. Randy changing diapers. She quietly looked on and her lips formed a smile as she noticed Randy fumbling with the diaper and trying to get it on. She quietly got out of her bed and stood beside him, before gently grabbing his hands and going through the motions with him about what to do. Minutes later, he looked down at his handiwork and smiled.  
  
"Piece of cake" he said cockily. Trish rolled her eyes and giggled before picking up her bundle of joy, and heading back to her bed. She was sitting up on one end of the bed, while Randy had taken a seat next to her on the other side.  
  
"We still gotta name her" Trish whispered. She turned to her husband.  
  
"I think you should do the honours of picking a name for her" Trish said quietly. Randy looked at her, "Are you sure?" Trish only nodded in response. He began thinking aloud of girl names.  
  
"Tiffany, Amber, Jessica, Dolores…."Randy paused after the last name he called to see the reaction on Trish's face. Sure enough, she had her cute face scrunched up and was looking at him like he had grown two heads.  
  
"She doesn't look like a Dolores…." Trish said defensively. Randy laughed and then looked down at their little girl. She was so tiny. She looked a lot like her mom. She had her nose and lips and even though her hair was brown, it was the light shade of brown like Trish's natural colour rather than the darker shade that his hair had. But for the first time, Randy saw his daughter awake and that's when he noticed her eyes. She had his eyes. His bright blue eyes.  
  
"How 'bout Emma Elizabeth?" he asked softly.  
  
Trish smiled. "Emma Elizabeth Orton….I love it".  
  
"And I love you" he said before kissing her lips gently, "And you" he said referring to Emma.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday, it is officially April 1today in Toronto" Trish smiled.  
  
"And I couldn't have asked for a better present….you won't be able to top this one" he chuckled playfully.  
  
"Neither will you sweetie, neither will you".


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to all my reviewers especially Shanesgurl who has reviewed every single chapter. You, Britney and Jen are three of my biggest inspirations for writing because of your wonderful comments and the fact that I love all your work. I really appreciate it. Anyways, on with the story. Hope you enjoy and keep on reviewing pretty please.  
  
I Disclaim: You can sue me if you want but the only thing I really own is my cell phone and even that I won't give up without a fight.  
  
Trish sat in the plush stool and looked on in the vanity mirror as the other women were bustling around her. She took a good look at herself and she wanted to cry. She was beyond ecstatic. Today was the day….finally. The sound of a baby's cry was heard and she immediately beckoned her mother to hand over the precious baby girl. She looked down at her and smiled. Being in her mother's arms immediately silenced Emma as she gave her mom a big smile before pushing her tiny thumb in her mouth.  
  
"Trish, you better be careful….you can't mess your dress up you know, we don't have time to be running to the cleaners" her mother warned. Trish playfully rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Yes mom, I know. And don't you worry, I still believe it's a miracle that I was able to get back down to my normal dress size before I was pregnant in a matter of two months. I think I've earned it to wear this dress so I'm not going to be messing it up" Trish replied.  
  
It was true, Trish had dedicated herself to getting back in shape as soon as the baby was born. Even with the lack of sleep, she used Emma's nap times to exercise and work out. Sometimes her mother or Randy's mom would baby sit and her and Randy would head to the gym. He constantly told her to relax and take it easy, reminding her that if she wanted to get back in shape, she didn't have to kill herself doing it. He also told her she had the best excuse…she just had a kid. But that didn't deter her, and as usual, when Trish put her mind to something, she always succeeded. Not only did she get back her small waist, which was the only place she put on weight, but she also got back her abs and everything. She was as tight as ever.  
  
Trish stood up and handed Emma, now to Randy's mother who had a big smile plastered on her face. As she took Emma from her, she took a good look at her and began to cry.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two…."Trish silenced her with a hug. She had been lucky enough that Randy's family completely adored her and she couldn't have been happier. It was nice to know that they accepted her and loved her like a daughter. She felt Amy from behind as she fixed her train at the back.  
  
"Damn T, when Randy gets a load of you walking down that aisle, he's going to be stunned" Amy said while Lisa, Nora and Stacy all nodded their head and gave an 'Amen'. Trish blushed as she turned around and looked at herself one more time in the mirror. Her hand trailed down the white satin gown. The dress was form fitting up until the hips where it then flowed out. Her hand gently moved along the intricate detail of beaded diamonds along the corset of the dress. The detail was also hand woven along the end of the train. The strapless number was held together by strings of diamonds on the back that were woven through the loops and tied securely at her hips. She remembered going to the wedding boutiques and thinking she would never find a wedding dress. Everything she tried on, her brides maids would all agree that she looked beautiful. She wanted to look more than beautiful for Randy. She wanted something that was going to leave him speechless. She was about to give up until she saw this dress in the store. It was most expensive one there so it was found all the way in the back. She decided to try it on and the instant she was all dressed up, she fell in love with it. She was settled on buying it even before the others had stared in awe and assured that she had just found a winner. The diamonds added a gorgeous touch, but it didn't clutter the dress and that's exactly why Trish fell in love with it.  
  
"Hey T, don't forget your necklace" Stacy reminded her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Stacy proceeded to hook the single diamond necklace around her neck before standing in front of her, giving her the once over and letting out a squeal.  
  
"I can't believe your day's here. Church, reception and everything….I'm really happy for you T. You deserve it all, in fact we're all happy for you. You may not be blood, but you're our sister in every other sense of the word" Stacy said emotionally before giving Trish a tight hug. She noticed the tears in Stacy's eyes and she was beginning to feel her own coming on before Lisa interrupted them.  
  
"Stacy, are you making the bride cry? I told all of you guys that we need to keep all of our mushy, lovey dovey stuff for after, otherwise the poor girl's gonna have to keep retouching her make up". Trish let out a giggle. Good ol' Lisa. You could always count on her to lighten the mood.  
  
"So babe, you ready?" Lisa asked as she held out her hand.  
  
"You've got a tall, dark, and incredibly handsome young man waiting to get married. You know, the faster the weddings over, the sooner the honeymoon begins" Lisa said with a wink. Trish only shook her head and smiled.  
  
"What would I do without you Lisa?" Trish said softly.  
  
"Not much I bet" Lisa giggled before turning serious, which she rarely did.  
  
"Time to get married sweetheart….I know we're gonna have to start sharing you with another person and as long as he treats you right, I don't mind. However, if he hurts you, you better tell me, because I don't care man or woman, I'll kick his fine ass, we all will".  
  
"Thank you, you guys have always been there when I needed you, I'm not stupid enough to let such amazing friends like you go slip through my fingers….you guys aren't getting rid of me" Trish said sincerely.  
  
Dawn Marie approached from behind and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, while Torrie gave her a hug from the front, creating a Trish sandwich.  
  
"That's good to hear hun, because we ain't so easy to get rid of either" Dawn Marie giggled.  
  
"Would you all stop smothering her. The woman is expected right about now" Amy said coming into the room with a big smile on her face.  
  
"By the way Trish, I just gave Emma to Elaine….everyone's waiting for you, now" Amy said.  
  
"Thanks Ames, let's go get me married ladies" Trish said, linking arms with the women and heading to the foyer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Randy stood at the alter, tall and proud. He didn't' look the least bit nervous. If anyone asked him his one fear for today, it would have been that Trish suddenly decided to change her mind. As ridiculous as it sounded, that's what it was. The music hit and he looked on as the wedding party maid their way down the aisle. First came John and Amy who were the best man and maid of honour. Matt was with Nora, David and Dawn, Andrew and Stacy, Maven and Torrie and lastly Mark Jindrak and Lisa. Everyone in attendance admired the crisp clean tuxedos on the men and the beautiful burgundy satin halter top dresses on the women. It was probably the best looking wedding party they had ever seen. Next came the ring bearer who happened to be Trish's nephews. They couldn't pick just one, so they decided that both of them could walk down the aisle. Next was the flower girl. It was none other than Terri's little girl, Dakota. She happily skipped along the aisle dashing the petals along the red carpet, making sure that there was enough for the entire walk down. Randy smiled at her, easily picturing his daughter at Dakota's age, acting in the same adorable manner. His eyes instinctively moved to Emma's tiny form resting in his mother's arms. Randy's eyes lit up as soon as the famous wedding song came on. The moment Trish stepped through the doors on her father's arms, Randy stared in awe and so did the entire assembly as they all stood and looked on at the bride. The entire way through, Trish kept her eyes focused on Randy, not once diverting her gaze anywhere else but to stop and give her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before standing before Randy and the priest.  
  
The entire ceremony lasted 20 minutes and both Randy and Trish had written their own vows. The moment they said their "I do's" and pronounced husband and wife, they didn't wait, they quickly embraced each other and shared a very happy, sweet and loving kiss. They turned around to the applause of the audience. They had done it, they were finally husband and wife.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Trish giggled as she buried her head in Randy's chest while Charlie, Jackie, Shelton and Big (what everyone called Paul aka Big Show) all teased her about how eager she was to get down the aisle. Randy would only laugh as he continued to hold on to her hand, as he had done all night.  
  
"You guys leave my wife alone….you know Charlie, you're gonna be doing the same thing in a couple of months so I wouldn't talk if I were you" Randy chuckled.  
  
"Yeah you're right… Jackie might run so fast to get to me, she might just trip…" Charlie chuckled before received an elbow the side.  
  
"Baby I was just kidding" Charlie said defensively and giving her his 'make your heart melt' smile.  
  
"You better be, or I might now just come at all…." Jackie said before giving him a wink and then a kiss on the lips. Trish smiled at their interaction and it was easy to see how much in love they were. Her eyes quickly scanned the room looking for anyone who she might have missed in their rounds of meeting the guests. Admittedly, they hadn't expected to have invited so many guests but when they were making the list of family and friends, there were so many people on the RAW and SmackDown rosters that they couldn't' have ignored. She smiled, happy that everyone was enjoying themselves. The entire wedding party was on the dance floor with their respective significant other. They were also joined by the likes of their co-workers such as Lisa Moretti, Charlene and Rodney, the Dudleyz, who were doing a hilarious dance on the floor that had everyone cracking up. She looked over to another part of the room where she saw Paul, Steph, Shawn, his wife Rebecca and Trish's parents in, what seemed to be, a very funny conversation. Right next to them, Ric and his new bride along with Steve Austin, Kurt, Shane Helms, Eric Bischoff and the Coach were talking with Randy's parents. 'At least everyone was getting along' she thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Shane McMahon and Marissa.  
  
"Hey Trish, Randy…just wanted to say congratulations again and that we really enjoyed ourselves but we've gotta head back, our little guy is sick with the flu and we don't wanna stay out too long. And Besides, you know how mother's can be, Marissa has been worried about him all night" Shane said. Trish gave a sympathetic smile Marissa's way as she gently swatted her husband's chest.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't worry about it all tonight…" she turned her attention to Trish and Randy. "Well we better be off. Thanks again, we had a great time". After exchanging hugs and kisses, Shane and Marissa made one more stop at Vince and Linda's table, where they were playing with Emma, to let them know they were leaving. After an hour of dancing and laughing at Christy and Nidia's antics on the dance floor, who apparently made up their own dance moves, which by the way, was very believable to anyone who saw them dance, Trish suddenly saw darkness.  
  
"Guess who" she heard a man say. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was. He dropped his hand and she turned around and gave him a big hug. She was ecstatic that he and his family could make it. Dwayne had always been one of her best friends in the business, always checking up on her and calling her to see how she was doing. He was a great friend. She turned her attention to his wife, another good friend of hers and gave Danni a kiss and hug before looking around for their little girl while Dwayne talked to Randy.  
  
"Hey Danni, where's your little girl?" Trish asked. "Right here". Trish then saw the beautiful girl slightly standing behind her mother.  
  
"Well, you certainly aren't little anymore princess…you're so pretty….be thankful you took after your mother…" Trish giggled along with Hannah and Danni.  
  
Dwayne stopped his conversation.  
  
"I heard that T, and it's not funny…I'll have you know that she looks plenty like me, can't you see the bone structure…."Dwayne went on as Randy laughed.  
  
"I see that's obviously a touchy subject for him huh?" Trish asked Danni and she nodded in response.  
  
"Whatever" Dwayne laughed. "I'm good looking" he said reassuringly.  
  
Trish stood between Randy and Dwayne, consolingly patting Dwayne's back.  
  
"Yes, you are Dwayne, yes you are".  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Trish and Randy entered their St. Louis home at 4:00 in the morning. They had gone to Randy's parent's home after the reception that ended at 1:30 am. Since Randy and Trish were going on their honeymoon, Emma would be staying with Elaine and Bob and Randy and Trish went over there to give them all of her stuff as well as to say goodbye. Trish coddled her little girl, not wanting to let go. It was going to be the first time she had to leave Emma for more than a couple of hours. Every kiss turned into "just one more" and that's how they ended up staying there for two hours.  
  
"Hey baby, what time is our flight?" Trish asked tiredly.  
  
"11 am, I debating whether I should even bother going to sleep" Randy replied. "We've gotta be at the airport two hours earlier and it takes an hour to get to the airport so we've gotta be completely packed and ready to leave at 8".  
  
"But that's only four hours away" Trish whined. "Where are we going by the way"  
  
"Secret" was all he said. "And besides, you wouldn't have been so tired if you, Amy, and Lisa hadn't taken Chris, Jay and Matt's challenge for the dance off" he said with a smirk. Trish only stuck her tongue out before plopping down on the couch, pulled off her stilettos and massaged her aching feet. Randy walked over to her and took a seat, lifting her legs and placing it on his lap, before continuing to massage her feet for her instead. Her head fell back against the back of the couch as she closed her eyes. It was little things like this that made her love him even more, if that was even possible.  
  
Four hours later, the suitcases were packed and at the door as Randy and Trish both fought over the last mug of coffee in the kitchen. They were incredibly tired and hadn't bothered to go to sleep, opting to get some shut eye on the plane. It was a good thing that Randy had arranged for a cab because there was no way Trish was going to get into a car with Randy driving practically asleep. "Come on babe, time to go, our cab is waiting…." Randy said as he grabbed the two suitcases.  
  
"Holy cripes woman, we're only gonna be gone for one week, what the hell did you pack in here?" Randy said in astonishment. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it but her suitcase was incredibly heavier than his. What did he forget to pack? Trish gave him a glare before smiling at him.  
  
"One difference between a man and a woman, is that a woman always prepares for anything…." and with that she held the door open for him. It was the least she could do. There was no way in hell she was going to carry her suitcase. It was way too heavy!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Trish asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"Nope" Randy simply answered. As soon as they had landed, Trish was blindfolded so they wouldn't know where they were. All part of Randy's surprise. Apparently he had arranged everything in advance so they were already cleared in customs so they got to leave right away. He had held her hand until the they had gotten out of the cab. She was trying to make conversation with cab driver to see if she could pick up any clues but the sneaky bastard had arranged that too. The moment the cab stopped, Randy helped her out of the cab and lifted her into his arms. And that's how she was at this very moment. Her feet had yet to touch the ground so she didn't even know if they were on level ground or what. He carefully put her down and moved behind her so that she was completely braced against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked softly.  
  
"Dear God, I've been ready since forever!" Trish said impatiently. Randy chuckled, noticing the excitement so he decided to put her out of her misery. The only thing Trish hated about surprises was the waiting, an important lesson he had learnt during her pregnancy.  
  
"Okay….but keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open…." Trish only nodded in response so Randy carefully took off the blindfold and his arms returned around her waist.  
  
"Okay….open" he instructed. The moment Trish opened her eyes, she was blown away. The view before her was breathtaking. The gardens and trees below accompanied with great weather and a gorgeous sunset. She noticed that they were standing on the balcony of a private villa. She turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Italy?" she said with a big smile. He nodded.  
  
"You are an amazing man Randy Keith Orton" Trish murmured against his lips.  
  
"I know" he responded smugly. "For the entire week, you are completely mine, I'm not sharing you with anyone…come hell or high water…." he whispered. She giggled as her nails slightly grazed the back of his neck.  
  
"Well what sane woman would argue with that?" Trish replied to his comment. Without saying a word, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed before lowering himself down on her and gently kissing her all over. Their hands were roaming all over and her moans of pleasure only inspired him more. Tonight would be the first night they would make love to each other after confessing each other's feelings. It had been a long time coming. By the time Randy had finally gotten Trish to take him back, she was already too far along in the pregnancy to be intimate with each other. As far as Randy was concerned, they were going to more than make up for all the months lost. Starting with tonight.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Ames it was so beautiful. The gardens, the architecture, the food, the company…." Trish giggled into the receiver. She and Randy had gotten back from Italy a week ago but she didn't get to talk to Amy until now because she was busy with house shows and RAW.  
  
"I would imagine so. That's so romantic. That's where I told Matt I would love to go on a honeymoon. I've alwayswanted to go to Italy….where did you guys visit?"  
  
"Well, we went to a lot of the major cities like Milan and Venice which were both breath-taking and we also went for drives to the little cottage countries. It was very nice and quaint. I would have stayed longer had I not been missing Emma so much and if Randy didn't have to go back to work".  
  
"Uh huh, did you guys go to a lot of galleries and stuff?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well…..actually we only went out during the day so that's usually when we went sight seeing. Every city or town we went to is where we would spend our breakfast, lunch and dinner and then we go back to the villa. Thankfully the villa was central to everything so the driving wasn't so bad…." Trish replied.  
  
"So then what did you guys do all night if you only went out during the day…." Amy asked curiously. There was silence for a couple of minutes because Trish didn't know how the answer that. She thought back their nights in Italy and blush rose to her cheeks. Amy was her best friend, but she was sure she wouldn't want to really know the details. Thankfully she figured it out. Laughing on the other end of the phone she answered her own question.  
  
"Never mind baby doll, I know exactly what you're gonna say and all I've gotta say is way to go. There's no other way to spend a honeymoon really….anyways, when is Randy coming home?" Amy said switching the topic to Trish's relief. The things her and Randy had done with each other would have made any decent woman blush and she didn't think that even she had the guts to say it without feeling the hot blush rise to her cheeks.  
  
"Actually, he had his last house show last night so he's driving back home today. He should be home early this evening….I can't wait to be getting back on the road but I'm probably gonna be carrying Emma around with me, like strapped to my back or something because I couldn't think of leaving her for so long, if that would be the case, I would definitely stay home from work" Trish said.  
  
"I know what you mean. I wouldn't leave my kid with anyone for so long and so consistently. The kid will probably grow up thinking the nanny was the mom….besides I don't think Vince would hassle you, he let Gail do that with her kid and we all know that you're his favourite so you shouldn't have any problems" Amy replied.  
  
Trish was ready to respond, but something Amy said caught her attention.  
  
"Wait, did you say Gail's kid?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Uh….yeah"  
  
"When did Gail have a baby?" Trish asked, confused how she could have been so out of the loop.  
  
"Oh, a couple of weeks after you I think…."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, would it have really made a difference. Everyone knows that you two aren't exactly the best of friends even before Randy. What were you going do, send her gift basket?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well…no, I guess you're right" Trish said and left it at that. She had a bad feeling about this and little did she know she was about to find out why.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Trish and Emma were laying on the floor as she and Trish played peek-a-boo. The slam of the front door caused Trish to jump and Emma to start crying. Trish quickly picked her up and patted her back soothingly to let her know that everything was alright. After she had calmed down, she put her in the crib and came back out. She saw Randy, now in the living room, angrily unbuttoning his shirt and removing his tie. He was so frustrated that he couldn't get any of them off successfully. Trish quietly moved over and silently unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie. Her eyes looked up to meet his and his hard eyes immediately softened.  
  
"Bad day?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, extremely bad day…." he said before pulling her in for a hug. "Sorry for coming in so loudly. Is Emma okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"She's fine, just a bit startled but she's okay now….do you wanna talk about it?" Trish asked.  
  
'Well we're going to have to' Randy thought. He still couldn't figure out how the hell his life could have taken such a wrong turn but it had and now he had to deal with it. He just prayed that Trish would stick around with him after he told her.  
  
"Sure, but first, let me ask, how was your day today?" he asked with a small smile. Being with her really did put him in a better mood. She smiled at him before getting on her tippy toes and putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Actually it was pretty good. I got a lot of work done with my website, replying on the comment board. Was able to write back to a lot of my fan mail. I even did some laundry and still managed to take care of Emma" she said proudly. "I even got to finally talk to Amy, we had a pretty good conversation…." Randy interrupted her with a chuckle.  
  
"Name one conversation you've had with Amy that you thought wasn't good or interesting". Trish rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I guess you're right….speaking of interesting, Amy mentioned something that really caught my interest….she mentioned that Gail had a baby two weeks after I did…..did you know?" Trish had noticed the immediate change of facial expression on Randy's face. It seemed like he was a bit angry, however she still went on. When he only nodded his head, she continued.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me?" Trish asked making sure that she didn't sound defensive or rude. After his day, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Randy shrugged before responding.  
  
"I didn't really think you'd care and besides, even if I wanted to, how would I bring it up, hey guess what baby….remember my ex-girlfriend Gail had a baby two weeks ago" he said with a chuckle. Trish could tell that he was trying to downplay the situation. She would have dropped it had it not been for his strange behaviour and Trish had a gut feeling that it had something to do with Gail.  
  
"So now you tell me what's got you all tied in knots".  
  
"Well, actually it has to do with Gail…." Randy began. 'How did she know' she thought. If any time in her life, she wished she had been wrong now.  
  
"Look, she's been bugging me for a long time now and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that anything was going on or that I couldn't handle being around her. I just avoided her because I know she just likes to cause trouble…..I've actually seen her kid a few times. She's brought him to the arena to cut some promos. Usually someone in the back watches him I think. Anyways, she was waiting today by my rental car, with her baby, his name's Kevin by the way. Yeah…as I was saying…she said it was really important and well, I don't know how to say this…." Randy trailed off, his voice quiet and he didn't try to fight his vulnerability with Trish. She could easily sense the scared emotion in his voice.  
  
"I think I know what you're trying to say….so just say it Randy….just get it out…." Trish told him. She needed to hear him say it.  
  
"Trish…Kevin's my son….." 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Once Again, as always, thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it and it really keeps me going. I also want to apologize for waiting so long to update. I actually had to write this chapter two times before this one because my stupid word processor shut down on me both times. I actually wanted to add more to this chapter but then it would have been way too long. Hope you guys enjoy and hope you guys review. Thanks.

I Disclaim.

Trish sighed as she looked down at Emma as she fed her. She quietly sucked away at the milk and Trish wished she could be a child again if for the only reason to be stress free and without a care in the world. Trish leaned her head back against the rocking chair and let her eyes close. She normally would be in bed by 10:30 pm at the latest, but for the past week since Randy had dropped the bombshell of fathering another child, Trish found herself lying awake in bed just thinking. That night, Randy had complained that he was extremely exhausted and had a headache. He promised to talk about it later after he got some sleep. Well, a week later, and the newlyweds had hardly spoken to each other. The next morning, Trish had found a note left by Randy saying that he had to be on the road very early and that he would see them again by the weekend. That was six days ago and he was scheduled to return home today. For the past week, Randy had conveniently called at all the hours when he knew Trish was busy with the baby or out running errands. He opted to leaving a message and Trish was sure that he much preferred doing that than talking to her. She couldn't figure it out. He had been avoiding her since that night and her frustration was quickly becoming anger. She was being treated as though she was being punished when in fact, he was the one who had the explaining to do. She felt Emma tense and she quickly try to calm her emotions down. She had noticed the truth in the doctor's words when he had warned Trish that because of the strong relationship between mother and child, Emma would easily feel the emotions that Trish was experiencing and in turn, would reflect Emma's moods. Trish looked at the clock, it read 12 am so she decided to put Emma to bed. She walked across the hall to the master bedroom where she had moved the crib and placed Emma inside. Trish figured that having Emma in the room with her would save her the trouble of having to walk across the hall in her sleepy state to feed or change her. In perfect honesty, Trish also found Emma's presence relaxing. Despite her anger, she was missing Randy a lot. This was the first time that he had been away and hadn't directly spoken to her on the phone. Every night they spent away from each other, they would call each other before they went to sleep. Trish was so accustomed to their little nightly ritual that she found herself unable to sleep without hearing his deep voice on the other end. Trish heard the soft click of the front door and immediately knew Randy had come home. A part of her was excited to see him but the other part rationalized that he most probably came home at this hour thinking she was asleep and it was easier to avoid the inevitable conversation. Trish took one last look at Emma, quickly wiping away a tear that managed to escape her eyes. She wasn't going to let him do this anymore. They were going to talk tonight, even if she had to serve him walking papers to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy tried to make the most quiet entrance possible. He chose to turn on the lamp on the foyer table while he expertly manoeuvred in the dark kitchen. He couldn't wait to see Trish and Emma. He knew they were sleeping, but all he needed was to see their faces. Right now, it was enough for him. He thought back to earlier today. He had actually finished his last house show last night and normally he would have woken up extra early to make it home for lunch with his family, however, the situation with Gail had him fearful, and he decided to prolong his return home. Though part of him chastised himself for thinking that Trish would just pick up and leave, taking Emma with her, the other part of him couldn't help but point out the many times he had messed up in their relationship. Randy was afraid that this would be the last straw for Trish. He missed her, he really did. He missed not talking to her on the phone. He hadn't slept all week. Hearing her voice on the other end of the phone was the next best thing to having her in his arms and not having that this week was killing Randy. He knew it was his fault, but he really didn't know what to do or what to expect. He wasn't ready…not yet at least, to talk about Gail and Kevin with Trish. He didn't want to see that look of betrayal in her eyes, but in the end, he was going to see it anyway. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed that the room suddenly grew brighter. He turned around to see Trish standing at the doorway in a long midnight blue silk nightie. 'God she's beautiful' Randy thought, but shook the thoughts away. Now wasn't not the time to be having sexual thoughts about his wife when he knew that they were headed for a really big fight soon. He should be focusing on whether he'll need to go on his knees to get another chance.

"It's nice to know you remember your family….or was it dirty laundry that forced you back here? Trish asked bitterly. She hadn't meant to let her anger be so apparent but no matter how much she missed him, she felt like he had abandoned them. She knew physically he couldn't be there that week, but mentally and emotionally, it seemed like he just didn't care.

Randy quickly shook his head before taking a couple of large strides to stand right before her.

"Look, I know I haven't dealt with the situation in the best way possible….but how could you even think that I could forget you guys?" his voice was quite but Trish could hear the hurt lingering on each word he said.

"I'm scared Trish…..I don't wanna lose you or Emma, and I can't just not be a part of my son's life. I'm not going to abandon him Trish….but I don't wanna lose you at the same time…." Randy went on. It was obvious how torn he was.

"Sweetie, I am not going to pack my bags and walk out of your life because of this…I'm not angry because of Kevin, I was angry because you decided to run from me rather than choosing to deal with this together. I felt like you didn't wanna try and that broke my heart…." her voice cracked and she took a moment before continuing.

"Ultimately, this is your decision Randy….how you deal with this is going to affect all of our lives but that doesn't mean it has to be bad or painful….if you do what's fair then you can't go wrong and know that I will support you but I…." Trish reassured him but as she went on he interrupted her.

"Trish I need to tell you something…." Randy began and Trish began to get nervous.

"While on the road, Gail's been bringing Kevin around and I've been spending some time with him and he really is a great baby…." Randy stopped when he noted the look on Trish's face.

"See what I mean, I didn't want to get you mad Trish but as far as I'm concerned, I've made the decision to be a father to Kevin, so it's up to you to decide whether you accept that or not" Trish's initial look turned to an offensive manner.

"I'm not a heartless bitch Randy….I would never ask you to leave your son high and dry! No matter what history I may have with Gail, her son is an innocent little baby that doesn't deserve to be deprived of a father because of a bitter past….how dare you think that I would be so cruel….." she huffed out. Randy immediately stepped back and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, okay….it's just that the initial expression on your faced didn't seem pleasant and I thought you were upset…..so if you aren't upset about my decision to be a part of Kevin's life, then why did you look at me like that?" Randy questioned curiously. He looked at his wife intently and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Trish looked at him nervously before proceeding with caution.

"Look… I just think that maybe you should ask Gail for a paternity test to be done…."

"What?" Randy exclaimed unbelievably.

"I mean….you've only been around him for one week and you're already smitten with him….what if Gail's lying or she's mistaken and you aren't Kevin's father….what's going to happen later down the road after you've spent so much time with him, and God forbid, you find out he's not really yours…."

"You know what I think Trish….I think you just want this test done because you're really hoping that Kevin isn't mine….I'm sorry it's so inconvenient for you…." "Randy that's not it….I'm not ecstatic about the situation but…." Randy jumped in before she could finish.

"Gail wouldn't lie about this and besides, I don't ever recall asking for a paternity test for Emma….." Trish immediately drew back as though he had slapped her. They both stood there for a long while. Randy instantly regretted his words but he couldn't take them back and he didn't know how to fix it. He looked at his wife as she looked down at the marble floor of the kitchen. When she finally looked up, he was scared at what he saw. It wasn't the uncontrollable tears running down her face that scared him as much as it was the look behind her eyes. Her eyes looked…dead. Finally she began to speak, slowly and cautiously.

"After all that we've been through, not once have I ever lied to you…..even though more times than not, lying was the easiest thing to do , but I didn't because I believed you deserved the truth. Gail….now her on her on the other hand, I'm sure before you saw her with your own two eyes betraying you with your best friend, you probably thought she was incapable of even telling a lie. For you to even compare us and to implicitly assume that I could possibly lie about you being Emma's father…..that is the most insulting thing that you could ever say to me". With that, Trish turned on her heel and headed up the stairs. She immediately went to the master bedroom and pulled the crib all the way back into the nursery. She grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and desperately tried to make herself comfortable in the rocking chair. Moments later she heard the nursery room door open. She focused her stare out the window but she could detect Randy's shadow as he approached Emma's crib and picked her up. She saw him cuddle her before giving her a kiss and laying her back down. He turned to her and she could hear the quiver in his voice.

"If you don't wanna sleep next to me, at least go back to the master bedroom….I'll sleep on the couch…..". He stood there for a long while waiting for her to respond or even move, but she didn't. With a defeated sigh, he made his way toward the door. Before leaving he turned around and softly whispered,

"I love you….you know that, right?"

His question lacked the confidence that he usually exuded. He waited a moment but no reply came. No 'I love you too' or 'Yeah, I know'. It was complete silence. He was losing her and as much as he desperately tried to hold on to whatever he could, his tendency to put his foot in his mouth was costing him his marriage. With one final glance her way, he closed the door. 'Life is such a bitch'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raw was being held in North Carolina tonight and Trish had special plans to visit. It wasn't too see Randy. In fact, Randy didn't even know that she would be coming down and he didn't know that she would be bringing Emma along with her.

"Are you sure you don't mind coming down T?" Matt asked on the other end.

"Matt, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, I'm sure Emma would love to see her Aunty Amy and Uncle Matt since she hasn't seen you guys in a while" Trish reassured Matt.

"But T, I know that you've been going through a rough time, especially with Randy and it just doesn't seem right be getting ready for a celebration when I know that you're hurting….you know Ames and I are here for you…."

'God he was such a good guy. Amy was a lucky woman' Trish thought to herself.

"Matt, my life is not perfect…far from it in fact….but if there's anything that could add a bit of joy to my life, it would be seeing two of my best friends happy and celebrating. I'm not going to be there because I have to, I'm gonna be there because I want to be…so stop arguing with me and tell me what time you'll be picking me up, the plane will be leaving in a couple of minutes and we land in an hour and fifteen minutes so don't be late. I wanna get a preview of the night's agenda…" she giggled. Matt chuckled on the other end.

"Will do sweetheart, and I hope you didn't pack your suitcase too full because I've got a truckload of things I got for Emma…."

"You know, not everyone could get away with spoiling my daughter rotten, especially at such a young age, but I only make a special exception for you and Amy because you both baby sit for free….oh, I've gotta go now, I'll see you in a bit…bye". Trish hung up her phone, just in time for take off. She turned to Emma's seat. Emma happily played with her fingers all the while looking out the plane window. She hadn't seen her father in two weeks. According to the message on the answering machine, Randy would be spending a few weeks with Gail getting everything set up for baby Kevin and then he would be back to spend time with Emma. Trish hadn't spoken to him for two weeks. She promised herself that she wouldn't let herself think about the mess she called her life for this week. She was going to North Carolina for a happy occasion and there was no way that she was going to ruin her friends special time with her problems. Not matter how big those problems were.

"You are what holds me together baby girl" she said as she stroked Emma's brown hair. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. She briefly looked at her watch. Randy should be getting the papers soon. If anything, she was hoping that she could completely avoid Randy. However, that was impossible because Matt had invited Randy tonight as well. They were good friends and Matt has asked Trish first if it would have been okay. Stupid her said yes. She was hoping that her visit would be uneventful…..fat chance in hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Randy, could you hold Kevin for a second while I get my stuff together?" Gail asked. Randy nodded and took Kevin out of her hands. He laughed and cooed with the baby, eliciting a few giggles.

"What time is Matt's little event?" Gail asked.

"It's about right now actually…." he replied, not looking up.

"I don't understand what this is all about anyway….why can't I come?" Gail whined. Randy looked up at her.

"First of all, you aren't even friends with Matt and Amy so there is no reason for you to be there. Secondly, don't try to play your mind games with me. I'm not gonna ask you to come with me. Despite what's going on in my marriage right now, I still have a wife, one that I love very much and my association with you is because you are the mother of my child…nothing more Gail…and don't ever mistake that for anything more". Randy was firm in his speech and Gail got the point as she immediately backed off. A knock at the door broke the tension.

"Excuse me, Randy Orton?" the man asked. Randy nodded as he held onto Kevin with one hand and grabbed the envelope with his free hand.

"Who is it from?" Randy asked.

"From your wife, sir" the man replied and with that he excused himself. With the thickness of the envelope Randy immediately felt his world closing in. 'It's divorce papers' his mind screamed.

Gail walked over and took Kevin from his arm so that he could open the mail. She stepped back and kept her gaze focused on his face, trying to gauge his reaction so she could figure out what it could possibly be. When he looked up, there was no mistaken what was in his eyes. Hurt.

"What is it?" she asked. He took a shaky breath before replying.

"It's a request for a paternity test…..". Gail's eyes instantly grew wider.

"For Kevin?" she asked nervously. He shook his head and she sighed.

"For who then?"

"For Emma……" he replied sombrely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks once again for the reviews! I actually past 100, which was definitely superseded my expectations, so thank you guys. Here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and hope you guys keep reviewing.

I Disclaim

Trish stood in a corner talking to Chris, Jay and Lisa as Stacy and Adam cooed over baby Emma. Stacy held her in her arms and gently rocked her back and forth as her and Adam made goofy faces at Emma, eliciting smiles from the adorable baby.

"Awww Trish, I'm seriously thinking of stealing your little girl….she's just too cute…." Stacy giggled as Adam nodded in agreement. Trish let out a small laugh as she looked over at her two good friends. 'If you did, I wonder whether Randy would notice….' the voice in her head taunted. Trish silenced her thoughts. She knew Randy loved Emma, being away from her didn't change that. It was the fact that he hardly called her to even ask how she was doing that made Trish have doubts. She could understand him not wanting to talk to her particularly because of the last argument that they had, but that didn't mean Emma had to be punished because of it.

"Hey T….you okay? You looked like you zoned out for a couple of minutes there….." Chris asked as he noticed the worry that had marred the blonde's beautiful features. Chris knew exactly what had her so bothered, but he didn't want to come out and say it because now wasn't the time nor the place. Trish looked him in the eye before forcing a smile and nodding her head.

"I'm fine Chris….I just wish Amy and Matt would hurry up already, I can't wait for the surprise" Trish responded. Even though she wasn't doing alright, she really did wish that Matt and Amy would hurry up. Everyone knew why they were there, but Trish knew a little extra something special about tonight that had her more than ready to get the night started.

She let a smile creep onto her face as she thought about Amy's surprise, however, the moment quickly left as she saw the large man that had entered. Chris had mentioned that they were waiting for one more person to arrive before Matt made his way in with Amy. She now assumed that that man was him. When she noticed that he wasn't there when she arrived, she had become hopeful that he wouldn't show….but there he was. Their eyes locked and Trish let herself keep his intense stare for a few moments before letting her gaze fall. Lisa, who now had possession of Emma, made her way over and handed over the crying baby to her mother.

"I think she was away from mommy too long…." Lisa smiled as she handed Emma back to Trish. Trish smiled appreciatively before holding on to Emma and whispering a thanks to Lisa.

"Oh crap, I've gotta take the cake out of the box and put it on the table" Trish remembered.

"Don't worry doll, I've got you covered…I'll go do that now. Just relax, you've been working since you got here and being the perfect hostess….tonight is going to be perfect and Matt couldn't have done it without your help, that's exactly why he asked you…."Lisa giggled.

Trish really didn't know what she would do without Lisa. The girl always knew how to make her feel better, especially about herself when she was feeling down in the dumps. Between Lisa, Amy and her precious Emma, Trish didn't have much time to feel sorry about her situation. Though she wouldn't admit it, deep down, she had faith that things would work out. It was the little tiny bit of hope that kept her from pulling out her hair and going bald from all the stress. If anything, if her and Randy could make it out of this intact, then she was sure that they could overcome anything. She looked down at Emma as she lay in her arms sucking on her thumb and her wide blue eyes staring at her mother.

"We need to talk…." Trish knew the voice but she couldn't help it when she instantly looked up to meet the eyes of her husband. He looked at her intently and she could tell by the way he clenched his jaw that he was angry. That was his tough luck. Now wasn't the time to be discussing their problems. If he wanted to talk so badly, he could have made the trip back home where his family was. She was probably being unfair, she subconsciously acknowledged, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to do this here. She opened her mouth to reply to his demand but she was saved by the announcement that Matt and Amy were just around the corner and would be here any minute. After Benoit made the announcement, Trish averted her gazed once more to Randy before walking around him to stand in front of him, facing the entry way to the room. As Trish moved around him, Randy took a minute, closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. He opened his eyes and turned around and stood directly behind Trish. He was so close that she was practically leaned up against him. He could feel her tense but didn't care. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Can I at least hold my little girl?" his needy tone forced Trish to bite her tongue from the remarks she wanted to make due to his request. She slowly turned around and silently handed Emma to her father. She didn't miss the way his eyes lit up as he brought her to his face and kissed her gently, whispering endearing words and telling her how much he had missed her. He actually sounded like he really did miss her. He propped the baby on his shoulder as he used one had to hold her up and the other to lightly rub her back. Emma rested her head on his broad shoulders and sucked away on her little thumb. At some points, Trish could hear Emma laughing at her father's words and it relieved all of her doubts and worries about Randy's commitment to Emma. He would notice if she wasn't there, and he certainly would miss her.

Everyone inside could hear Matt's bellowing voice as he made his way down the hall towards the room. That was everyone's cue to quiet down and get in position. Moments later, the door opened and Amy switched on the lights.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as Amy immediately put her hand to her heart and a big smile spread across her lovely face.

"Happy Birthday Ames" Trish smiled and it wasn't until Amy saw Trish standing there that the tears began to flow. No one was oblivious to the strong relationship between Amy and Trish and everyone knew how much it meant to have Trish fly down with her baby to be with Amy today. Amy quickly made a dash over to Trish and enveloped her into a hug. Randy and Matt smiled at the exchange. Randy never understood the strong ties of friendship that Trish talked about until he would see Amy and Trish together. Amy pulled away and looked at Randy. She gave him a small smile, to his relief, it meant that she didn't complete hate him, though he was sure that she was considerably upset about the situation with himself and Trish. Her eyes then landed on Emma. Randy easily handed Emma over silently, already knowing that Amy wanted to hold her goddaughter. After cooing and laughing for minute with her, she gave her a gentle kiss and handed her back to Randy who, once again, propped Emma on his shoulder and whispered happy birthday to Amy. After the exchange, Amy whipped around to face her boyfriend. The smile on her face was contagious as everybody held big grins on their faces. Amy ran into her boyfriends arms and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, not caring that everyone was looking. She pulled away and looked at him in awe.

"I can't believe that you did all of this even after taking me out for a such a romantic day…."

Matt began to blush a bit and Chris made a mental note to tease him later about it.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, I did get A LOT of help from Trish…of course" Matt said with a chuckle. Amy laughed and looked her friend's way.

"I already figured that much" she giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed and everyone was enjoying themselves. Now, the crowd had simmered down to the closest friends of Matt and Amy. Chris Jericho and Benoit, Lisa, Jay, Terry, Adam, Trish and Randy were all left back as they sat and mingled with each other. Randy had first felt hesitant to engage in conversation with all of these people. He may have been friends with them before Trish, but his close friendships with all of them today, was a result of him being with Trish. If he hadn't been with Trish, he would have never known these people as intimately as he did. Now he could safely say that he could trust anyone of them with his life. Of course, if he didn't fix things with Trish, then he wouldn't be able to say that for long. As he stood there listening to Jericho speak, his eyes constantly fell on his wife as she and Amy stood in a corner with Matt just talking. He looked on as Trish slowly soothed Emma by rubbing her back gently. He couldn't help but think that she was the hottest mother that he had ever seen, but motherhood seemed so natural for her. It was probably her love for children in general that made her so at ease with Emma. That and years of practice with her nephews.

"Are you listening to me?" Chris asked with a smirk. Chris already knew the answer as he saw Randy quickly turn to face him. Chris knew without a doubt that Randy and Trish were going to get through this. They just had to. He had never met two people so in love with each other that had to fight tooth and nail to be with each other. They overcame so much just to be together and now only months after marriage, their love and loyalty to one another were already being tested again. Randy sighed as he looked at the older Canadian.

"Sorry, I just got a bit distracted…." Randy tried to explain.

"No worries….I understand…." Chris replied. Matt's voice interrupted both men from the prospect of raising the infamous issue of Randy's marriage.

"Okay guys…" Matt began as Amy gave him a confused stare.

"Everyone was invited here for Amy's surprise birthday party, but there is another reason why today is so special". Matt walked over to Amy and grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the room. Randy walked over to Trish and once again took Emma from her as he stood behind his wife, waiting or Matt's next surprise. Looking around, it seemed that everyone else was as confused about Matt's speech. Everyone but Trish. Randy could hear the suckling noise Emma made as she sucked her thumb. She was fast asleep so Randy focused his attention on Matt and Amy. He could see from the reflection in one of the mirrors on the wall that Trish was smiling. 'She definitely knows something' Randy thought. Randy refocused his attention on Matt when he began to speak again.

"I wanted all of you to share this moment with me because you guys are such a large part of both our lives…..well that and I have a better chance at a positive response in front of a crowd….you know…maybe she'll be sensitive and not embarrass me in front of a crowd of people…." everyone in the room laughed including Amy, but no one knew what the hell Matt was talking about.

"Amy, you don't know how much it means to me just to be here sharing this moment with you. It seems like something really simple, but it isn't. For weeks I've wanted to do something special for you and that's what today was all about. That's why I enlisted the help of Trish" he chuckled as everyone else smiled at his words.

"I knew that as long as I had her working with me, everything would be perfect because she knows you better than anyone else, and that's how it supposed to be….today's your birthday and what I'm about to do is probably really selfish…..". The look of confusion was magnified on Amy's face. A look of worry crossed her features. 'What was he going to do that was so selfish?' she thought. She didn't want to think it, but for a second, the thought of him breaking up with her, crossed her mind.

Her worries were replaced with excitement as she saw him drop to one knee.

"Amy Christine Dumas….today is a day of giving and sharing with you. It 's a day that you receive, not give. It's incredibly selfish of me because I'm asking you to give me a gift….a promise that will make me the happiest man on earth….that will make me complete. Baby….will you marry me?". The tears in Amy's eyes were definitely tears of joy. Matt took the ring out of the box and held it at the tip of her finger, waiting for her to say yes, so that he could slip the ring on and seal their commitment to one another. Amy soundlessly nodded her head yes, too overcome with emotions to speak. Matt wasted no time sliding the ring on and getting on both feet to kiss his fiancée. As they embraced each other, Randy found himself overcome with emotion. He looked down at his wife and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew there were tears in her eyes. He let his free hand snuggle around her waist and pull her closer to him. He didn't miss the moment he felt her tense, but it was fleeting, as she almost immediately calmed down and welcomed his embrace. She leaned back against him and Randy's eyes once again found the mirror on the wall. He looked at the reflection of Trish, Emma and himself. It looked…..right. This was what he wanted, it was what he always wanted, but seeing their reflection today, it reminded him of how badly he wanted to have his family back and just what he was willing to do see to his wife look at him like the hero she once saw him as.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish let out a sigh as she slid on her tight black boxer shorts and matching black tank top that read 'Kiss Me'. It was a long night and Emma finally had fallen asleep. She had been a bit fussy, probably because she wasn't used to the hotel room and was very different from her normal surroundings. She laughed to herself as she remembered Amy inviting her and Emma to stay with herself and Matt. Trish had begun laughing uncontrollably. To think, on the night that they newly got engaged, any normal couple would want the night to themselves to celebrate. But not Amy and Matt, no…they much preferred having a troubled wife and crying baby with them. Trish had politely declined and told them not to let the night go to waste…they had a lot to celebrate. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she detected a blush rise on Amy's cheeks. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she quickly made her way to the front door. In her haste, she forgot to put her robe on, but it didn't matter because when she opened the door, on the other side was her husband. Nothing he'd never seen before. Randy quickly gave her the once over. She may be his wife, but seeing like that, it was like looking at her for the first time, every time. His subconscious reminded him why he was there and he immediately stopped his visual appraisal and barged into the room without a word. Trish didn't bother to make a fuss that he decided to just mosey on uninvited. She was more curious as to why he was there. Sure, there little moments during the party had been nice and familiar, but that didn't make their problems disappear. She contemplated the best way to ask him why he was there but she didn't have the chance as she saw him slam a familiar envelope onto the coffee table. The contact of the envelope and the table actually startled her and she immediately looked up at him. Once again, his jaw was clenched tightly and she thought she saw fire in his eyes. She wasn't scared that he would physically hurt her, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a bit intimidated by him at that very moment.

"I'm not taking it……" he began fiercely. Trish eyes immediate looked at the envelope on the table and realized what this visit was really about. She looked up at him once again and she found it hard to speak. He was insulted by her actions, but he didn't seem to understand how his words had hurt her and insulted her as well. Part of her admonished herself for being so low and serving court papers requesting a paternity test. However, the other part of her couldn't help but think that he was getting his just desserts.

"I never once doubted that that little girl was mine….how could you?" he asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Yeah…weren't you the one that rubbed it in my face that you never asked for a paternity test for Emma, so you shouldn't need one for Kevin….well, there's your paternity test, husband dear….". Her voice trembled as she spoke but she was determined to finish her thoughts.

"I think that the only pain that you realize in this whole ordeal is your own….I don't think you care that the woman you vowed to love and cherish for the rest of your life sleeps at night wondering what you're doing, where you are, if you're okay….because apparently to you, when we're fighting, that automatically means that I don't care about you anymore, or maybe it's the other way around…."

"I think about you all the time….." he said sternly.

"You and Emma are always in my thoughts. You are my first thought in the morning, my last thought at night and every other thought in between…..I hate this T, I hate fighting with you and I hate being away from you, but I don't know how to make this better….." he stopped when he noticed her expression change.

"You really want me to take that paternity test, don't you?….is that gonna make it better?" he asked, hoping to find a solution to all their problems.

"It's a start…..I want this to work Randy, I don't wanna lose you….but I can't keep fighting this fight when sometimes I'm not even sure if that's what you want…." she said crying. Randy quickly made his way over to her and held her close.

"I messed this up once already, I'm not going to do it again Trish…I'll get the test done. I'm going to be honest with you thought, I really think that Kevin is mine, he's got my blue eyes…." Randy said.

Trish pulled away from her husband to look at him.

"Randy…he has blue eyes like you Randy, but so does half of America, that isn't enough to assume that you're his father. Look, I'm not trying to make things hard on you, and I'll have no problem accepting Kevin if he is your son, but I just wanna know….for my sake. I need to see the truth in front of me" Trish replied. Randy nodded his head in understanding as he pulled her in once again for a hug. 'They were going to be alright' he thought. Their moment was interrupted by his cell phone. He answered it and Trish could distinctively hear Gail babbling on the other end in a frantic hurry about something. The look of worry that crossed Randy's face instantly made Trish worry. When he hung up, there were tears in his eyes as he looked down at Trish.

"That was Gail….Kevin got hurt and he's at the hospital….Gail is worried sick and they won't tell her anything because she's so frantic so they requested the father to come down….." Randy spoke cautiously, not wanting to upset Trish by mentioning himself as Kevin's father. Trish didn't think twice about his words, instead she pushed him towards the door.

"Go to the hospital and see what's going on….I'll call Lisa and ask her to baby sit and I'll meet you down there…." Trish said worriedly. Randy nodded his head and quickly exited the hotel room. Both of them silently prayed that Kevin would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty five minutes later and Trish was running down the hallway looking for Randy. She finally found him and Gail in a corner where Randy held her as she sobbed. Given the situation, Trish wasn't the least bit jealous. She was sure that no matter how bitchy and manipulative Gail could be, she wasn't enough so to fake her sorrow over her hurt child just to get close to Randy. Trish walked over to them and silently put a hand on Randy's back. He looked her way and he immediately began to pull away from Gail until Trish stopped him and simply shook her head and gave him a small smile. Randy gave a small smile of his own and nodded his head before returning to consoling the distraught Gail.

Moments later, Gail pulled away and noticed Trish walking towards them, but this time she was carrying a tray of coffee. She set it down on the table and looked at Gail.

"I wasn't sure if you took sugar or not so I just brought the packets".

Trish handed her the cup of coffee and Gail easily took it and whispered a 'thank you' to Trish. Trish couldn't deny that she was beyond surprised that Gail actually thanked her but didn't make a comment on it considering the present situation. Trish noticed from the corner of her eye that Randy was talking to the doctor. The look of worry on his face indicated that something must be wrong. Trish carefully watched the exchange between the two men until Randy came back to update the two ladies.

"The doctor said that the hit from the door was too hard for a little baby because of their developing brain. There is some internal bleeding and because he's so small, they're gonna need a blood transfusion….not much, but they know that he's lost too much to support his internal system….." Gail sobbed at Randy's words. It was all her fault. If she had held Kevin properly, the door would have never hit his head while it was closing behind her and worst of all was that when he began crying, she assumed that he was hungry. It wasn't until she saw the bump twenty minutes later that she rushed him to the hospital.

"Gail, he'll be okay…." Trish whispered. Gail looked up at her and wiped her eyes.

"I hope so Trish….but they said he needs blood…." Gail said.

"Gail, both you and Randy are here…..one of you is bound to be a match for him. Randy's an O positive, do you know your blood type?" Trish asked, trying to find a way to reassure her.

Gail shook her head.

"No….I never bothered to ask, or if I did, I don't remember. I don't even remember Kevin's blood type…." she said helplessly.

"Don't worry, O blood type is easily transferable, so most likely that's his blood type. That and it's a universal donor, anyway can accept O positive blood. I thank God everyday that Emma got her father's blood type and not mine, since mine is rare."

Gail nodded and smiled nervously at Trish.

"I hope so too".

"Miss. Kim, Mr. Orton…we're going to get both of you tested right now to see which on of you is a match to Kevin's blood type" the doctor informed.

Gail and Randy nodded. Randy grabbed Trish's hand and gave it a kiss before he and Gail proceeded to enter the two separate rooms provided for them. They returned two minutes later.

"How long will it take" Trish asked Randy as he took a seat next to her and held her hand.

"They said it'll be ten minutes".

Thos ten minutes seemed like the longest ten minutes of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor entered the waiting room once again, as promised, ten minutes later. There was a look of confusion on his face.

"Um….Miss. Kim, you aren't a match…." Gail nodded and Randy immediately stood up.

"Where do I go?" Randy asked.

"Actually Mr. Orton….you aren't a match either….you aren't Kevin's father…." the doctor responded hesitantly. Randy immediately looked over at Gail as Trish stood beside her husband and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"How the hell could you lie to me Gail….forget all the lies you've told me before, we're talking about a baby here…." Randy began. He made sure to keep his voice low but his tone easily indicated his anger. The doctor stood by, uncomfortably, watching the exchange. He figured that the alleged father would be more surprise by the test results than he had been.

"Randy I'm sorry…..I wanted you back and I knew that this baby was the way back to each other….I love you and I made a mistake and I just wanted to fix it….You aren't supposed to be with her, we're supposed to be together, I was the one that you promised to spend the rest of your life with, not her. You ruined my life Trish…it's like I'm always walking in your stupid shadow, no matter how much I try to get out..." Gail sobbed.

Randy was about to set her straight concerning Trish. She had no right no right to talk about his wife like that and if anyone had ruined her life, it was her. It was her decision that made him walk away…that made him find where he truly belonged. Trish spoke quietly before he had a chance to really give it to Gail.

"Look, we can deal with this later…as of right now, that little boy still needs a donor…how bout we focus on that right now and then we can all get at each other's throats and blame each other for ruining the other's life, but right now isn't the time" she said intelligently.

Randy gave one more cold glance Gail's way before turning to his wife and nodding.

"You're right….he may not be my son, but that doesn't mean he should suffer because of his mother's lies…." Randy replied. He felt a small warm hand grab onto his once again and he felt so incredibly lucky to have found her. He had put her through hell for the last couple of months because of the paternity issue and she was right all along. She was willing to stick by him even if he was the father and now that the secret was out that he wasn't actually Kevin's father, she didn't say 'I told you so', she simply thought of the baby's well being first. She had a heart of gold and Randy could admit that he was the luckiest man alive so he didn't dare question it.

Gail watched silently at the couple. She hated to admit it, but they were so perfect for one another. Emotionally, mentally, physically….they fit so damn perfectly together, she started to wonder why she even thought that she could break them up. She had held resentment for Trish for a long time because of Randy. But even before that, Gail always felt like she had to compete with Trish to be successful. They were both the Toronto girls, same background, but it was like you could only have one of those and everyone preferred to have Trish. She was the hometown girl that everyone preferred to cheer for…so much so that they actually changed her birthplace to Korea for character purposes. Trish was everything she wanted to be, but instead of learning from her, Gail thought that working against her would break her down, and then the true Trish Stratus would be revealed….Trish Stratus, the fraud. Looking at her right now, Gail came to an important realization. Trish wasn't a fraud. She was everything everyone taught her to be. She was obviously the beauty, but she was also the funny, down to earth, intelligent and kick ass woman that appealed to people because she was so real…not because she wasn't.

Trish once again took hold of the situation.

"Um 't Randy still donate his blood since he is a universal donor?" Trish asked hopefully. Gail looked up, hope shimmering in her eyes. Maybe her baby could be saved…..

"Actually, no. Because of the particular injury, a identical match is needed, however, even if that weren't the case, the blood type O is universal because everyone eventually develops an immunity to the blood type. Kevin, is still too young of a baby…his internal system hasn't developed that yet, so it wouldn't have worked either way…." the doctor said.

"I can tell you that the baby's blood type is an AB, so if you know anyone with that blood type and is willing to come forward and donate blood, then I can certainly guarantee that your little boy will be perfectly fine….but the sooner, the better. We don't have much time."

"Gail…." Randy tried to reason with her.

"You've gotta tell us who the baby's father is, he's your only hope….he's Kevin's only hope…." Randy said sadly.

Gail couldn't control the tears that slip down her eyes as she thought of her baby struggling in some room without her. Struggling because of her.

"Don't bother Randy…." Trish said stepping forward.

"Gail you should thank the heavens above, because I'm a match….." Trish turned to the doctor.

"I'll donate the blood" she said quietly.

The doctor smiled and motioned toward an empty room.

"Follow me….we'll get you set up in this room, It'll only take a few minutes. We wont' need that much because he's so tiny….."

Trish smiled and before she could move another step toward the door, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around to see Gail. Before she could say anything, she was enveloped in a hug by the one and only Gail Kim.   
"Thank you" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry for everything Trish….I don't know why you would do this for me, but I'm not gonna ask questions, I just wanna thank you…." Gail cried onto Trish's shoulders.

Trish met the eyes of Randy who was looking at her intently. He had a look of admiration in his eyes and Trish smiled softly at him. Things had certainly taken an interesting turn, but considering how things were Trish and Randy, interesting and drama were quickly becoming a part of their normal everyday lives. Trish wasn't sure how advantageous that was, but it sure did make some interesting conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Once again thank you for all of your reviews and support. Here's another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. I alsowanted to send my condolences to Jhanelle and Southern Lil'Me and their families. I'm really sorry for the loss of your father and grandmother and hopefully you'll be able to overcome your tragedy by remembering that they're in a better place.

I Disclaim

Trish peaked out of the kitchen door to look across the room as John and Randy were play fighting on the couch. She laughed to herself. Sometimes when they got really excited, she felt like she had three kids to take care of instead of one. Emma was sitting up in her playpen watching daddy and uncle John fighting and she found it extremely amusing. Trish remembered the first time Emma sat up without falling back down, Randy and herself had made a big spectacle of it with videotapes and cameras. They even called home to let their parents know and sent them videotapes. It was probably less than typical for first time parents but both their parents had gotten a kick out of how celebratory both of them were for something so little. Trish was proud of her little girl but Emma was growing up so fast and Trish felt like soon she would be watching her little girl off to college. Emma had been her strength through so much, especially when her and Randy had hit a road block in their marriage early on. A couple months had passed and with serious dedication and commitment to one another, Randy and Trish were stronger than ever. She hadn't heard from Gail in a long time, in fact, she hadn't heard from Gail since the incident at the hospital. When Trish had replayed the events of that night with Amy over the phone, Amy had wondered what possessed her to help someone like Gail. Truth was, she never expected anything in return from Gail and she was sure if the situation were reversed, she probably wouldn't have been so lucky if Gail were her one and only resort, but Trish's main concern was Kevin. More than that, Trish knew exactly what it felt like to be a mother and the responsibilities that came with it. Thinking about having Emma in a situation like that, Trish would part with her own soul if it meant to save her little girl.

"Hey man….that's my leg you're jumping on…." John yelled. Trish laughed as she walked out of the kitchen and placed the tray of appetizers on the dining room table.

"Yeah….well that's for bending my arm…." Randy yelled back.

John turned to Trish.

"T, can you tell him to stop it…" John whined.

"No…you stop it….baby, I swear he started it…." Randy said. Trish felt like she was in a daycare.

"Okay, why don't you two get cleaned up before the guests arrive…." Trish suggested. As both men rose to their feet and proceeded to the bathroom, Trish immediately walked between them.

"To save ourselves the confrontation, because knowing you two….there will be one….Randy you go first, John, you stay here till he gets back…." Trish said like a doting mother.

"This is ridiculous….we aren't little kids" John said. The look on Trish's face said it all and John conceded.

"Okay okay….you're right…." John said. Randy made his way to the bathroom but not without sending a smirk John's way. John playfully sent him the finger but Trish immediately grabbed his finger and bent it back, causing John to react to the pain.

"How many times have I told you and Randy to never ever speak or DO anything vulgar in front of my child….I swear John, if my precious, innocent little girl starts greeting people with middle fingers, you're gonna find yourself missing yours buddy…" Trish said, causing John to laugh. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, I'm won't do it again…" He turned to Emma, "You didn't see anything did you Emma?" he said in a baby voice. Emma laughed and made motioned her head up and down. John made his way over to the playpen and picked Emma up and started throwing her in the air, eliciting loud giggles from little Emma.

'He's going to be a great father' Trish thought. The family didn't seem complete without John. Emma loved him and she had grown so accustomed to seeing him that a dinner without him just seemed so incomplete. She was busy watching John and Emma play that she didn't hear the tall figure creep up behind her. Randy snuck his hands around her waist and kissed her neck and pulling her closer. Trish immediately relaxed in his arms and gave a content sigh.

"You okay?" Randy asked. Trish turned around to look at her husband and nodded her head.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked curiously. Randy just shrugged.

"You've been in the kitchen all day…." he said with a small laugh.

"Well I wanted to make sure that our guests are actually able to eat something! Besides….we've never had your friends and mine come together since our wedding….I think it's a good way of reconnecting everyone with each other." Trish said.

"Sure…." Randy said looking at his wife skeptically.

"What?" Trish said, her large eyes feigning innocence.

"We both know what you're trying to do. I know you're worried about the way Adam's been acting for the past couple of months. He's been rude, bitter, angry and completely out of control. As his friend you want to help but….but do you really think that the best way is to invite him to a dinner where he's practically made himself on the hit list of all of your other guests?" Randy inquired.

Trish frowned. He had a point, but she knew Adam and she was sure that she could get through to him. She had to or else she was sure he would be left to fend for himself against all of his newfound enemies.

"Well it won't hurt me to try would it?" she asked softly. Randy looked at his wife and his eyes turned soft. It wasn't her fault she had such an amazing heart. He just had a bad feeling about all of this. Adam wasn't the same man she had involved herself with those years ago.

"You know I love you right?" Randy asked softly as he stroked her hair gently.

"Always" she whispered.

"Hey lovebirds…." John interrupted the two.

"Don't you hear your guests have been ringing the doorbell for someone to open the door for them?"

"So get it" Randy shot back.

"Hey I'm a guest too…." John said defensively.

"If our depleting stock of food in our refrigerator is any indication, than you are no guest here…." Randy said. Trish giggled before slapping Randy's chest.

"I'll get the door John…." Trish laughed.

"How come you can't be nice like your wife?" John asked. His only reply was one of Emma's rubber balls being flung his way.

"Sour sport" John muttered.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guests were all divided. Some of the guys were in the living room watching television while most of the women were fawning over Emma. Amy and Lisa was helping Trish in the kitchen prepare some coffee for everyone.

"T….I know this is your dinner and everything…but is there a specific reason that you invited Adam here?" Amy asked.

"Because he's our friend Ames…." Trish said but Amy jumped in.

"No T, haven't you seen for the past months….that's not a friend. Sometimes your good heart clouds your rational judgement Trish….trust me….I've encountered that problem on more than one occasion. Look….I don't wanna sound like I'm attacking you or something….but I've been hurt by Adam and his sudden rotten attitude and you know what? A lot of people in this very house have been hurt by him. I just don't want you to find out about this "new" Adam the way the rest of us have. If anyone deserves better than that, it's you T."

Trish gave Amy a small smile before enveloping her friend in a hug.

"I know you're trying to protect me Ames….you're always looking out for me…."

"Awwwww, group hug" Lisa giggled as she joined on. Trish pulled away.

"Speaking of Adam, where is he?" Trish asked. She felt bad that everyone was isolating Adam. It didn't help that he was isolating himself as well. She wondered why he even bothered to show up if he really didn't want to be here.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but T, Emma's asleep…." John trailed off.

"Thanks John…I'll take her upstairs…." Trish said.

"Randy or I can do that for you if you're busy…." John offered. Trish offered him an appreciative smile.

"Naw…I've got it….." Trish said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish tucked Emma into her crib in the nursery. She made her way out and was about to go back downstairs when she heard a noise come from within her and Randy's bedroom. She slowly walked towards the door and quietly pushed it open. She saw a tall figure standing in the middle of the room. She easily found the light switch and turned the lights on.

"Adam…..what are you doing up here?…." Trish asked.

Adam was startled and he wasn't quite sure how to explain himself.

"S..s..sorry, ummm…the bathroom downstairs was occupied and I really needed to go so I thought I'd use the one upstairs before anyone would notice but it seems I can't find the bathroom."

Trish looked at him curiously and Adam was afraid that she didn't believe him. However, after moments passed by, Trish allowed a smile to grace her face.

"Here let me show you where the bathroom is….." Trish offered. Trish let him use the master suite bathroom. She sat on her and Randy's bed and waited for Adam to come out. She didn't have to wait long because he was out in a couple of minutes. As he exited the bathroom, he gave Trish a sheepish smile before taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"So how have you been?" Adam asked softly.

"I could ask you the same thing….haven't seen you in awhile…." Trish said with a small laugh. Her laughter died down moments later and she became serious.

"Adam is something wrong?….because if there is, you know you can talk to me right?" she asked softly. Adam turned to her and silently nodded his head. Trish could have been mistaken but the look he gave her reminded her of when they were together and he would shower her with "I love you's".

"Can I ask you something?" Trish said. Adam once again found it hard to find his voice, he was captured by her and the worst part was that she was now untouchable. Or maybe not. He once again nodded his head, prodding her to continue.

"I haven't really noticed it until now…and if I'm wrong, please don't get offended but if I'm right…please don't lie, because I am the last person who would ever judge you Adam…I know you too well to ever do that…." Trish said.

"Um….seeing you after so long, you reminded me of someone….."

"Who?" Adam asked softly.

"Kevin…." Trish whispered softly. Adam didn't say anything but his reaction told Trish everything.

"You're the father of Gail's baby aren't you?" Trish asked understandingly. Adam didn't bother to put up a fight.

"Yeah I am….I didn't find out until after the whole blood test issue with Randy at the hospital….I see him regularly…he's a really great kid…." Adam said with a smile. Trish placed her hand gently on his back,

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time…." she said softly.

"You make me smile….I miss you Trish…."

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very good friend lately, I mean…." Trish was silenced by Adam's finger upon her lips.

"I mean I MISS YOU" he replied pronouncing his words clearly so that she would understand. She did and she didn't know how to respond to that.

Adam's hand slowly followed up her thigh, pushing her short skirt higher. Trish immediately pushed his hand back down.

"Adam stop it!" she said fiercely.

"Is everything alright up here?" John asked. Both Trish and Adam turned to look at John. Trish wasn't sure if he had seen anything but she hoped that he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Everything's fine" Adam said through clenched teeth. He rose from the bed and sent Trish an apologetic look before walking past John and heading downstairs. Trish and John remained in their places looking at each other intently, not saying a word. Both of them heard the distinct sound of the front door slamming and knew that Adam had made his exit. Trish sprung up off the bed realizing that she had to make John see that she hadn't done anything. She wasn't going to tell him about Adam's actions because she knew he would tell Randy and then Randy would probably kill Adam. She had to admit that it was extremely out of character for Adam but she allowed her conscious to hesitantly pass it off as his loneliness.

Trish walked right in front of John and looked up at him with pleading eyes….

"J, I swear I didn't do anything" she said tearfully. John instantly pulled her close into a hug.

"I know you didn't….don't forget who you're talking to here….I believe you T…." he whispered back. Both of them pulled apart and after wiping her eyes with the pad of his thumb, they both made their way downstairs together as if nothing had happened. She just hoped that he didn't mention anything to Randy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish handed Randy the last pot to be rinsed. He had offered, since she spent all day preparing the dinner, to would help with the dishes. She had insisted that it was okay and that she could handle it but he was adamant to do it. She stepped back and allowed him to take over.

"Where's the soap?" he asked, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Where's the scrubber?" he asked once again.

"Where's the…." he didn't finish because she interrupted him.

"Tell you what…..how bout we do it together?" she suggested. He bent over and gave her sweet kiss on the lips to seal the deal and that's how they found themselves 20 minutes later. When they were finally finished, Randy snaked his hand around her waist and pressed his lips to her neck.

"So did you get anywhere with Adam today because I hardly noticed him around……." Trish immediately tensed at Adam's name.

"You okay babe?" Randy murmured. She nodded. She turned around in his arms, hoping to get away from the subject. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes.

"I have an idea" she said playfully. It was always her playful moods that made her sound seductive and Randy would immediately go crazy for her.

"What's that?" he asked, playing along.

Trish slowly started undoing his shirt buttons and rubbing his chest gently. She scraped her nails down his chest softly until she reached his belt buckle. She undid that as well and pulled it off from around his waist. She once again got on her tip toes and whispered in his ear,

"You're gonna have to come upstairs to find out…." she giggled. Randy was all for it and not being able to wait until they got upstairs, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately all the while he helped to take off her shirt. He picked her up and took her upstairs to their room, never breaking the kiss. It was the perfect reward to a busy night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish hummed softly as she entered her home. She had just come from her in-laws place. Randy had gone out with John and so she decided to visit Bob and Elaine and take Emma along to see her grandparents. They were elated by the visit and they couldn't keep away from her. When Trish had insisted that she needed to get home to make dinner, Bob and Elaine had insisted that Emma stay the night with them. They said she should get some rest or better yet, her and Randy could do something special. Trish agreed, knowing how much Emma's grandparents adored her and how much Emma enjoyed them as well. She put her bag down on the counter and moved in to the kitchen towards the phone to check her messages. She had four messages. One was from Randy telling her he would be home before dinner, one from John with his usual teasing. There was one from Stacy, upholding her promise to call and let Trish know that she got home safely and the last one was a surprise to Trish. It was Adam. He sounded upset and frustrated. He apologized about last night and Trish felt like he truly meant it. However, she immediately erased his message, in case Randy heard it he would never stop questioning her about what Adam was apologizing for and what exactly he did last night. As soon as the message was erased, there was a knock at the door. Trish quickly took her coat off and ran to the door to answer. She swung the door open to be met face to face with Adam himself. She was more than a bit surprised at seeing him at her doorstep. She didn't know what to say but thankfully, Adam started off.

"Look, I don't know if you got my message but I just wanted to apologize about last night….can I come in?" he asked genuinely.

Trish believed him and nodded her head while stepping aside to allow him in. He smiled gratefully and walked in to the home he had been in not more than 24 hours ago.

Hours had passed and Trish and Adam were laughing it up as they talked and caught up with each other's lives. He asked about any and everything but Trish observed that he never once mentioned Randy. She had asked numerous times about his love life and whether he had found the "one" yet. He would laugh and say that he had, for some time in fact, but he said the situation was delicate and he had to be careful on how to approach it. Trish was happy that he had at least moved on with his life.

"Do you want some more coffee?" she offered.

"I'd love some more…." he said. Trish got up and moved to the kitchen. She prepared another cup from Adam. When she turned around to head back the living room, she nearly jumped out of her skin because Adam was standing right behind her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said huskily as he moved closer to her. Trish backed right up against the kitchen counter.

"Adam, you're a bit too close don't you think?" she asked hesitantly .

"Personally, I'm not close enough" he grabbed her and pulled her completely against him.

"What are you doing?" she said scared. Never in her life did she ever expect to be scared beyond belief by Adam. The man who once vowed to always be there for her and protect her, whether as friends or lovers, it was ironic that he was the one she felt she needed protection from now. Adam gripped her wrists and held on tight. Trish was sure that her wrists were red and bruised by now. She didn't want to show him that she was scared but she was and the tears couldn't be helped.

"Why?" was all that she could muster out.

"Why?" he repeated.

"I'll tell you why…..because I love you….I've always loved you. When we were friends, when we were together and even now, even after you broke my heart and tore it shreds without a second thought….even now I still love you. I know what you're gonna say Trish, you're gonna say that you thought I felt the same way…yeah I did say that, but I didn't want you to feel bad and I certainly didn't want to be the loser so I played along. I agreed to be the friend. You know….at first I was content to just have you in my life. But then things with Randy began. He used you, abused and threw you away and yet you still wanted him. He played rough with your heart and you loved it! Otherwise you wouldn't be married to the bastard would you? I treated you like a queen, but that's not what you wanted, you wanted to be treated like a slut…..".

As he spoke through clenched teeth, Trish could see the fire in his teary eyes and she knew where he was going with this and she was beyond terrified.

"Adam…" she began but his look silenced her. He wasn't done yet.

"Well you know what Trish? I'm gonna do what Randy did to you, maybe then you'll love me…." he grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She twisted and turned trying to break the kiss but the more she tried, the tighter he squeezed her.

"I just want you love me…." he said through a whisper when he finally broke the kiss.

"Adam, I'm married with a baby…I love my family and I'm sorry that I hurt you but I never meant to do it, I swear…." Trish cried. Adam smirked before pulling her with him to the stairs. He was going to make her love him and this seemed like the only way how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sat on her and Randy's bed crying. Adam had left her an hour ago in the same position. She had screamed until she couldn't scream anymore and finally when he was finished, he realized too late the devastation he caused. He tearfully repeated "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" until he finally left.

Randy walked into the house at 7 pm. He looked around and saw no one around.

'Shit she must be mad' he thought. He had promised to be home before dinner and dinner was supposed to be at 6 tonight. Trish would usually wait for him in the living room while watching TV and complain that she was starving because she had to wait for him to eat and he, being irresponsible, was late. It was an easy way to get him to do things to make up for his tardiness and it was also and easy way to get apologetic kisses. Randy hoped that they would work this time. He looked all downstairs to find no one so he climbed the stairs to check upstairs. Randy knew that she had gone to his parents house but she told him what time she would be back and unlike him, she was actually on time.

He walked throughout the upstairs and before he could open the door to the nursery he heard her in their bedroom. He slowly walked in. There she was sitting on their bed crying, but that didn't so much as bother him than the fact that she was crying and her clothes were ripped. He immediately noticed the bruises on her wrist and knew that she wasn't devastated because of his lateness. He made a dash over to her.

"Baby what happened?" he asked before he pulled her to him. Trish leached on to him and buried her face into his chest. She sobbed louder in his arms and Randy was growing more scared by the second. He stroked her hair and promised to make things better if she told him what happened. She was still too wound up to answer him.

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked shakily. He could feel her nod into his chest.

"Someone you know?" again, she nodded, while sobbing in his arms. Randy pulled her away from him this time to look into her eyes.

"Who was it?" he asked fiercely. The look in her eye said it all. There was only one person she knew that was even capable of hurting her at this point.

"It was Adam…" he said, not bothering to ask her but she nodded anyway. Randy could feel the pit of his stomach form knots and he didn't want to think of what possible way that Adam could of hurt her. His two options weren't attractive but he would settle with the first one over the second because it was much easier to deal with.

"Did he hit you?" he asked, hoping she said yes. When she shook her head no, he felt like all the wind had been knocked out of his stomach. The tears began to pool in his eyes as he watched his wife shake with sobs, so hurt that she could barely speak.

"Did he rape you?" 'please say no' he thought. However, his hopes were shot to hell as she slowly nodded her head. Randy immediately pulled her to him once again and held on tight.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby…we're gonna get through this okay….he's never gonna hurt you again, I promise…." Randy softly promised her.

This was one promise that he was, without a doubt going to uphold to. As far as he was concerned, Adam Copeland better sleep with one eye open because no one can hurt his wife and walk away unscathed. Randy was going to make sure that Adam got what was coming to him. He was going to make it long, painful and definitely unforgettable.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hey guys, here's a new chapter. I know I promised a new chapter over the weekend but I was unexpectantly busy. Hey, one day late isn't that bad! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I can't help but tell you guys because I'm still reeling from the experience....I met Trish Stratus! who by the way, is the most absolutely beautiful, charming, funny and down to earth person you could possibly meet. TV doesn't do her justice, she is absolutely gorgeous, and surprisingly, tinier than i thought. Anyways, I was definitely stratusfied over the weekend! Okay...I promise, I'm done now. LOL.

"Trish, you're making great progress for someone in your situation. I know to you, it seems as though you aren't healing fast enough, but I assure you, most women that go through a traumatic experience such as yours, don't usually see results like you are. You truly are a strong woman and you are determined not to let this dictate your life…I just beg of you not to think otherwise…You've got people who love you dearly and that are supporting so you don't have to feel alone…."

Trish continued to stare up at the ceiling as Jane, her therapist, lectured her on the importance of not digressing. She had heard it all before so much that she practically had the speech memorized. She closed her eyes, hoping that the session would end quickly so she can get home to her husband and daughter. She hated the fact that the whole ordeal had affected her marriage…she hated the fact that she would jump at her own husband's touch…the same touch that made her feel safest in a world full of threat and fear. She couldn't help but apologize but Randy would have none of it. He continuously assured her that it wasn't her fault and no matter what, they were going to get through this together.

"Okay…well it seems that our session is over….I'll see you next week Trish" Jane said as she removed her glasses and stood up, ready to escort the petite blonde to the door. As a therapist, Jane knew very well that Trish needed to be reminded that things would get better, otherwise her disturbing experience would begin to rule her life. Trish didn't know it, but even in such a grief stricken state, Jane saw something so captivating about the young woman that made Jane, in her all her years as a therapist, fully confident that Trish would pull through, all she needed was time and thankfully she had the support of her husband, family and friends that would allow her that. Trish let out a soft sigh before mustering a small smile for her therapist and with a soft 'thank you', she made her way out, home to her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish finally arrived home after making a quick stop at the pharmacy. She opened the front door to their Toronto home and she could hear complete and utter silence.

"Randy…..you here?" she asked loudly, waiting to hear a reply. When none came, she breathed a sigh of relief. Not that she didn't want to see her family, but right now, another issue in her life had arised and she didn't want to bother anyone until she knew for sure what the outcome was. Since the two months since her incident with Adam, everyone had constantly been at her side, making sure she was okay and reassuring her that she wasn't alone in fighting this, the funny thing was that no one really knew what had happened, just that she had encountered something traumatic and she needed time and support to heal. Surprisingly enough, a month after the whole nightmare, Trish got a voice message but none other than Adam himself. At first she was scared that the message would be some sort of threat. Instead, it was an apology. She couldn't believe the audacity of him. He had the balls to force himself on her and now he wanted to apologize. You don't put someone through hell and then expect a simple 'sorry' to make the situation go away or get better. Trish had kept the message to herself, quickly deleting it and not mentioning it to Randy. She knew Randy well enough to know that Randy would have flown out the door so fast in a search for Adam.

She made her way to the bathroom and after rumbling and tumbling for a few minutes, she exited the room with a deep sigh. She made her way downstairs to prepare dinner. She was sure that Randy would bring home food because he insisted that she needed this time to heal, not worrying about trivial things like cooking. However, Trish felt that she needed to start doing things that she would normally do before Adam, in order to heal. She couldn't hide from her life forever. She had a family to take care of and despite what she was going through, that didn't change the fact that she still loved her family and desperately wanted to take care of them.

Trish turned around to grab a pan when she noticed that the red light on the answering machine was beeping. She made her way around the counter and pressed the button to hear the messages while she tumbled in the kitchen. She got a couple of messages from Amy, Stacy and Lisa. The last message was Randy, letting her know that he had an impromptu meeting with Vince McMahon who was in Toronto for a meeting with WWE Canada. Trish felt a pang of guilt at the reminder. Randy had taken off the entire two months since her rape to help her around the house, especially with Emma. She remembered talking to Vince on the phone later that same night that Randy stormed into his office and told Vince that his wife was going through a hard time and that he needed time off. He went as far as to goad Vince into firing him if he didn't get the time off. However, the threats weren't needed because Vince had readily agreed to give him the time off and Randy hadn't been back since. There was no way she would forget that night because her phone was ringing off the hook. She had calls from Stephanie, Paul, Vince, Linda and the usual from Amy, Lisa, Stacy and a few others. She hadn't told anyone about the incident with the exception of possibly implying it to Amy. She was sure that Amy had figured it out by now, but she no way let on who the culprit was. She made Randy promise not to tell anyone. At first he was livid that she was trying to protect Adam, but that wasn't the issue, she just didn't want to face the reality of the situation and to some degree, while admittingly she was getting better, she wasn't one hundred percent there yet. Randy finally agreed, warning her that the only reason he was going along with this is because he wanted Adam in the company long enough to get his hands on him.

She heard the front door open and close before she heard the bustling at the front door as jackets were being taken off and thrown into the closet. She turned around to face the entry way the same moment that Randy walked in with Emma hoisted on his hips, while he carried her bags on his shoulder and a bag of take-out in his other hand. A smile spread across his face from ear to ear. Trish reciprocated with a sincere smile.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey you" she replied back just as softly. She made her way towards them and stopped to give her precious baby a girl a kiss on the cheeks. Emma immediately sprung forward, wanting to be coddled by her mother. Trish laughed lightly before stretching her hand forward so Emma could make a safe landing in her arms. She tickled and kissed her and Emma giggled with such innocence and naivety. Trish walked towards the open living room and placed Emma in her playpen, where she stood up, with great struggle, while holding on to the playpen for support. Emma had learned to do a lot in her nine months. Trish turned and walked towards Randy, stopping right in front of him.

"Doesn't your wife get a kiss 'hello'?" she asked softly. Randy's eyes filled with hope. This was definitely a step forward. He cautiously moved towards her and gently placed his hands on her hips.

"Do you mean that?" he asked hoarsely, his voice filled with raw emotion.

Trish bit her bottom lip, nodding slowly. Randy carefully bent down, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. He decided to take it slow because he knew that after what she'd been through, she wasn't ready for any make-out sessions just yet. Trish snaked her arms around his neck, taking in his scent. She didn't realize just how much she missed his touch now until she was in his arms right now. When they pulled apart, Trish rested her head upon his chest.

"I've missed you…." he whispered. Trish knew that there was much more depth to that statement and she wanted him to know that she felt the same way. She wanted him to know that seeing him everyday didn't make it any easier not being physically intimate with him. She needed him but she just wanted to make sure that she felt completely comfortable with the whole idea of sex. She pulled away slightly to look at him.

"So have I….God I've missed you so much…". Randy gave her a small smile before unwillingly pulling away a couple of seconds after.

"I've gotta go change my clothes….I've brought home some dinner but you've obviously decided to cook so we can just throw the take-out in the refrigerator for tomorrow's lunch….do you need any help cooking?" he asked. Trish couldn't help the giggled that escaped her lips.

"You cook? What do you know how to cook besides eggs and toast…which, by the way, I don't count as cooking…." Randy smiled mischievously at her and gave her a wink. He was seeing glimpses of his Trish coming back and he couldn't be more delighted.

"Oh you'll see what I can cook….just give me a few minutes and then I'll begin to wow you with my culinary skills….".

Trish shook her head, smiling, as she watched his retreating form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A few minutes my behind…" she grumbled jokingly as she quickly looked up to check on Emma while setting the table. Randy's few minute has turned into slightly over a half an hour. She was about to go and call him to see if everything was okay, but then she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She was finishing up slicing the carrots for the salad when she heard him enter the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" she asked. When she heard no answer. She looked up but his name died on her lips.

"Ran…."

She had completely forgot about it. He held the box and stick in his hands as his eyes darted from the box to her and back to the box.

"Why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?" he asked softly, obviously hurt that she hadn't shared her suspicions.

"Baby, I didn't want to introduce the possibility of a pregnancy without knowing for sure…that would only complicate things further….I promise I was going to tell you after I found out the results. Randy looked up and gave her a sad smile as he nodded his head understandingly.

"Did you check it?' he asked. Trish shook her head nervously and then looked at him.

"Did you?" she asked. He too shook his head.

"Do you wanna check it or should I?" he asked, not wanting her to feel as though he was trying to invade her.

She looked down as she fiddled with her hands for a moment before returning her gaze on Randy.

"You look at it and tell me….." Randy nodded and looked at the stick and then looked at the box to see what it meant.

He looked up at her and Trish couldn't tell what the news was judging by Randy's face.

"Two blue lines….you're pregnant….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Monday night Raw and it was Randy's first night back. He tightly gripped onto his wife's hand as he made his way through the halls. He stopped in front of the locker room before entering.

"Hey guys…." he said as he approached both Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho. Both men return his greetings and gave him a hug before focusing their attention on the petite blonde.

"Hey T….how you doing?" Jericho asked softly.

"I'm getting better" she replied, not wanting to give away too much information. Both men nodded in relief and Benoit walked over, giving her a hug. When Benoit released her, Jericho did the same. Surprisingly, she felt safe with the two men and that was exactly why Randy had brought her here.

"Can you guys stay with her while I take care of some business?" Randy asked.

"Sure, no problem…." both men replied. Trish's eyes immediately darted to her husband's. Randy gave her a look trying to reassure her not to worry but Trish knew better. She knew exactly what business Randy had to take care of and considering the circumstances, she had every right to worry, the last thing he needed was to not only get fired from his job, but to get arrested as well. However, his mind was made up and he left little room for discussion as he quickly walked over and gave her a peck on the lips and left the room in a hurry.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Benoit asked caringly, "or drink?" Jericho piped in. Trish shook her head and Benoit looked up at Jericho with a frown on his face. Jericho returned the look. Both men knew that she was going through difficult times and they both had similar suspicions about what it could be. They prayed to God that they were wrong, but the tightening knots in their stomach told them they were right on the money. The only question they couldn't answer was who had hurt her, but they were sure that with Randy out on the prowl, they were sure as hell about to find out. To the fans, this was going to be entertainment, but they didn't know was just how personal Randy's actions would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edge stood in the middle of the ring as he stood toe to toe with the Game, Triple H. Paul, who was also a good friend of Trish's had no idea what was going on with Trish except that she was very distant. As he looked into the beady green eyes of Adam as they stood in the ring, he briefly wondered if Adam had wreaked havoc in the young woman's life, just as how he did to all the others who once acknowledged him as their friend. Though Edge was the picture of determination and intimidation at that very moment, it couldn't be more contrary to the feelings he was having at the moment. For months, he wondered how he still held on to his job. 'Why didn't Randy or Trish say anything to Vince?' he thought every time he was able to breathe the fresh air outside. He was sure that if either of them had taken it to Vince, there was no doubt that Vince would have fired him on the spot and would have probably filed charges on behalf of Trish. Everyone knew how much Vince regarded Trish as another daughter, and it wasn't just him. The entire McMahon family saw the blonde Canadian as close to family as one get be without sharing the same blood. He was sure nobody would believe him, but he really didn't go to Trish's home that night two months ago with the intentions of….of….he couldn't even think it, much less say it. For months, when he looked in the mirror, he saw a monster and he knew that he wasn't being hard on himself. He was probably being too lenient on himself after what he had done. If he were a real man, he would have not only apologized face to face to Trish and her entire family, but he would have turned himself in as well. But he just didn't have the guts. Even now, he still loved her and he wasn't sure what had gotten into him that night….of all the people that he hurt, he always mentally told himself that that would never happen to Trish because he cared about her too much. How ironic that at the time, he felt that he had to do it to show her that he did love her and that all she needed was to be reminded of that love. It sounded stupid but it was the honest truth.

"What's wrong Edge….cat got your tongue?" Triple H smirked as he noticed that the always outspoken Edge was for once, quiet. The intimidating look never left Edge's face but truth be told, he hadn't heard a single word spoken by the World Heavyweight Champion. He raised the mike to his mouth, ready to bullshit his way through this, not knowing what he was responding to when he heard the crown roar with cheers and almost everyone was standing in their seats. By the time he turned to look where Hunter had his attention trained, he saw Randy Orton fly into the ring and stood there. Randy kept his attention on Hunter as he truly debated whether he should really do this now. He was sure that one look at Adam and he wouldn't be able to rationalize what he was about to do. His job was on the line, hell…his freedom was on the line, because when he was done, Adam would have an easy lawsuit against him. Paul kept his gaze trained on Randy as well, waiting for him to strike. It was all apart of his big comeback, to surprise Hunter with his arrival and then really give it to him until he begged for mercy. The crowd waited in anticipation as they expected Randy to throw the first fist at Hunter. What else would they think. The WWE sold Randy's two month absence as a result of a bad beat down by Hunter and his cronies in order to retain the Championship belt. However, as Randy kept his eyes transfixed on Hunter, the only thought running through his head was whether to do it or not. In a split second, he pictured his Trish screaming for help as he envisioned Adam taking advantage of her. He decided 'Screw it'. His wife was much more important than his job. To the surprise of everyone, Randy, in a swift motion, threw the punch Adam's way. Paul was shocked. 'What the hell was he doing?' Paul wondered. But he immediately followed in character, and in true Triple H fashion, decided to make the getaway rather than get involved and risk getting hurt. Paul wandered to the back in a state of confusion…however, the small pieces were slowly coming together and Paul didn't like what he was seeing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam fell to the mat as he received punch after punch….and they were certainly the real thing. The crowd didn't care, they were glad to see their man back and they continued to cheer Randy on. Adam has assumed that though Randy had a lot to settle with him, he wouldn't do it on television, of course the fans wouldn't know, but Adam had thought he would have followed the script, therefore, he was far from prepared for the large fist that came his way. He had yet to retaliate in defense of himself and unfortunately for him, it didn't look like he was going to get the chance. Randy quickly slid out of the ring and lifted up the apron. He wasn't going to play nice….in fact, he was going to play as dirty as they come and he wasn't going to spare any effects, he was going to end his career in front of everyone and he couldn't give a damn. He found a sledgehammer and quickly threw it in the ring and slid in after it. Without thinking twice, he lifted the sledgehammer above his head and brought it down, connecting with Adam's knees. Adam's screams of pain went unnoticed as genuine since the crowd was eating up every second of it. Randy dropped the sledgehammer and continued again with his own God-given parts. Fist after fist, and kick after kick, Adam was beginning to lose consciousness. He was bloody and he was sure that in all of his years of his life, that he would actually meet the face of death tonight. Randy pulled him up by his hair so that Adam was now before him on his knees. Adam looked Randy straight in the eyes and decided to lay it on the line, though he was sure that it wouldn't do him any good.

"Ran…Randy…." he slurred out.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sor….so..sorry. I dddidn't…I didn't want to hurt her I swear….If I could take it all back I would….in a heartbeat…." Randy looked down at the older man who was on his knees before him. He saw the tears welling in Adam's eyes and a part of him really believed that those tears weren't because of the excruciating pain he was in, but because of the emotional pain Trish suffered at the hands of him. Randy believed him…he really did….but Adam's actions weren't the kind that you could easily apologize for and it certainly wasn't something that could easily be forgotten….and Randy wasn't going to forget.

"You're sorry?….is that gonna make it all better?…..is that gonna undo all the hideous things that you've done to my wife….MY WIFE Adam….she stood before God and promised to share her life with me and you think it was all a big mistake….so what?….you decide to try reminding her….is that what it was? Because you know what Adam? I really do believe you're sorry…. But you know what? All your damn sorry's in the world will never erase the memory of wife sitting on our bed; hurt, betrayed, violated…seeing the person you love more than life itself crying and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it…"

Randy stopped a moment to collect his emotions together. Adam could see the tears threatening to spill over Randy's eyes and it was the first time that Adam truly saw how much Randy loved her. Too bad he hadn't see it before, maybe he would have been able to move on and none of this would have happened. But it did and now he was going to have to his punishment…one he so rightly deserve. His thoughts were interrupted as Randy was ready to finish off his speech.

"I bet you probably thought saw death flash before your eyes tonight….but I'm not gonna go so far…..I may have beaten an inch of your life tonight Adam….but so help me God, if you ever come near my wife again, hell…if you even so much as even look at her…what I'll do with you, tonight will seem like a walk in the park….". With one last warning glance, Randy viciously threw Adam to the mat and walked out. The crowd cheered his name but he didn't stop to do his trademark pose or talk smack…because this wasn't entertainment, this was real life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy breathed out a deep sigh as he unwrapped the tape from around his wrists. He heard a knock at the door and he half expected to see the police on the other side. He walked over and opened the door to be met by a very infuriated Trish. She walked right past him and entered the locker room before whirling around to face him. Before he could say anything, she began:

"Are you out of your damn mind?" she screeched.

"You could have hurt yourself…." she said concerned.

"But I didn't…." he answered softly, in contrast to her loud voice.

"You know….you looked surprised to see it was me at the door….who were you expecting?…." she asked curiously.

"Do you really wanna know?….". When he saw her slowly nod her head, he breathed out a sigh, he knew for sure that she would probably go off on him again after she heard his answer.

"I was expecting the police…..". He saw her eyes immediately cast downwards a couple of seconds before finally looking up at him.

"Well don't worry about that….after your little display in the ring, which by the way the entire roster happen to catch…including Vince, they all obviously knew that your actions weren't set up and were completely real so Vince was obligated to ask Adam if he wanted to press any charges….." Trish stopped as she just stared intensely into her husband's eyes before continuing.

"Adam said no….he said that the both of you had planned the whole thing to add an element of surprise but he misjudged his body position and the sledgehammer made contact and you weren't aware of it, thinking that he was just doing a good job of playing along…."

"That was all he managed to get out, which is good considering he was wavering in and out of consciousness….I'm sure Vince didn't believe him but he told Adam that he did….."

Randy nodded his head as he took it all in…. 'So Adam covered for him' he thought.

"So I should be expecting a visit from Vince soon, right?" he asked.

"No….he talked to me already….I think tonight he was finally able to piece together all the scattered information that he had because just by his body language and his words, it seems he's figured out why the bad blood between yourself and Adam. He then went to see Adam at the hospital, where Adam apparently has apparently given Vince his official notice that he's resigning…he's leaving the company….." Trish waited to see Randy's reaction. He was blank.

"Randy….talk to me please…." she begged. He took a seat on the bench and then looked up at her and there were tears in his eyes.

Trish immediately moved towards him, took a seat next to him and stretched her arms out. He bent down and buried his head in her neck and she gently stroked his hair.

"I never thought I would ever be capable of hurting someone the way I hurt him tonight T…I swear….I didn't think I had it in me….but when I saw him there, the only thing I could see is you sitting on our bed, your clothes ripped and tears streaming down your face….that's exactly how I found you and it was all his fault. And his screams….I swear I heard you….I could hear you screaming for help and begging for him to stop and I couldn't control myself….I wanted to hurt him so that he could see how much he hurt you…so he could see how much he hurt the people that love you most….."

Trish continued to hold him as tears of her own began streaming down her face. 'How could she be mad at him…she would have probably done the same thing in his position…She was lucky to have someone who loved her so much….and despite it all, she was glad that Adam would be okay and she hoped that he would find the help that he needed.

They both heard a knock at the door and Trish quietly called out for the visitor to come in. When Amy and Matt entered, Trish gave them a weak smile as Randy raised his head up, quickly wiping his tears and turned to see who had come.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked hurt as she quietly cried at the thought of her friend being so helpless in such a fearful situation. Trish had feared this moment. She didn't want her friends to think that she didn't trust them, because she did….with all her heart.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hide it from you guys…I know you guys wouldn't have judged me it's just that it was something really hard to talk about and having to tell people, I guess, it would just make the whole thing too real…I wasn't ready to face it….."

Amy nodded and smiled,

"I understand…." Amy said softly.

"And now….are you ready to face it?" Matt asked hopeful.

Trish nodded and both Amy and Matt made their way over, where all four of them had a little group hug. She was going to be alright….in fact….she was more than half way there. She just hoped that after the conversation she was going to have with Randy tonight, he would still be by her side…because if there was one person who she needed more than life itself…it was him.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: As usual, thank you for the reviews and I'm terribly sorry for the delay but I had some things to take care of that didn't allow me the time to get as much writing as I would have liked to get done. I want to thank all of you who have faithfully reviewed this story. I didn't think that it would be so well received even though I hoped it would and I certainly didn't plan on making it this long...I think I've got a novel on my hands here! LOL. Anyways, there isn't that much more chapters left...I've got maybe one or two and then an epilogue. So again, thank you and I even though this isn't the end for me, I definitely want to encourage all of you Randy/Trish shippers to write more fics. Hey, if it's Randy and Trish...you've got a fan in me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish heaved a sigh as she took her coat off and threw it on the arm of the sofa, too tired to take the extra effort to hang it up. Tonight had been a hell of a night. Now, she was extremely grateful that Lisa had convinced her to let Emma stay the night with her so Trish could get some rest. Randy walked up behind, quickly grabbing her coat and hanging it up before he approached her. He cautiously put his arm around her tiny waist and rested his chin a top her head. There was no moment of tension or fear…she immediately eased into his touch and Randy's heart did somersaults….she was getting better and there had been no doubt in his mind that she would.

"You've had a long night and I know you must be tired….so why don't we just head up to bed?" Randy suggested softly.

Trish turned in his arms and reluctantly nodded her head and pasted a fake smile on her face. Of course, Randy saw through the façade and he was going to call her on it.

"What's the matter?…I'll understand if you're mad about what I did tonight, even though you said you weren't, I…." Trish silenced him by putting her finger to his lips, signalling him to stop. She shook her head as she mulled over in her head how to proceed with the conversation.

"Honey….it's not that….". Randy gave her an inquisitive look as he mentally thought about all the possible things that could have Trish worried so much that she would want to discuss at that very moment.

"Randy…I know a lot has happened tonight and I would love more than anything to just go to bed and sink into your arms and sleep but despite all that's happened, there is a tiny bit of detail that I can't internally resolve until I clear it up with you….". Her words were tentative and her eyes were full of concern as she looked into her husband's eyes as he gently caressed her bare arms.

Randy sighed and looked down at her petite frame. He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about it, and regardless of all the crap he had gone through tonight, he hadn't forgotten either. He nodded his head and his large hand found her smaller ones and he grabbed on and squeezed.

"I went in for the my results from the test I had taken at the hospital….and the home test was correct….I'm pregnant….". Trish stopped and looked up to see his reaction. His face was blank and she couldn't read a damn thing and that scared the hell out of her. She decided to carry on and finish her thought, knowing that it was the last bit of information that could very well destroy her marriage, depending on how well Randy reacted to the news. She slipped one of her hands out of his larger grip and caressed his chiselled face. The tears sprang to her eyes and a part of her already knew that he knew exactly what she was going to tell him.

"Randy…I'm going to keep this baby….I wanna raise this baby….I can't fathom destroying this child and it may have only been a part of me for a couple of months but I already love this child, just the same as I love Emma…I just….I can't do it and I'll understand if you don't agree with me and if you don't want to be with me because I'm sure this is hard for you as well….". She sniffled a bit, but allowed her tears to trail down her face because she didn't dare break contact with the comfort of his hand or the softness of his gorgeous face. She had memorized every single detail of him…from every chiselled feature of his face to the taught muscles of his abs…yet she was still afraid to let go. There was a silence between them that became more uncomfortable for Trish the longer it went on. She was quickly thinking of things she could say that could illicit some sort of response from Randy but his silence only deepened her fear that he would indeed take his free pass and run with it. Sighing in defeat, Trish broke her gaze away from Randy's and let her hand gently slip from his face. However, Randy quickly took his free hand and grabbed her hand he held it tightly and slightly turned his head to kiss her hand.

"We haven't been through all of this hell so I could walk away….it must be the pregnancy hormones talking, otherwise I would be highly offended…." he chuckled. Trish laughed in relief and a small but genuine smile spread across her face.

"Sweetie….from the moment I read the results of that home pregnancy test, I knew it was right…there was no mistake…It was in that moment I knew that you were going to keep this baby…I know you couldn't kill your own child and know that you had too much love in you not love this child just because of the way he or she was conceived, since there was no possibility that this baby would be mine and every possibility that it was Adam's. I would never dare to ask you to do it either Trish and I would never walk away from everything that we have together because of something so small as this…this baby is pure and it didn't choose how it was come into this world…God doesn't make mistakes and I know that….".

Trish felt her heart burst with pride. He was truly wonderful…beyond that even…she was speechless but all she could do was smile at his sincere words and wipe the tears that were now falling from his captivating blue eyes.

"This baby may not be my blood…but it will be my child in every other way possible and that is what counts….I stood before God and promised to love and cherish and stand by your side for all of the days of my life and so help me God, that's what I'm going to do because I love you and only God himself will ever make me break my promise to you…..". He pulled her closer to him and she buried her head into his chest. They stood there for a long while, not wanting to let go of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally made it upstairs after the emotionally exhausting conversation and Trish was in dire need of a bubble bath. Randy saw Trish heading towards the bathroom.

"You gonna take a bath?" he asked. She turned around and giggled.

"Yeah, I was thinking bubble bath….wanna join me?" she asked. Randy thought she was joking and opted to send her a sexy wink before taking a couple of long strides before he was right behind her. He snatched her up in his arms and she squealed. He carried her into the bathroom and then set her down. He told her to get ready while he set the bubbles for her. He poured the entire bottle of bubble bath into the Jacuzzi tub since Trish loved a lot of bubbles. When he was finished he conveniently turned around to look for the scented oils that were stocked in the cabinet while Trish, completely nude, stepped into the Jacuzzi and got comfortable. Randy wasn't sure just how ready Trish was in regards to intimacy and he figured that he would continue to be modest of her until she told him any different. He had immediately found the oils but imaginarily pushed around a few objects in the cabinet to buy time, just to ensure that Trish had enough time to settle herself into the tub. He turned around and walked behind her and instructed her to lean back and close her eyes. She did as she was told and she could feel his hands in her hair. At first she wasn't sure what he was doing until she realized that he was putting her hair up so that it didn't get wet. When he was finished, he moved his hand away and Trish felt a sense of loss.

She could smell the aroma of vanilla in the air and mentally inquired about it until she once again felt his touch. Randy rubbed the oil in and began to massage her shoulders and back. He did so silently and gently. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and her senses were highly alert. He massaged her for a good fifteen minutes before he whispered,

"We're all out of vanilla oil…."

Trish smiled and then turned around in the tub, covered in bubbles, to face him. She used her right hand and placed it behind his head before pulling him closer. She leaned in and gave him a sensual kiss and when they finally pulled away for air, she smiled against his lips.

"You are an amazing man and I love you…."

"Of course you do" he cockily. He chuckled and then moved away. To him, this was a potentially dangerous situation…in fact, there wasn't just potential, it was a solid fact that if he stay in the bathroom any longer, he wouldn't be able to control himself and the last thing he wanted was to push her into something that she wasn't ready to do.

'She'll tell me when she's ready' he thought to himself for reassurance. He stood up and gave her a sexy smile before he moved to the bathroom closet to retrieve his black track pants and white wife beat. I'll go change for bed while you enjoy yourself in here. She smiled and nodded her head while she mouthed a "thank you".

Randy laid in bed, eyes wide awake, while he waited for Trish to come to bed. It was only eight minutes ago that he had left her to enjoy her bath but to him, it seemed like forever. He was about to get up and go in, to see if she had fallen asleep or something but he decided to lay in bed and think of a good excuse to be barging in on her. She wasn't made of glass and she reminded people of that all the time. After their encounter in the bathroom, he really wanted to bury himself in her but since he knew he was jumping ahead of himself, he just wanted to hold her…anything to be near her…that's usually how he subdued his growing needs.

A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open and his eyes immediately darted in the same direction. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he tried to suppress a groan. Sometimes having an extremely sexy wife could be a curse. There she was, clad in a small fiery red, see-through teddy. The bust area had a gorgeous flower print, where the few flowers were strategically placed to cover all the right places while the remaining of the teddy was plainly see-through. Her small red lacy thong could easily be seen and the teddy barely covered her behind. Randy felt his mouth go dry and he desperately tried to swallow. She walked towards him and climbed into bed, facing him.

"Thank you for the massage…" she said softly.

"You welcome". He wasn't sure if she heard him because he hadn't even heard himself. She pushed herself up on the bed and leaned over him while she playfully ran her hands through his hair.

"I was thinking….." she began.

Randy was able to find his voice again.

"Thinking about what?" he asked curiously.

"Well….I know you've been extremely patient with me with EVERYTHING…" she stressed. "And I know that you've been, well…missing certain companionship and well…I'm ready…." she trailed off as she bit her lip. Now Randy pushed himself up and braced up against the headboard.

"Baby…I'll admit that I have had urges on more than one occasion, in fact, it's like everyday…hey come on…you're only like the sexiest woman alive, I hardly think anyone could blame me…" he chuckled. Trish bowed her head and blushed. He smiled and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"You don't need to rush yourself because you feel guilty…I understand Trish and for you, I've got the patience to wait a thousand lives over…but please….try not to take that long….". Trish giggled as she ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and look into his eyes. She licked her lips and got up on her knees.

"Well…we must make a great pair because you my darling….you just so happened to be the sexiest man alive and believe me I'd certainly be lying if I said that I was being completely selfless….". She easily straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck, leaning in so close he could feel her breath against his lips and it was driving him wild.

"Now….do I get to make love to my husband or are you going to make me beg?" she asked seductively.

"Ar…are..y..you sure?" he stammered out. She gave him a mischievous smile and used her tongue to trace the contours of his lips before she fully kissed him on the lips quickly then stopping, but never taking her lips off of his.

"Oh yeah…." she smiled against his lips.

"Thank you God…." he said before he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, flipping her over on the bed so that he was now on top of her. As he kissed her, she slid her hands underneath his wife beater and allowed her hands to roam his abs and chest before she broke away and quickly fiddled with removing his clothes. When she was finished they quickly embraced with another kiss and Randy expertly removed her clothes or lack thereof while still in a heat of passion. His lips reacquainted himself with her entire body while she revelled in his touch and explored his body with her own means. It had been a long time since they were intimate but their escapade was in no way short or to the point. Randy took special care in taking his time so that both could explore one another. For both, the wait was torturous but the skilful techniques of touching, kissing and certainly the tongue techniques certainly made the wait incredibly pleasurable at the same time. When he finally entered her, their rhythm was in sync and eliciting moans from each other and definitely enjoying each other's company. When they finally reached their peak, Randy collapsed on top of Trish and connected with her lips for a soul-searing kiss. He rolled on his back, allowing her to roll on top of him, never breaking the kiss. When they were finally breathless and pulled away, Randy looked at her as he moved a stray hair out of her face.

"I love you…" he whispered hoarsely. Trish's face broke out into a huge smile that couldn't be helped.

"I love you too…and for the record I don't know how I possibly went without you for so damn long" she giggled.

"What can I say? I'm blessed" he chuckled as he brought her closer and she snuggled into him, laying her head on his chiselled chest. He intertwined their hands as they engrossed themselves in conversation. It was kind of weird to Randy because before the Adam incident, he could have sworn he had the best marriage ever, but now that Trish was successfully recovering, he was surprised to see how much better his marriage had become. He didn't think that it was humanly possible, but he was glad nonetheless. It all just proved and showed conviction to how dedicated with each other. Their beginning wasn't a typical fairytale romance or a story that's all that romantic to be telling the grandchildren, but it was their story and he wouldn't change a single moment of it and he was sure Trish wouldn't either. Randy looked down to see the patterned breathing of Trish, informing him that she had fallen asleep. He gently kissed the top of her head and smiled.

God sure did work in mysterious ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six Months Later…..

Trish waddled around the hallway as she looked for her good friend John. She was now eight months pregnant and very desperate to finally pop the kid out. She had to admit that this pregnancy was worst than Emma's. She seemed to be craving all the wrong foods and she instantly acknowledged that her child was going to be a junkie. She did a pretty good job of resisting the temptations but she was still a very pregnant woman and couldn't help but give in on occasion. It hadn't been many times but she was still sure that it wouldn't be as easy losing the pregnancy weight this time around.

"Looking for someone?" she heard a male voice behind her. She turned around and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and chuckled.

"John….how have you been doing?…..I've been looking all over for you!" Trish said after she gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Well here I am….where's Randy at?" John inquired looking behind her to see where his best friend was.

"Oh he's parking the car….I've gotta run upstairs and make sure that the bride is ready but I just wanted to see you first to see how you're holding up, especially since I haven't seen you in so long….I guess Dawn's been keeping you pretty busy…" Trish giggled playfully as John gave her a playfully stern look. He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

"Just between me and you…Dawn thought it was very important that I was just as involved in the wedding plans as she was so being busy wasn't actually a good thing….but you're the only one that knows my secret…." John whispered.

"Make that two of us now…." Randy laughed. John looked up to see his best man Randy donned out in an Armani tux looking as sharp as usual. They both shared a hug and Randy stepped back to take a look at his best friend.

"Looking good….Dawn must have picked it out…." John playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Very funny…."

"You nervous?" Randy asked smiling. John immediately shook his head 'no' but inside he was apprehensive and it wasn't about marrying Dawn, it was about potentially making a fool of himself in front of hundreds of people if he did something stupid like stammer, or mess up his words or worst, forget them…this was his wedding, if he screwed up, there was no living it down, everyone would remember.

"Well good for you….there's nothing to be worrying about…Dawn's a great girl and you're lucky you grabbed…in fact, I don't know how the two of you landed such intelligent, beautiful and passionate women" Trish laughed.

"It was luck" Randy offered before kissing his wife on the cheek.

"And by the way John…I've already had this talk with Dawn and apparently the wedding date was your choice…I think you picked an especially beautiful time of year…you know the leaves falling, the beautiful colours…oh and not to mention, the soon-to-be wife's maid of honour whose the size of a blimp. I'm starting to worry if anyone will actually see Dawn…." John chuckled and hugged his friend.

"You aren't the size of a blimp and you look good no matter what…." John complimented, surveying the Trish's orchid colour Nu-Georgette top with sash tie accent at the waist. She looked breathtaking and she didn't look much pregnant due to the style of the dress.

"Speaking of your pregnant self…how's the baby doing?" John asked as he instinctively placed a hand on her stomach as he felt the baby kicking. By now, all Randy and Trish's close friends knew the truth about Adam and Trish and that Adam was the biological father of the unborn baby. At first, Trish was convinced that it would take an army or military to stop her friends going to Adam and beating him an inch of his life, much like Randy did, except they would continue the torture before they finished him off. It was quite frightening considering that it was practically the entire RAW and majority of the Smackdown rosters. With lost of argumentative skills and patience and with the eventual rallied support of Amy, Matt, Kurt, Jericho, John and Jay, Trish and Randy were able to convince the others to leave things as they were. It wasn't easy, especially trying to get Amy, Matt, Kurt, Jericho, John, and Jay to agree with her that her way was the best way, but she did and now everyone was peacefully living their lives, the existence of Adam Copeland, a distant memory. Of course Trish and Randy would always remember, but now, it wasn't painful because Trish refused to let Adam win.

Trish snapped out of her reverie when Randy answered the question instead.

"Everything's good, we went for a check-up just this Monday and the doctor said that both the baby and Trish were in excellent health and everything seemed to be going according to how it was predicted". John happily nodded, glad to hear that things were alright.

"Alright boys….I've gotta a bride to help get ready…I am the maid of honour after all…." Trish said before giving John another hug and kiss and moving to her husband to give him a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you guys later…." she called as she waved them off and walked towards the elevator of the expensive hotel where the wedding and reception would be taking place.

After several hours of fussing and perfecting, Dawn was finally ready. Dawn turned to Trish and embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you so much for being my maid of honour…I couldn't think of anyone better for the job…I love you and think….not too long from now, I'm going to be joining you in our circle of wedded friends…." Trish pulled back to see Dawn tearing up. She tried to lighten the situation even though there were tears of her own after hearing Dawn's speech and just seeing her standing there looking gorgeous in her white wedding gown.

"Sweetie, I know this is all emotional and stuff but it took a long time to get your make-up perfect and even though the mascara says waterproof, I don't think your wedding day is the day to be testing the theory…" Trish laughed and Dawn giggled before playfully smacking her in the arm.

"And for the record…" Trish added.

"Our so-called circle of wedding friends….Randy and I are the only one in it….of course after tonight you'll be there as well…then it'll be a circle…." Dawn rolled her eyes before giving Trish a smile.

"Let's not forget Amy's got her wedding coming up as well and soon…." Dawn added.

"How can I forget….I have another maid of honour gig, which of course, I'm delighted….you know I always thought that Amy would get married before me since her and Matt were together for so long…I'm just glad they they're finally making it official…and besides, the fact that I'm the maid of honour and I'll no longer be pregnant doesn't give me an excuse for looking out of shape…in fact, it gives a lot of inspiration to get my butt back in shape with no time to waste!".

"Yeah…well, you still look beautiful…I don't think it's possible for you not to…." Dawn said. Trish gave her an appreciate smile after she looked up from checking the time.

"Alright Miss…time to get you married…." Trish squealed in delight as she linked arms with Dawn and they made their way down to the wedding hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy and Trish swayed to the music as they looked on in each other's eyes. The wedding ceremony was beautiful and Randy found himself remembering his own wedding to Trish. It didn't seem that long ago but at the same time it did…the familiarly and comfortable domestic life of their family seem to take years for others to establish but not for them…it was second nature for them being together.

"They look so happy…" Trish marvelled. Randy looked John and Dawn's way as they talked to each other while swaying to the music.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Randy asked with a smile.

"You never let me forget" Trish responded with a smile.

"Good".

Trish's eyes darted to the McMahon table and she noticed that Stephanie and Paul had just finished their dance and went to sit with her parents. She also noticed Emma being showered with plenty of attention as she was constantly being handed back and forth between Vince and Linda. Even Shane and Marissa had taken their turns while they tried to play matchmaker with Emma and their little son.

"Look over there…" Trish said pointing with her eyes. Randy glanced over to see Emma and Shane's little son Mathew, playing with each other. Now that Emma was almost a year and a half, she was moving around plenty and she didn't like to be left behind. Thankfully John and Dawn had insisted that Emma come because according to them, the night wouldn't be complete without their favourite niece there.

"Babe I think we should get going" Trish suggested as the last song of the night ended and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"My feet are aching…" Trish said.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow. Trish giggled.

"No…that's okay and besides, I'm sure Emma will insist on being carried out of here and I don't wanna hassle you…you know with how much Emma weighs and all…" Randy laughed and gave his wife a kiss. They walked towards the newlyweds and bid their goodbyes as well as making their rounds to all of their other friends in attendance.

"Alright time to say bye Emma". Emma looked up from Paul's lap as Stephanie was having a conversation with her in baby talk…which Emma found highly amusing.

"You guys…she's so adorable, I'm tempted to steal her…" Stephanie said as she grabbed Emma from Paul and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"She certainly is adorable" Linda said while Vince laughed in agreement as he watched Emma play with Stephanie's hair, at the same time, messing up her hairstyle. After several minutes of conversation, they all said goodbye and everyone was on their way home.

Randy had Emma in one hand as he held on to his pregnant wife's hand while they waited outside for the valet to return with their car.

"So when do we do this again?" Randy smirked.

"Well next is Amy and Matt's and that's in April….we've got plenty of time to recuperate from this one".

"Good….so how tired are you?" Randy asked suggestively.

Trish raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why…what do you have in mind?" Trish asked as he purposefully looked down at herself to remind herself that she wasn't in any condition to be getting her freak on with him.

"Relax…I was thinking a nice bubble bath…together…" he said with a smirk.

Trish looked up at him with a smirk of her own.

"I like the way you think Mr. Orton….I love how you think….".


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Alright,as usual, first off, thanks for the reviews and here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it and please feel free to review...

I Disclaim

Trish set her final strand of hair in place before taking a final glance in the mirror. She had decided on the hairstyle that she had donned when she had gone to the 2003 MuchMusic Awards with Chris Jericho. She had loved the look and luckily she had paid attention to what the hairdressers were doing because it had come in handy. Now all she had to do was slip into her dress and put her heels on and she was ready to go. She looked at the dress laying out on her bed and prayed that it looked just as good on her as it did on the hanger in the store when she and Amy went to pick it out. She heard a gurgling sound coming from the bassinet so she moved closer to the bed to look in. She smiled as Joshua looked back up at her with his big green eyes and smiled at the sight of his mother. It was only a little over four months ago when he was still sheltered in her big belly and now here he was and it seemed like only yesterday she, Randy and Emma had brought him home from the hospital. The moment he was born, Randy didn't hesitate to hold him and kiss him. When the nurse came with the hospital forms, Randy didn't look twice before putting Orton at the end of his name. The only thing that may have been a reminder to anyone who knew the situation was that Josh's green eyes were the replicas of Adam, but otherwise, he surprisingly looked a lot like Emma. She bent down and used a bib to wipe the spit he had accumulated as a result of his attempt at conversation and she felt a sense of completeness wash over her. After everything that stood in her and her family's way and they managed to overcome them. All of them. There were times she had asked "Why me?" and even though some would find her a bit strange for admitting it, she now appreciated and was thankful for all she had been through. The experience had made her stronger, not to mention it strengthened already strong relationships she had with her friends and family. She knew she should be getting ready but she couldn't resist as she leaned down and picked up the tiny bundle in her arms. She moved over to the rocking chair and softly hummed to him while he sucked on his thumb, contently listening to his mother. Ten minutes past and he had finally fallen asleep. Trish easily got up and placed him back down in his bassinet before grabbing the dress and moving into the bathroom to change.

15 minutes later, she re-emerged from the bathroom and once again found herself standing in front of the mirror. She let her hand travel down the length of her once bulging stomach that she had managed to whip back into shape just a couple of months after Josh's birth, even managing to get back her abs. She fussed with the zipper at the back of her dress that was located right above her butt but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it" she said quietly.

"Why didn't I check the zipper before I put the dress on" Trish admonished herself quietly. She had no time to fix the dress should it happen to get ruined. As she fussed on with her dress, Randy and Emma ran into the room.

"Alright Em, you beat daddy again…..how do you run so fast?" Randy asked pretending to be winded out.

Emma giggled at her father's words and just shrugged her shoulders. She was now speaking a few sentences which was more than most could do at her age. She still fumbled with her words but she was so incredibly cute doing it.

"Mom look pwetty…" Emma revered as she looked over at her mother. Randy looked up and was stunned. It happened every time but it never got old. It made him fall more in love with her and it also reminded him how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous wife that managed to still look sexy and make the guys sweat even after two kids. Trish turned to look at her daughter and husband and gave them a small smile since she was still busy with the zipper. Randy got up and walked over to her, standing right behind her.

"Here let me…" he said softly. His hands were grazing the bare of her back since the dress had a very low back and Trish felt herself go weak at his touch. Within a minute, Randy pulled the zipper up and rested his hands on her arms as he looked at the two of them in the mirror's reflection. They made such a striking pair and though most wouldn't have thought to put them together, they were a perfect fit for one another. Trish smiled at Randy through the mirror while she ran her hand down her dress to straighten the non-existent wrinkles in her dress. She looked at herself donning the rose coloured halter dress. There was plunging neckline and an Austrian crystal chain that was across the centre. The sweeping train at the back and the vertical ruffle down trim in the front that stopped by the hip gave the dress a unique and eloquent look while the thigh high slit in the front managed to make the dress look sexy as well.

"You look phenomenal" Randy whispered in her ear.

"Thank you….you look pretty good yourself in your tux" she giggled. She turned around in her arms and placed her arms around his neck.

"I must say, Amy's choices for bridesmaid dresses weren't very traditional, but then again, Amy's not that traditional…one of the millions of reason I love her so much" Trish laughed.

Randy bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. When he pulled away, Trish looked over at Emma who was sitting on the bed, looking in the basinet. She smiled at the thought of how wonderful Emma had adjusted to having to share the attention of Trish and Randy with Joshua.

"Daddy…Josh awake….." Emma giggled as stuck her finger out for Josh to squeeze. Randy made his way over to the basinet and picked up Josh. The moment he was in his father's arms, he let out an adorable giggle…Randy always managed to make him smile, even without doing anything. Randy lifted him up in the air and blew on his stomach, eliciting long strings of laughter in the air. Emma made her way over to her mom and climbed into her lap as Trish sat at her vanity putting on a pair of rose jewel and diamond chandelier earrings.

Trish looked down at her little girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You pwetty…." Emma marvelled at her mother's beauty.

"Awwww, thank you….but I see someone else who looks even prettier in her dress…." Trish said playfully.

"Who?" Emma's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"You silly…." Trish said while tickling her. The smile that spread across Emma's face was priceless to Trish.

"Oh….Aunty Amy says I get to throw fowers on the gwound…." Emma said bouncing on her mother's lap.

"Yes you do…so you better make sure you don't mess your flower girl dress up because then you'll make Aunty Amy sad…..". Emma started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Trish inquired.

"You…..daddy said that you'd said that just so I won't run awound….". Trish turned and shot her husband a glare. He innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"At least you can't say that I don't know you well".

"You're cute…" Trish shot back sarcastically.

"I know" he smirked. Trish decided to end their playful banter there and get ready to head out. They had to be at the alter early so she could help Amy with getting dressed…all part of her maid of honour duties and Trish couldn't complain. She was as eagerly excited for Amy's wedding as she was for her own. The two had always talked about what life would be like when they were married women making lunch dates taking their kids to the park. So Amy and Matt didn't have any kids yet, but they were halfway there and Trish couldn't be more happier for them. Not to mention, they had to get an even earlier start since Nora and Dave agreed to baby sit Josh since the reception would go way past his bedtime and the music would probably be way too loud for his sensitive ears.

"Alright…everyone's ready so let's go she said as she walked out holding Emma's hand while Randy held Josh in his arms.

After several minutes, the kids were strapped in and Randy hopped into the driver's seat.

"Everyone ready?" Randy asked.

"Let's go daddy…let's go" Emma said excited. Josh tried to put his two cents in as he gurgled a few words that no one could understand.

Forty-five minutes later, Randy, Trish and Emma walked into the church. Stacy immediately came over and gave them hugs before taking immediately extending her arms for Emma to come to her. Emma obliged quickly, jumping out of her father's arms to her Aunty Stacy.

"Amy's waiting for you upstairs so she can get ready and Matt's waiting for you to confirm that you didn't forget the rings…he's been wearing a hole in the floor" Stacy laughed. After a quick kiss, Randy and Trish parted ways.

"Alright Emma, time to show you off…there's a lot of people that have been asking for you…I think you're more popular than the bride!" Stacy giggled. Emma's eyes widened and she turned to Stacy.

"Weally?….oh…but don't tell Aunty Amy….she might get sad so let's keep it a secwet…." Emma replied, truly concerned that her Aunt Amy's feelings may get hurt. Stacy couldn't help but laugh and give the adorable girl a kiss.

"Alright cutie…you gotta deal…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later at the reception, the night was coming to close. It was already 1:30 in the morning and the owner of the reception hall agreed to let everyone stay until 1:30 rather than the usual closing time of 1:00 am. Trish finished talking with Paul and Stephanie before she made her back over to the table where the wedding party had been seated during the reception. Matt and Amy were still talking to Randy who was now holding a sleeping Emma in his arms.

"Alright guys….I think it's time we all say goodbye…isn't your flight at 4 am?" Trish asked.

"Yup…I don't think we're even going to bother sleeping, we can always do that on the plane…besides, we've gotta be there 2 hours ahead of flight time so technically, we only have time to change our clothes before we head to the airport" Amy said. Trish and Randy nodded.

"We did the same thing too…we didn't bother sleeping because we knew if we did, there was no way in hell that either of us would be able to wake up in time for our flight" Randy chuckled.

"I'm not gonna see you guys for two weeks…we'll be working while you two will be living it up Portugal….lucky ducks…." Trish laughed. "Hey…to be fair, we said the same thing when you two jetted off for your honeymoon" Matt said.

After a few more minutes of conversation, the party of four exchanged hugs and even a few tears (between the women of course).

"I can't believe your officially married!…..everything was beautiful, the church…reception…food, decorations…everything" Trish gushed.

"Well you helped out A LOT and thank goodness for that because if it weren't for you, it would have been me doing it" Matt said appreciatively.

"So very true….lucky bastard" Randy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half and hour later and the Orton's entered their hotel suite. Randy made his way up the stairs while Trish put away the coats and shoes. She quickly made a bottle of milk for Emma before making her way up the stairs. When she reached upstairs, Randy had already changed Emma into her pyjamas and placed her in her bed.

"You go ahead and get ready for bed…I'll feed her" Trish whispered. Randy nodded and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to his wife and heading to their master bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Trish entered their bedroom to see Randy watching television.

"I thought you'd already be sleeping by now…it's been a long night" Trish said as she closed their door and turned on the baby monitor that was placed on the night table by the door.

"I was waiting for you" he said. She smiled and quickly pulled out her night clothes.

"I won't be long" she reassured him.

Five minutes later, Trish walked out wearing her casual apparel - short shorts and a tight tank top. The ensemble wasn't all that casual for Randy because she still looked incredibly sexy. Randy turned the TV off as Trish settled into his arms. He contently closed his eyes when he felt her change positions so that her head was laying on his chest.

"Baby…." she whispered softly not wanting to wake him up if he had already fallen asleep.

"Hmmmmm" he replied as he opened his eyes and looked down, his hands stroking her soft blonde locks.

She lifted her head and turned to look at him, her chin resting on his chest.

"I was just wondering….I mean, I'm happy…more than happy and I couldn't imagine life any better than this but…." she trailed off not sure how to put it without it sounding bad.

"But what?" he asked, his curiosity by her words making him fully alert.

"Do you think that you would have still asked me to marry you if I hadn't found out I was pregnant?" she asked timidly. Randy smiled as a wave of relief settled through him

"Yeah I do….in a heartbeat….I'm sure it wouldn't have been so fast, not because your pregnancy forced me to commit to a marriage with you, but because…frankly I was an idiot and I know messed up and even while you were pregnant you were really distant from me…but you eventually warmed up to me because we shared that bond with our child and because it was an opportunity for me to show you how much I loved you, how much I wanted you to trust me and how much I wanted my future to be with you….if you hadn't been pregnant, I don't think you would have forgiven me as quickly because there would have no reason for you to put up with me…." Trish nodded her head in understanding.

"So what you're saying is that if I hadn't become pregnant we would still be together and eventually get married but it would be further down the road and that would be because of me" she said with a playful smile on her face as she conveniently switched his words around to make it sound bad.

"Exactly" he chuckled. Her lips found his in a heated kiss. She pulled away and whispered against his lips,

"I love you…." she said with a smile.

"I love you too" he replied before she once again settled in his arms.

"I wonder how Josh's is handling being away from home?" Trish wondered aloud.

"I don't think he's fretting over it…he's completely enthralled by Dave and Nora….I swear with all the friends we have, we'll be lucky if our children to turn out to be completely spoiled rotten…that would really suck for you because it's the mother's natural place on the bad cop" he laughed. Trish nudged him in his side.

"I don't think so buddy….we're team which means if I go down, you're going down with me" she said. He linked his large hand with her smaller one and gave kissed the top of her head.

"Deal" he laughed in reply and with that, they both allowed the silence and sleep to take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Epilogue

AN: Alright, this is it! I'm done. I can't believe I'm done. Sorry for the delay in putting up the chapter but I caught the flu from my little cousin and then between getting better and keeping up with university, the story kind of slipped my mind. Anyways, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the story and left such awesome remarks. You guys are the reason I've kept going with this story and with my other one as well. My original plan was to stick to one-shots but I'm glad I gave this a shot. I have another story already brewing in my head that'll be a semi-love triangle and I've already got it thought out about how I want the general course of the story to go, but I can't decide whether I should make the triangle between one male and two females or one female and two males. I've got my characters laid out in any case but I just can't decide which way to go so maybe you guys could let me know…review…email…whatever…I'm really excited to get this started. Hope you guys enjoy and please Read and Review. 

P.S. I was too lazy to write poems myself so the one's I've used are credited to the following websites where you can also find the authors.

I Disclaim.

Seven years later……

"Mommy wake up" a little voice whispered. Trish felt tiny hands pressed against her skin as they attempted to shake her awake. She mumbled something before snuggling further into the covers.

"Mommy…." the voice got louder, seeing as the other approach hadn't worked.

"Daddy, she won't wake up…." the voice whispered as another occupant of the room let out a giggle.

"No worries…" Randy said as he walked further into the room.

"I know just the trick" he said confidently. Trish could hear his footsteps walk closer and she desperately forced herself to not smile.

"Honey…time to rise and shine" Randy said as he gently shook her with one hand. Seven and a half year old Joshua jumped on the bed by his mother's feet, waiting to see his father work his magic, while ten year old Emma walked towards the bed, trying to keep the tray in her hand steady before resting it on the cherry polished table that was by the foot of the bed.

When no response came from Trish, Randy looked up at Joshua and gave him a devilish grin. Joshua knew exactly what his father had in mind and he turned to his sister who had a matching grin on her face. It was one of his mother's major weaknesses that was sure to do the trick. Joshua enthusiastically nodded his head and Randy went in for the kill. He slid one hand under the covers and gently let it trail up her thighs till he met her waist…and then he tickled her. Trish shot up in an instant, giggles already escaping her lips as she twisted and turned to get out of Randy's range. He continued until he noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks from all the laughter and then pulled away. After a few moments, she composed herself and gave her husband a playful frown.

"That was mean" she said.

"Yeah?….you were awake the entire time weren't you?" Randy asked, but already knowing the answer. She stuck out her tongue at him before showering a smile on her children. She playfully blew them an air kiss and jumped out of bed.

"I'll be right back….I gotta brush my teeth" she said before running to the bathroom. Randy let a chuckle as he noticed the bounce in her step. She his black cotton pyjama top while he was currently sporting the matching bottoms. She was too adorable for words and he often wondered how he got so lucky. Even six years later, she hadn't aged a bit and still kept her exceptional physique. To be fair, Randy was still as handsome as ever and very much in shape. A few minutes later, he came out and gave Emma and Josh a kiss before she turned to Randy who was still sitting on the bed. She bent down and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. Joshua's hand immediately flew up to his face and covered his eyes.

"Ewwww" he cried as Emma just slapped him upside his head.

Trish pulled away and they both smiled before she turned her attention to the bundle in her husband's arms.

"Hey babes…I didn't forget about you" Trish said as she gently gathered their 5 month old baby boy, Noah, in her arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek which earned her a smile from her boy. She cuddled him close to her and sighed in content. Her pregnancy with Noah had been a pleasant surprise and though she loved her kids with all her heart, her and Randy agreed that maybe three was enough. She would often laugh at her friends when they asked her how she managed to do it all. Truth was, she didn't know and usually joked that she spent half her adult life being pregnant. She wasn't alone though, Amy had found out she was pregnant a year after being her and Matt were blissful newlyweds. Poor thing, she had twins and playfully vowed that she would never bear another child so long as she remembered her experience having to give birth to two babies at the same time. Between the tales that Trish and Amy recounted of being pregnant and the painful labour, a very pregnant Dawn has now been scared out of her wits of having to deliver, especially since it's her first time.

"So how come you all are up so early?" Trish asked as she looked up and smiled at everyone. They all shared a look before they all made a spot on the bed for themselves.

"Happy Mother's Day" they called out together. A big smile spread across Trish's face. She had completely forgotten their annual tradition they had on mother's day and father's day.

"Hey look, we even got you our own presents this year, " Emma said as she picked up her neatly wrapped present and showed her mother while Joshua bent over the side of the bed and picked up his gift. Trish bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she looked at his gift. The wrapping paper was all over the place and she could make out the contours of the stuffed bear that he had apparently attempted to wrap all on his own.

"Here you go" he said happily as he sat right beside his mother and looked up at her, waiting to see her reaction to his awesome gift. Randy leaned over and took hold of Noah as Trish grabbed her gift and smiled down at her son.

"Wow….I wonder what it is" she said, sounding ever so curious.

"Well open it….I wrapped it myself" he said proudly.

"You sure did" Emma giggled and Joshua looked up and smiled, obviously thinking that she was complimenting him. A smile spread across Randy's face as he looked at the beaming pride on his son's face….always the comic relief.

Trish took her time to unwrap the gift because he had used so much tape to stick the wrapping paper down. When Trish finally uncovered her gift, she looked over at her son with curious eyes.

"Sweetie, this is your favourite stuffed bear that your grandma gave you" she said looking down at him.

"I know" Joshua said.

"Look at the front" he said as he turned it over so that the front of the bear was in plain sight for Trish to see. Everyone let out a laugh when they noticed the jumpsuit on the bear read "Stratusfying Mom". In tinier words underneath, it read "Love, Joshua". Trish wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a big hug.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"I love it" she said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Good…I thought that since me and Emma can't always go on the road with you and dad, having my favourite bear with you will help you remember that we miss you and love you" he said. Emma could see the tears building in her mother's eyes and instinctively grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and handed it to her mom. Trish took the tissue from her daughter and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you baby…I don't need a bear for me to remember that you love me but I'm gonna take it everywhere with me…I promise" she laughed as she saw the fulfilled look on her son's face. "Okay…move over….my turn" Emma said as took the seat that was once filled by Joshua as he made his way over and sat next to his dad. Randy put an arm around him and drew him in for a hug, letting him know how proud he was of him for thinking of such a thoughtful gift.

"Okay….what do we have here" Trish said as she lifted up the gift Emma had presented her with, and inspected it to see if she could guess before she opened it.

"You did a great job with the wrapping" Trish said as she slowly unwrapped the gift, so not to rip the beautiful black and gold wrapping paper.

"I hope you like it" Emma said nervously as she bit down on her bottom lip, a habit she had picked up from her mother.

"It's got a touch of everyone important to you in there and they all helped me out…" she said.

Trish looked up and smiled,

"Of course I'll love it and I don't get what you mean by that last part, but I'm about to find out" she said and gave her a wink. She opened up the box and moved around the tissue paper. She didn't have to say a word, the moment Emma say her mother tear up, she knew she loved it. Thank goodness for that since she had spent some time saving up her allowance, otherwise she'd blame grandma Elaine and grandpa Bob since they help her come up with the idea. Trish gently picked up the photo album and let her hand gently touch the fine gold and crystal cover of the photo album. The album was arranged so that it could be placed upwards so that the front could be displayed as a picture frame. The front had a black and white head shot of Trish that had an old Hollywood glamour look to it. The top had her name engraved in gold "Patricia Stratigias Orton". Trish opened up the album and noticed for every picture on the right hand side, had a poem to match on the left hand side and it was engraved in gold. The first picture was of herself in a champagne colour silk gown with her hair swept up and she was smiling at the camera. On the left hand side read,

**_To a woman of strength, courage and full of life.  
To a wife, mother, daughter, sister and friend.  
The love you've shared with us will always be remembered,  
And Here's something to give back to you._**

**_Love Always, Emma_**

The next picture was of herself and Amy, sharing a pose together. The poem was about best friends and it was signed by Emma and Amy. Next was a picture of her and her parents. They also helped Emma write a poem about her being their daughter. Then there was a picture of Trish with Randy's family and a similar poem to the one her parents wrote with Emma. In the next picture, she was sitting in a chair, with Noah propped on her lap and Joshua and Emma at her side, with their arms around her. Trish couldn't hold back the tears that had been wanting to spill for a while. On the left panel read:

**_My precious Mom, words can't describe How much your being means to me;  
Your gentle touch, your smiling face,  
The loving way you look at me;  
Your love of life - the little things That make you laugh despite your pain;  
Your words of great encouragement That give me confidence again.  
The love you share with everyone,  
I know is sent from God above,  
And I'm so very blessed because I have a portion of that love.  
I've told you many times before,  
'A better Mom, there couldn't be'  
I love you so - you're my best friend,  
And much more than a Mom to me._**

**_Love Emma, Joshua, and Noah_**

Randy got up and placed a sleeping Noah in his bassinet before climbing behind his wife in the bed and placing his arms around her from behind while he rested his chin a top her head and looked on.

Trish once again flipped the page to find a side-profiled shot of herself and Randy on their wedding day. Her hand was resting on the lapel of his crisp black tux as she looked down, laughing and happy as he kissed her forehead.

Trish rested one of her hands on top of his and leaned further into him as she read the poem.

**What I Love About You.**

**  
_The sparkle in your eye,  
The warmth of your skin.  
Your breath on my neck,  
That quivers within.  
The touch of your hand,  
The smell of your hair.  
The kindness in your smile,  
That strength in your stare.  
Your kiss on my lips,_**  
_**Your body near mine.  
The stroke of your touch,  
That feeling inside.  
The sound of your voice,  
Compassion in your embrace.  
The serenity in your stride,  
The power in your face.  
The calming of your presence,  
The beating of your heart.  
The promise of tomorrow,  
That we may never part.  
The beauty of your kiss,  
and that magic in your touch.  
It is for all these reasons and more,  
Why I love you so much.**_

_**Love Randy**_

It was the only poem that Emma hadn't helped with. She flipped to the last page to see a family shot of herself and Randy with Emma, Joshua, and Noah.

_**"No one is ever born into Life alone. Everyone has shared the bond of family, at least at birth, and for many people it is a bond that will follow them throughout life. For many people it is the most important bond of all".**_

_**With All Our Love…..**_

Trish closed the book and looked up, Emma moved forward and hugged her mother tightly.

"It was beautiful….Really…." Trish said as she pulled away from the embrace and looked at her daughter as another tear escaped her eyes. Emma silently nodded and smiled back at her mother.

"Anyone hungry here?….Because I'm starving…." Joshua interrupted. They all let out a laugh.

"I could do with some food in my stomach" Randy said rubbing his tummy.

"Breakfast sounds good" Trish said as Emma grabbed Noah's bassinet and they all headed downstairs to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Weeks Later….

"Relaxation" Randy sighed as he adjusted the draw strings on his thin cotton pants before laying on his stomach across their king sized bed.

"I'm sure it must be considering you've been working non-stop for the past two weeks flying back and forth overseas" Trish said as she climbed onto his back and settled herself on the lower part of his back before pouring the scented oil into her palm and massaging it into his skin. She kneaded all the right spots and Randy moaned in pleasure.

"It was good idea to take our vacation with Amy, Matt and the kids….I wonder if they mind watching the kids while we're up here by ourselves" Randy murmured.

"I'm glad we decided to plan a trip together too. Amy knows Mexico really well and even she hadn't imagined how many things they have for kids here" Trish said as she continued to knead Randy's muscles.

"Hmmmmm" was his only reply.

"And besides, I'm sure they don't mind being with the kids since we did watch them last night while they had their romantic dinner on the beach" Trish said. Trish felt Randy moving underneath her and she got up slightly so that he could get comfortable. He, instead, turned over to lie on his back. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, at the same time, closer into him. A devilish smile spread across his face as he toyed with the strings that held together her red bikini bottoms.

"I guess we should be making use of our time alone as well…" he said suggestively. He slowly pulled on one string of her bikini, causing one side to unravel. He slowly raised himself up to a seating position, Trish still on top of him. He grabbed the back of her head, burying his large hand into her damp blonde hair as he pulled her closer and as he gently bit on her bottom lip before indulging her with his mouth and tongue. He undid the other side of her bottoms before letting his hand travelling down her body, taking the bottoms with him and throwing it aside. She pushed him back against the headboard and hovered over him as both of their breathing became heavier and Randy expertly undid her top and threw the offending material on the ground next to the bed. Trish moaned into his mouth as they both continued to ravage each other with their hands and as he finally made his way in her. Trish had long rid him of his clothes as she raked her nails down his back, arching her back, and biting her bottom lip all in an attempt not to scream too loud by the immeasurable pleasure she was feeling. When they finally reached their highs, Randy settled himself on top of her.

"I love you" he whispered. Trish smiled against his lips.

"I love you too…I love you too" she whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Joshua, come on….we're gonna be late" Trish said as she tried to persuade her fixated son to move along quicker. Randy, Matt and Amy had promised Emma and the twins to take them swimming with the dolphins. Joshua, having to be different, found out about a car show and insisted that his mother take him there and meet up with the rest of the group later. Trish hadn't wanted to separate from everyone completely with just herself and Joshua but he was the only one who's heart was set on the car show and she didn't want anyone else having to give up their chance with the dolphins to watch cars when she knew they wouldn't want to. Now she had to hurry back so they made it for dinner. Amy had made reservations for some five star restaurant for tonight and a party can only be seated when everyone has arrived. That meant that there were at the restaurant right now, hungry and waiting.

"Joshua" Trish called out as she turned around to see how far behind he was lagging. She noticed him talking with a tall man and the man was ruffling his hair. Joshua was laughing and Trish's immediate reaction would have been to pull him away had there not been security all around the docks since it was now sunset. Trish finally caught Joshua's attention and beckoned him over with her hands. After a few more moments, Joshua made his way back to her.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" she asked as she bent down to straighten out his clothes.

"Oh….. remember that boy Kevin, I kept meeting up with on the playground and we became friends?" Joshua asked. Trish looked at her son curiously before shaking her head.

"You know…the one who was staying with his grandmother for the summer because his parents aren't together and both of them were working…." Joshua continued, positive that that would jog his mother's memory.

"Oh right…you went over to his grandmother's house a few times to play with him over the summer before he went back with his mom…." Trish said more to herself, putting the pieces together.

"So how do you know that's his dad?" Trish asked as she now bent down to retie his shoe lace for the fourth time since their walk from the car show.

"I've saw him at the house every time I would go there. He said his dad comes over everyday and hangs out with him. He's pretty cool….he's the one that bought me all those sports stuff…whenever he bought something for Kev, he'd buy it for me too. He used to always say that I reminded him of himself when he was a child".

"Hmmmm, interesting that you'd meet him up in Mexico of all places…." Trish said as she stood and grabbed Joshua's hand.

"Mom….don't get mad at me…." Trish stopped and looked down at her son.

"What did you do?" Trish admonished.

"Well…you're always saying how it's important to be nice to people and stuff…." Joshua began.

"Yeah….and….what did you do?" Trish repeated, hoping that it wasn't anything too bad.

"Well….I kinda invited Kevin's dad to dinner with us" Joshua said, immediately looking down after confessing and fiddling with his fingers. A habit he picked it from his dad.

"Josh…you invited a stranger to have dinner with us?" Trish asked, her hands perched on her hips.

"I'm sorry…." he said looking up at her with innocent and apologetic eyes that were just too hard to stay mad at. Something he definitely picked up from his father.

"It's alright" she sighed and pulled him closer to her as they began walking along the boardwalk again.

"I'm gonna just call and let Aunt Amy know to add another seat to the table…I just hope they don't get mad, they're waiting on us right now" Trish said as she picked up her pace, Joshua following suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, so sorry we're late….it was all Joshua's fault" Trish grinned, holding her hands up in innocence.

"Hey little man…what had you so caught up?" Randy asked Joshua made his way over and slipped his small hand into Randy's larger one.

"Nothing…" he shrugged.

"Just met up with someone I know…" he said.

"Gee…you don't sound like you're seven…" Emma said, rolling her eyes. She was starving and it was all thanks to her little brother. Even Noah was growing tired of waiting for her mom and brother and he at least had a comfortable seat in his portable car seat.

"Well….that's because I'm not seven dodo…I'm almost eight" he said sticking out his tongue.

"Okay….okay. Enough you two. Let's just go finally take our seats" Randy said, breaking up the fighting siblings.

"Oh Amy, did you let the host know that we're gonna be having one extra person?" Trish asked.

"Yeah…he was actually gonna make us wait till this mystery guy shows up and I was so utterly fed up with him that I finally discovered what would shut him up" Amy huffed and all riled up just thinking about the frustrating host.

"So what did you do?" Joshua asked.

"I flexed my biceps at him…the one with the tattoo…needless to say…he won't be giving us any more trouble…he'll be too busy thinking of all the ways I can make him suffer with my bare hands should he try to get on my nerves" Amy said as they all now settled into their seats. Trish let out a laugh and leaned back in her seat. Conversation was shared around the table, including Matt's little adventure scuba diving adventure with the sharks.

Ten minutes later and Randy couldn't help but ask.

"Okay…where is this guy? I'm sure I'm not the only that's starving…" Randy said as she let go of his wife's hand to check the time before holding her hand again.

"Well…why don't we just order…he's got a kid, he'll understand that we're not trying to be rude" Trish said.

"Great" the twins said happily as they reached for the kiddie menu and attempted to read out their options.

"Joshua….I forgot to take you to wash your hands before he sat down" Trish said.

"Do you want me to take him" Randy offered. Trish placed her hands on his shoulders.

"No, it's okay…but you could order my usual appetizer while I'm gone" Trish said. Randy looked up at her.

"Done…" he said with a smile. Trish leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks Hun".

Trish stood outside the men's room for a couple of minutes, waiting for Joshua to come out.

'What is he doing so long…he just needed to wash his hands' Trish thought to herself as she began to get worried. She was about to throw caution to the wind and march into the men's room but Joshua made his way out.

"What took you so long?" Trish asked as she once again, bent down and attempted to fix her son up. The kid was always a mess.

"Sorry…I decided to use the bathroom while I was in there…."

"Oh…okay" Trish mumbled as she was too busy tucking his shirt into his pants.

"Oh look, Kevin's dad's here" Joshua said looking down at his busy mother before waving over the older man.

"Hey…." Joshua greeted the man.

"Mom…this is Kevin's dad….Mr. C, this is my mom, Trish" Joshua introduced. Trish quickly retied his shoelace, stood up and straightened her skirt before wanting to look up and properly meet "Mr. C". With a smile plastered on her face, and her hand stuck out, poised for a handshake, she began,

"Hi, How are y….." but when Trish looked up, her voice trailed off and her face immediately fell into shock.

"Hi Trish" he said with a friendly smile.

"A…Adam….?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Believe it or not, That's it. I thought I'd leave it on a suspenseful note rather than the normal "they lived happily ever after" routine. Something different. You guys can make up the rest if you'd like but I've acknowledged that every time I sit down to write a chapter of this story, by the end of it, there's always room to continue when I just wanna finish it so I can get started on my other fic!


End file.
